


The Habis of a Lifetime

by Alteas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Holmes Family, M/M, Minor Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes-centric, POV Mycroft Holmes, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, mystrade
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteas/pseuds/Alteas
Summary: L'idée que Sherlock et Eurus soient connectés par la musique, par quoi que ce soit en fait, est terrifiante. Mycroft a passé des décennies à surveiller Sherlock, à parler de leur chien fictif et du conte du Vent d'Est, à essayer de protéger Sherlock des choses dont il ne se souvient pas. Il s'est inquiété pour Sherlock et a maintenu la garde de Eurus, mais s'est finalement avéré plus qu'inutile. Il était complice. Alors qu'il pensait jongler avec deux menaces, les contrôler suffisamment pour maintenir la sécurité de tous (surtout celle de Sherlock, mais celle du reste du monde par la même occasion), il avait permis à la menace de dégénérer.Mycroft n'est pas un homme facile à comprendre et encore moins à soigner. Heureusement, Lestrade est appliqué et déterminé, et il sait comment prodiguer de l'attention aux gens. La famille impose ses obligations, mais elle est également prévenante, même quand on ne veut pas qu'elle s'en mêle. La vie suit essentiellement le cours qui était prévu, mais des joies inattendues peuvent parfois advenir.





	The Habis of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Habits of a Lifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203620) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



> Note de out_there :  
> Tout a commencé après le visionnage de The Final Problem, la fin de la saison 4 avec cette scène durant laquelle tout le monde rend visite à Eurus. J'ai eu l'impression qu'un long moment s'était écoulé, que certaines choses avaient changé chez Mycroft pour qu'il passe de la peur et de la méfiance à une visite familiale. De plus, il y avait tellement de portes ouvertes concernant le background de la famille Holmes, l'enfance de Sherlock et Mycroft et comment Eurus les a affectés (consciemment ou non), que j'ai désespéramment voulu écrire pour rassembler mes sentiments sur cette fin. Honnêtement, avec 50000 mots écrits en six semaines (et ma dernière histoire comptabilisait 11000 mots pour quatorze mois de travail), je suis impressionnée par mon propre niveau de productivité.  
> Bien sûr, je n'aurais pas pu le faire seule. Un remerciement immense à Misbegotten, qui me faisait constamment part de ses retours et m'écoutait babiller sans cesse à propos de Mycroft et Greg et mes opinions sur eux, et qui a accepté d'endosser le rôle de bêta. Un autre grand merci à Celli qui a littéralement enduré des centaines de mails alors que j'écrivais un paragraphe par-ci et un autre par-là, qui me posait des questions sur leurs motivations et sur leurs caractérisations jusqu'à ce que tout se cristallise dans ma tête. Ces deux merveilleuses personnes m'ont offert tant d'enthousiasme et de soutien durant ces six dernière semaines que je ne pourrai jamais les remercier assez.  
> Je veux également remercier Tehomet qui a accepté d'être ma référente britannique. Recevoir une demande d'une étrangère virtuelle peut être bizarre, surtout quand l'histoire est aussi longue, mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise à l'idée de publier sans avoir eu de vérification au préalable. Avoir une référente britannique si enthousiaste et précise, dont les suggestions étaient si parfaites, allait au-delà de ce que j'espérais. Merci à King_touchy d'avoir procédé à une deuxième lecture bêta, car un regard neuf et frais est indispensable sur une histoire aussi longue (surtout quand elle concerne un fandom aussi prolifique et réactif que Sherlock), et d'avoir réglé mon souci de paragraphe dissident.  
> Pour finir, j'ai décidé d'utiliser le rating Mature et pas Explicite [ratings spécifiques à AO3] car bien qu'il soit plusieurs fois fait des mentions au sexe, ce n'est qu'une partie minime de l'histoire. Ces passages représentent littéralement moins de 2% du récit, même en incluant les scènes sans description explicite. Mettre un rating Explicite me donnait l'impression de vous fourvoyer sur le contenu de l'histoire.

Il y a très peu de choses que Mycroft regrette. Non pas que les décisions qu'il ait prises l'aient été facilement ou avec légèreté, mais quand elles s'accompagnent d'erreurs de jugement, de choses qu'il aurait faites différemment s'il en avait eu l'opportunité, il peut les compter sur les doigts d'une seule main.  
  
Le fait qu'elles impliquent toutes inévitablement Sherlock est indéniable. C'est un schéma évident, mais il a le pouvoir de le corriger.

* * *

La première étape est de rencontrer Lady Elizabeth Alicia Smallwood. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à prétendre l'existence d'un terrain neutre entre eux, alors il se rend directement à son bureau.  
  
Son bureau reflète son occupante : belle présentation, organisé et sobre. Lady Smallwood est habituellement une alliée, et l'une des rares personnes que Mycroft respecte. Il ne dirait pas qu'il l'apprécie, mais il la trouve bien moins fastidieuse que leurs collègues respectifs.  
  
« Mycroft, l'accueille-t-elle en le guidant à un fauteuil. De quoi est-il question ?  
\- Une révision des mesures de sécurité. »  
  
Mycroft lui tend le dossier. La majeure partie est informatique, bien sûr, mais les mots de passe et les détails des mesures actuelles sont toujours conservées en format papier.  
  
Il a vu la surprise sur son visage lorsqu'il est entré, quand elle a remarqué le fichier dans sa main, la fraction de seconde de curiosité et d'inquiétude avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et rendosse une expression stoïque. Ayant d'ors et déjà une idée du sujet abordé, elle prend tout de même le temps d'ouvrir le dossier, de lire et de confirmer la situation avant d'agir.  
  
« Cela fait partie de vos responsabilités depuis que vous avez commencé. C'était une condition de votre embauche, me semble-t-il.  
\- C'était. »  
  
L'aveu ne coûte rien à Mycroft. Il était allé à l'université, avait sauté des passerelles pour valider trois années en une mais s'ennuyait toujours lorsqu'Oncle Rudy avait suggéré un entretien pour un poste plus officieux qu'officiel. Protéger la famille avait semblé important à l'époque, était nécessaire d'une manière qui ne l'est désormais plus.  
  
« Les circonstances ont évolué. »  
  
À en juger par le froncement de sourcils compatissant de Lady Smallwood, le fiasco de Sherrinford est déjà monté dans la hiérarchie. Il y aura des rapports, d'un moment à l'autre, mais Mycroft n'a pas l'intention de participer à ce comité s'il peut l'éviter.  
  
« Je crains que mon jugement ne soit compromis », déclare lentement Mycroft.  
  
Car ''compromis'' est un mot plus agréable que ''faux''. Ou ''fautif''. Ou ''rendu peu fiable par l'intimidation et la peur''.  
  
« Je crois également que la menace contenue a régressé, et que son potentiel dangereux est minime. »  
  
Lady Smallwood incline la tête et feuillette à nouveau le fichier ouvert. Ses cheveux blonds tirés en un chignon intemporel attrapent la lumière des néons. Mycroft s'accorde un instant, rien qu'un instant, pour noter l'opportunité manquée : Il ne connaîtra jamais mieux cette femme, il ne sera qu'un énième suspect potentiel listé dans le dossier, une autre donnée dont il faudra surveiller les changements de comportement. Il aura légèrement moins d'intimité et sera bien moins capable d'éviter des répercussions sur Sherlock.  
  
Mais Sherlock n'a pas besoin de son aide. Sherlock n'est plus cet enfant de six ans qui a refusé de parler pendant des mois. Sherlock n'a plus vingt-cinq ans et ne fait plus d'overdose. Sherlock n'a plus eu besoin de son aide depuis longtemps.  
  
Et lorsque Sherlock est impliqué, Mycroft fait des erreurs. Il serait bien mieux pour tous que Mycroft reste éloigné de ces affaires, alors il va déléguer la surveillance des Holmes à quelqu'un de compétent. Et objectif.

* * *

La seconde étape est bien plus facile. Il se procure un nouveau téléphone et trouve un nouvel appartement. Dans ces moments, il apprécie sincèrement Anthea et son efficacité. Les fioritures sont arrangées -ses affaires sont déménagées, les systèmes de sécurité sont améliorés, les chauffeurs empruntent de nouveaux parcours- et tout est accompli à une vitesse admirable.  
  
C'est une question de précaution. En six ans, Sherlock s'est rendu deux fois dans son ancien logement et si Mycroft n'appelait pas Sherlock, son frère ne s'embarrasserait à le contacter. Selon toute probabilité, c'est superflu et n'empêchera rien.  
  
Mais il se sent bien en enclenchant les verrous de sa nouvelle porte d'entrée.

* * *

Le recul est une chose magnifique, bien que peu pratique. Avec le recul, Mycroft s'aperçoit qu'enfants, ils sont allés au cirque deux fois. L'une quand Sherlock avait trois ans et l'autre quand il en avait huit. Le premier spectacle avait effrayé Mycroft, les visages couverts de peinture blanche, cachant qui était réellement derrière, le manque de logique dans le nombre insensé de clowns sortant de cette voiture. Les rires et les pantomimes que Mycroft ne comprenait pas alors qu'il avait l'habitude de tout comprendre.  
  
Sherlock avait adoré. À trois ans, il avait rit et pouffé de leurs pitreries. À côté de lui, Eurus n'était qu'un chérubin avec un ruban bleu dans les cheveux, assise sur les genoux de Maman à fixer Sherlock.  
  
À huit ans, Sherlock était resté tranquille et blasé, jusqu'à ce que les clowns trébuchent sur leurs propres pieds en un tas informe. Il avait gloussé, mais avait manqué de cette joie ludique dont il était autrefois pourvu.  
  
Puis, Sherlock avait annoncé :  
  
« Tu es supposé regarder la représentation, Mycroft. »  
\- Les clowns ne m'intéressent pas.  
\- Ils te font peur. »  
  
Il y avait quelque chose de joyeux dans le ton de Sherlock, malveillant et satisfait.  
  
« Tu évites de les regarder. Ta main se resserre sur tes popcorns chaque fois que tu le fais par accident. »  
  
Puis Sherlock avait marqué une pause, l'observant avec curiosité.  
  
« Ce ne sont que des acrobates en costume. Pourquoi te font-ils peur ? »  
  
Et l'espace d'un instant, il y avait des échos de Eurus, curieuse et froide et _''Aurais-tu le vertige ?''_  
  
« Ne joue pas au plus malin, Sherlock. Je suis le plus intelligent. »

* * *

Avec le recul, il aurait dû réalisé que le clown représentait Sherlock et le souvenir de Sherlock des phobies d'enfant de Mycroft. Si ç'avait été Eurus, il y aurait eu du feu, des portes fermées à clé et de la hauteur.  
  
Avec le recul, il aurait dû réaliser que Eurus l'avait conditionné, autant que tous les autres. Que quelques minutes connectée étaient suffisantes pour identifier les menaces pour la sécurité nationale et trouver les traces d'un criminel consultant brillant et assez fou pour la suivre volontairement dans ses plans. Des désastres avaient été évités et des vies sauvées, mais ce n'était qu'un chemin de mie de pain tout tracé pour Mycroft. C'était une raison pour que Mycroft lui parle, une gradation progressive dans les cadeaux qu'elle réclamait, un signe de bonne conduite pour le convaincre que laisser Eurus rencontrer Moriarty était un risque contenu, calculé.  
  
Il s'inquiétait pour Sherlock et maintenait la garde de Eurus, mais s'est finalement avéré plus qu'inutile. Il était complice.  
  
Il s'était laissé dépasser. Alors qu'il pensait jongler avec deux menaces, les contrôler suffisamment pour maintenir la sécurité de tous (surtout celle de Sherlock, mais celle du reste du monde par la même occasion), il avait contribué à la menace. Il lui avait permis de dégénérer.   
  
Avec le recul, c'est clair. Il lui faut plusieurs heures pour l'expliquer au comité avant qu'ils ne comprennent mais au moins, Lady Smallwood pose des questions pertinentes. Pour le moment, il devrait être reconnaissant de ces brefs répits.

* * *

« Enfin. »  
  
Gregory Lestrade lance l'apostrophe comme une blague. Il se frotte la nuque et se redresse. Il roule ses épaules, le résultat d'être resté assis trop longtemps dans les sièges volontairement inconfortables du Club Diogene. Les visiteurs ne sont pas encouragés à attendre, le hall d'accueil n'est supposé être que purement décoratif.  
  
C'est une stratégie pour que les invités ne dérangent pas les membres. Alors Lestrade s'est assis et a attendu. Vraiment, cela en dévoile suffisamment à Mycroft. Ce n'est pas urgent. Sherlock n'est pas en danger immédiat.  
  
Ce qui en fait une bonne opportunité pour informer Lestrade des changements de procédure.  
  
Lestrade se débarrasse de la dernière tension qui nouait ses épaules.  
  
« Vous êtes un homme difficile à trouver.  
\- Merci. »  
  
Mycroft sourit mais ne fait aucun effort pour prétendre être sincère.  
  
« J'ai essayé votre portable, mais la ligne est coupée. Pareil pour le numéro de votre bureau.  
\- Ma ligne a en effet changé. »  
  
Mycroft pêche une carte vierge de sa poche et se munit d'un stylo qui traîne sur une desserte.   
  
« S'il advenait que vous rencontriez de nouveaux problèmes avec Sherlock, voici le numéro à appeler en priorité. »  
  
Lestrade prend la carte. Il fixe trop longtemps les chiffres. L'écriture manuscrite de Mycroft est claire, aucune confusion n'est possible.  
  
« Est-ce votre nouveau numéro ? », demande Lestrade, ses yeux sombres braqués sur lui.  
  
La plupart des gens ne se donneraient pas la peine de questionner l'hypothèse. Mais Gregory Lestrade est prudent, méticuleux et méthodique. Il effectue son travail avec rigueur et efforts. Que Mycroft n'ait plus à collaborer avec lui est un peu dommage.  
  
« Non, mais c'est le numéro approprié si mon frère a besoin d'assistance. »  
  
Mycroft crochète son parapluie à son bras, un signe élégant et direct que la conversation se termine ici.  
  
« J'ai essayé de vous contacter, il y a quelques jours. Vous aviez l'air... »  
  
Et Lestrade s'interrompt, remarquant finalement le parapluie et le manteau de Mycroft.  
  
« Peut-être devrions-nous en discuter dans votre voiture ? Si vous allez quelque part, je ne veux pas vous retenir. »  
  
La présence de Mycroft n'est requise nulle part, mais si Lestrade insiste pour parler davantage, les autres membres du Club n'apprécieraient pas le bruit.  
  
« Ce serait plus adéquat. »  
  
Lestrade agite la main et dit :  
  
« Allons-y, Macduff. »  
  
Mycroft sourit presque. Tellement peu de personnes citent correctement cette référence.  
  
Il se souvient de sa première rencontre avec Lestrade des années plus tôt, la même apparence avantageuse, les mêmes cheveux gris épais -bien qu'ils étaient plus sombres à l'époque-, le même mélange étrange de respect révérencieux et de croyance fervente que personne n'est au-dessus de la loi. Ça s'était passé au Yard, une visite rare permettant à Mycroft de rencontrer les officiers en personne, d'avoir une idée précise des gens que côtoyait Sherlock. Lestrade n'était pas insupportablement stupide, il défendait les résultats de Sherlock tout en ayant conscience des défauts de ses propres capacités. Il s'était avéré être une option tolérable pour devenir ami avec Sherlock.  
  
Il y avait eu quelque chose au cours de cette brève rencontre, un coup d’œil intéressé de la part de Lestrade, suggérant une attraction momentanée. C'était intriguant, en y repensant. Outre ses œillades, Lestrade avait paru confiant. Il savait qu'il n'était pas l'homme le plus intelligent dans la pièce mais ne s'en offensait pas. Selon l'expérience de Mycroft, la plupart des gens ne reconnaissent pas l'existence de l'intelligence supérieure -ils préfèrent se croire égaux, que ce n'est qu'un tour de passe-passe, que ça ne compte d'une certaine manière pas. La plupart des gens font comme s'ils ne savaient pas ou rationalisent.  
  
Mais ces qualités faisaient de Lestrade un lien idéal entre Sherlock et le New Scotland Yard. Sherlock avait besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait respecter son intelligence sans s'en étonner, et ses occupations de détective auraient pu mal tourner avec un autre inspecteur. Lestrade était bien trop précieux dans son rôle de protecteur de Sherlock pour risquer cette jalousie infantile et inévitable si Mycroft empiétait trop dans la vie de Sherlock.  
  
Le fait que Lestrade était marié à l'époque n'avait pas pesé lourd dans sa décision. Cela aurait pu, s'il y avait songé plus d'une seconde.  
  
Maintenant, la différence de bronzage a nettement diminué depuis la disparition de l'anneau et la réputation de Sherlock chez le Met -et la gloire de manière générale- lui assureront d'y travailler aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra. Les contraintes d’antan n'existent plus, mais l'opportunité est passée. Lestrade est divorcé et fréquente quelqu'un -les cheveux mieux coiffés, les ongles coupés de près, tous ces autres infimes détails qui démontrent qu'il porte une attention plus soignée à son apparence- et Mycroft le connaît depuis des années. Mycroft n'est pas de ces hommes qui cherchent plus après avoir fait connaissance.  
  
« Écoutez, commence Lestrade, mal à l'aise, une fois que le silence de la voiture s'est étiré interminablement. Vous allez bien ?  
\- Je vais bien, merci. Et vous-même ?  
\- Ça va, répond Lestrade, par habitude plus qu'autre chose. Sherlock n'est pas entré dans les détails mais-  
\- Mais il voulait que vous vous assuriez de mon état, finit Mycroft pour lui. J'apprécie l'efficacité de cette conversation revigorante. Faîtes savoir à mon frère que je me porte au mieux.  
\- La plupart des gens n'iraient pas bien, après être passés par quelque chose de ce genre.  
\- Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens », réplique aigrement Mycroft  
  
Il devrait être plus poli. Après tout, Lestrade n'y est pour rien.   
  
« Dites à mon frère que je vais bien. Ou dites-lui que je suis une masse informe de tremblements et de sanglots. Dites-lui ce que bon vous plaira. »  
  
Le chauffeur s'engage dans plusieurs virages. Lestrade regarde par la fenêtre, comme s'il reconnaissait les rues qui mènent au Yard.  
  
« De la manière dont je le vois, reprend Lestrade, offrant à Mycroft un coup d’œil ironique. Un homme tel que vous ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'amis. Peu qui vous écouteraient d'une oreille sympathique sans y chercher une rétribution. Mais si vous voulez parler à quelqu'un, appelez-moi.  
\- Voilà une offre des plus gentilles, Inspecteur. »  
  
La voiture ralentit puis s'arrête. Un tintement indique que les portières sont déverrouillées.   
  
« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.  
\- Ne le prenez pas mal, mais pour des génies, Sherlock et vous manquez des capacités de base. Vous devriez parler à quelqu'un. »  
  
Les techniques modernes de police : l'importance de la gestion des risques traumatiques, la surveillance attentive de la santé émotionnelle et le bien-être du témoin. Aussi prosaïque que ce soit, Lestrade y croit.  
  
« Soyez rassuré, je serai surveillé et sujet à des tests psychologiques pendant les mois, si ce n'est les années à venir. Si j'ai besoin de consulter un professionnel qualifié, ce sera fait. »  
  
Lestrade fronce les sourcils mais finit par ouvrir sa portière.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la même chose, déclare-t-il en sortant.  
\- Les mesures appropriées seront prises. Bonne soirée. »

* * *

Le plus ennuyeux, dans le pantomime fou de Sherlock, est que les biens de Mycroft sont endommagés. Les peintures de maître sont souillées et séjournent encore chez un restaurateur professionnel. Toute sa collection de films Hensley a subi des coupes pour y intégrer leurs films de famille. Pas les autres films -Sherlock a heureusement épargné le reste de ses films noirs- mais Mycroft s'interroge sur une éventuelle destruction volontaire. Sherlock connaît assez bien ses goûts pour savoir qu'il regarderait un film Hensley, et il aurait probablement pu se fier à la poussière sur l'étagère pour savoir quelle bobine était la suivante sur la liste.  
  
Maintenant, ses films préférés, tous, doivent être reconstitués, rattachés aux séquences laissées dans une enveloppe blanche sur son lit. Sherlock y a même dessiné un smiley.  
  
La reconstitution prendra du temps, même si Mycroft est tout à fait capable d'effectuer ce travail de ses propres mains. Il pourrait se procurer de nouvelles copies mais celles-ci sont les siennes. Son bref échappatoire dans un monde où tous s'habillent bien et parlent élégamment. Enfant, il aimait ces films, les jours gris de bruine passés à regarder le Détective Hensley sauver la jolie dame et arrêter le méchant ou parfois sauver un autre agent double et tirer sur la femme fatale. Les indices avaient du sens, les histoires étaient toujours logiques. Personne ne s'enlaçait, personne ne s'avouait de sentiments enflammés et aucun signe d'affection ne se cachait derrière les dialogues sardoniques. Les larmes n'étaient toujours qu'un habile jeu de manipulation. C'était un monde fictif qui était intuitif pour Mycroft.  
  


Sherlock les trouvait ennuyeux. Il s'en plaignait, les critiquait et demandait qu'on lui raconte une histoire à la place. Mycroft s'y conformait à contrecœur, du moins jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ait eu cinq ans et que Eurus lui apprenne à jouer du violon. Le duo jouait pendant des heures, errait autour de la maison avec leurs petits violons dans leurs petites mains, jouait des fragments de mélodie, composait chacun à son tour.  
  
Quand ils étaient obligés de rester à l'intérieur, ils s'armaient de leurs violons et jouaient sans arrêter, assez fort pour que Mycroft n'entende pas les dialogues. La seule solution était de mémoriser les films. Alors il pouvait couper le son et écouter ses cadets jouer pendant que le Détective Hensley sauvait le monde.

* * *

« Appel personnel, ligne trois », annonce Anthea en tapant sur sa tablette.  
  
Elle trie les nouveaux messages à la recherche d'une mention quelconque à Bagdad. Ils disposent d'une fenêtre d'une heure avant que la décision finale ne soit prise, n'importe quelle information complémentaire sera utile.  
  
Ils ne peuvent rien faire de plus pour l'instant si ce n'est attendre, alors Mycroft peut tout aussi bien prendre cet appel. C'est un numéro londonien, ainsi élimine-t-il les premières possibilités -ses parents qui appelleraient pour arguer la nécessité de plus de visites, pour quelque chose qu'il désapprouverait franchement et que Lady Smallwood n'autoriserait de toute manière pas- et s'interroge sur l'identité de l'interlocuteur. Sherlock n'appelle jamais à moins qu'il enquête sur une affaire impliquant directement Mycroft, et Mycroft le saurait si un tel mystère était en passe d'être découvert. John Watson n'appellerait pas à moins que ce soit une urgence, et dans ces circonstances, Lady Smallwood l'en aurait entretenu. (Mycroft espère qu'elle le ferait. Si Watson tentait de le contacter, il espère qu'elle lui transmettrait les informations pertinentes avant que l'appel ne lui parvienne.) Personne d'autre ne se présenterait comme un contact personnel de Mycroft pour l'appeler.  
  
Mycroft décroche son téléphone.  
  
« Mycroft Holmes.  
\- Salut, c'est Greg », s'introduit Lestrade.  
  
Pas ce à quoi Mycroft s'attendait.  
  
« Comment avez-vous obtenu ce numéro ?  
\- J'ai appelé le numéro que vous m'aviez donné, je leur ai dit que je devais vous parler. J'ai dit que c'était privé mais que ce n'était pas à propos de Sherlock. »  
  
Mycroft ne le fait pas exprès mais il laisse échapper un reniflement amusé. Il n'a rien entendu d'aussi ouvertement ridicule depuis des semaines.  
  
« Nos interactions sont toujours à propos de Sherlock. Il est _toujours_ question de Sherlock. »

Anthea hausse un sourcil interrogateur mais ne quitte l'écran de son appareil qu'une seconde. Mycroft secoue la tête en réponse : ce n'est rien d'urgent, ils n'ont pas à informer Lady Smallwood. C'est une distraction momentanée mais Mycroft a le temps de la gérer.  
  
Anthea se consacre pleinement à sa tablette. Elle sort du bureau, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran.  
  
« J'ai donné ma parole à Sherlock. J'ai dit que je vous garderais à l’œil.  
\- Et que cherchez-vous précisément ? »  
  
Lestrade est assidu et honorable. Il doit la résolution de nombreuses affaires à l'aide de Sherlock, ainsi que quelques promotions et primes. Il doit plusieurs faveurs à Sherlock et puisqu'il lui a promis, Lestrade continuera jusqu'à ce Sherlock soit satisfait. Il sera plus facile de franchir cet obstacle maintenant que de risquer une interruption forcée dans sa vie. Ce pourrait être contraignant pour plus tard.  
  
« Peu importe. Je présume que vous voulez que nous nous rencontrions en face-à-face ?  
\- Nous pouvons parler par téléphone, si vous préférez. »  
  
Mycroft se sent grimacer de dégoût. Le téléphone est un outil pratique lorsqu'il est nécessaire mais il lit bien mieux ses interlocuteurs quand il peut les voir. De plus, plus il rendra cette conversation désagréable, moins Lestrade insistera pour continuer.   
  
« Je ne préfère pas. Vous êtes au Yard. Passez par mon bureau quand vous aurez fini votre journée.  
\- Comment savez-vous-, commence Lestrade, comme si les bruits autour de lui n'étaient pas parfaitement évidents. Non, pas envie de savoir. Jusqu'à quelle heure y resterez-vous ?  
\- L'estimation actuelle est trois heures du matin, dans le meilleur des scénarios. »  
  
Lestrade siffle longuement.  
  
« Moi qui pensais que mes horaires étaient horribles.  
\- Les miens laissent parfois à désirer. Si seulement les menaces pour le sécurité du pays pouvaient advenir entre neuf et dix-sept heures. »

* * *

Malheureusement, Lestrade arrive à vingt heures vingt-trois, juste après réception des photos de surveillance.

« Asseyez-vous. »  
  
Mycroft pointe un siège, le plus éloigné du sien.  
  
« Ne parlez pas.  
\- Wouaf.  
\- Vous venez bien de... »  
  
Mycroft lève les yeux des plans bleutés sur l'écran de son ordinateur -quatre étages, de multiples points vulnérables, vingt-trois membres du personnel actuellement dans le bâtiment, les salles et les couloirs déserts- dès qu'il entend Lestrade...

« D'aboyer ?  
\- Puisque vous semblez décidé à me traiter comme un chien bien entraîné », annonce Greg en haussant les épaules.  
  
Maintenant que Lestrade a l'attention de Mycroft, il s'assoit, endossant une expression légèrement amusée.  
  
« Partez ou taisez-vous. C'est une situation sensible. »  
  
Mycroft l'ignore, à l'autre bout de son bureau, et se concentre sur les photographies. Il les scrute une par une, recherchant des incohérences et mouvements inexpliqués. Il envoie les images intéressantes à Anthea puis décroche son téléphone.  
  
« Cage d'escalier nord, deuxième étage, la poignée de la fenêtre a été bougée. Point de pression possible. Troisième étage, couloir de l'aile ouest, salle 138. La plâtre du mur sud a été repeint. Rez-de-chaussée, deuxième sortie de secours, derrière l'extincteur. »  
  
Mycroft parcourt une nouvelle fois les images. Il n'en est pas certain, mais mieux vaut être trop prudent que pas assez.  
  
« Vérifiez également les escaliers du toit. Il s'agit sûrement des membres de l'équipe qui sortent fumer, mais assurez-vous en malgré tout. »  
  
Il raccroche, laisse Anthea exécuter la suite des manœuvres. Elle est parfaitement capable d'organiser la marche à suivre depuis les bases qu'il lui a données. Elle le contactera si besoin. Meilleur scénario : L'opération sera un succès et rien n'adviendra. Pire scénario : Il passera sa nuit au bureau à rédiger des traités diplomatiques et parlementer avec bien trop de personnes.  
  
« Puis-je demander ce dont il s'agit ? »  
  
Quand Mycroft lève le regard, Lestrade est penché sur son fauteuil, prêt à agir si nécessaire. Inutile en l'espèce.  
  
« Ce n'est pas une menace immédiate, répond Mycroft. Ne vous en préoccupez pas.  
\- Alors vous ne dirigiez pas une équipe de déminage ? Car les explosions sont le genre de choses dont je me préoccupe. »  
  
Mycroft se demande si sa surprise surpasse son visage impassible.  
  
« Pas sur le sol britannique, concède-t-il, ce qui en révèle déjà trop sans être compromettant.  
\- Ça va, que je sois là ?, s'interroge Lestrade, prouvant que Mycroft n'a pas su cacher son inquiétude comme il aurait dû. Si la situation se gâte, nous pouvons reporter. »  
  
''Reporter'' donne l'impression de quelque chose de décontracté et fait par choix, non pas une obligation et une dette. C'est un choix de mot intéressant.  
  
« Rien ne peut être fait pour l'instant. »  
  
Mycroft a fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir, mais il ne peut pas conduire les équipes. Il ne peut pas porter les armes pour eux. Les événements récents l'ont suffisamment démontré.

« Mais je dois rester jusqu'à ce que les résultats me soient communiqués.  
\- Alors j'en lirai plus demain dans les journaux ?  
\- J'espère que non », déclare sincèrement Mycroft.  
  
Car si cette affaire finit dans les journaux, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses. Il y aura beaucoup, beaucoup d'appels téléphoniques à passer. Il se lève, défroisse ses manches et se dirige vers le service à thé et autre vaisselle sur la table basse à côté de Lestrade.  
  
« Voulez-vous à boire ? Thé, café ?  
\- De l'eau. De la caféine à cette heure et je ne dormirai jamais. »  
  
Mycroft n'a pas de mal à dormir. Il a souvent l'impression de ne pas avoir suffisamment d'heures de sommeil. Il refuse d'appeler cela des insomnies. Il se sert un thé et apporte un verre d'eau pour Lestrade puis s'assoit dans une autre chaise dédiée aux visiteurs. Il laisse le silence s'installer jusqu'à ce que Lestrade se sente obligé de le briser.  
  
« Écoutez », commence Lestrade, reposant son verre sur la table.  
  
C'est un tic de langage qu'il emploie lorsqu'il n'a pas envie de dire les paroles qui suivront.  
  
« Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- Vous avez promis à Sherlock de veiller sur moi, je me souviens.  
\- Ouais, mais- », entame Lestrade avant de s'interrompre.  
  
Il soupire et se passe une main devant les yeux.  
  
« Vous ne me rendez pas la tâche facile, vous savez ?  
\- Je vous ai déjà dit que j'allais bien. D'autres personnes contrôlent déjà mon comportement. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous rendre cette tâche plus facile.  
\- Pas ça. Je voulais dire ''discuter''. Apprendre à connaître quelqu'un.  
\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire »  
  
Mycroft fait tourbillonner son thé dans sa tasse. Il se damnerait pour du sucre. Un thé sucré et écrémé, comme il le buvait enfant. Désormais, il est adulte et boit son thé avec du citron.  
  
« Vous lui avez promis de me surveiller. Je vais bien. Vos obligations sont remplies et votre promesse est tenue. »  
  
Lestrade se frotte la bouche, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de ''sauver les Holmes''.   
  
« Je ne suis pas ici parce que Sherlock me l'a demandé. Je suis ici parce que c'est grave au point que Sherlock Holmes m'a demandé de veiller sur le frère qu'il ne supporte d'ordinaire pas. »  
  
''D'ordinaire'' sonne comme un gentil mensonge. Excepté Noël -fête que Sherlock aime au-delà de toute logique-, ils ne peuvent pas passer cinq minutes ensemble sans se chamailler.  
  
« J'ai bu une pinte avec John, hier soir, continue Lestrade. Et il m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Ces événements sont classés secret défense », se hérisse Mycroft.  
  
Lestrade de cille même pas.  
  
« C'est pour cela qu'il n'a rien écrit sur son blog. Mais il avait besoin de vider son sac et sa dernière thérapeute lui a tiré dessus, alors il s'est confié à moi.  
\- Tout ? », demande Mycroft.  
  
Il sait que les récits de Watson sont détaillés et précis, malgré un fâcheuse tendance à vénérer les capacités intellectuelles de Sherlock et à manquer d'imagination quant aux titres.  
  
« Je pense. Tout ce qu'il sait, du moins. »  
  
Mycroft songe à envoyer paître Lestrade. Il songe à conter cette triste histoire dans sa totalité et à justifier ses actions, ou plutôt leur inexistence. Il songe à confesser que tout est de sa faute, celle de son arrogance mal placée, celle de sa définition biaisée de sécurité. Que sans lui, toute cette débâcle n'aurait peut-être pas eu lieu. Ou qu'au moins, Eurus aurait mis des années à y parvenir.  
  
« Je n'étais pas un enfant très athlétique, entonne Mycroft, choisissant une vérité plus facile à dévoiler. J'avais le vertige, j'avais peur de tomber des arbres. »  
  
Au lieu de remettre en doute le changement de sujet, Lestrade déclare :  
  
« Une peur rationnelle, selon moi.  
\- Sherlock et Eurus aimaient grimper aux arbres, ils grimpaient sur tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, en réalité. Je les observais car j'avais trop peur pour les rejoindre. »  
  
Il se souvient encore clairement de tout, quand il cherchait depuis le sol les couettes de Eurus et les boucles folles de Sherlock entre les branches. La manière dont Eurus les guidait vers les arbres les plus hauts de la forêt et attendait que Sherlock suggère d'escalader. La manière dont elle l'encourageait à monter de plus en plus haut.   
  
« Je pensais toujours qu'ils tomberaient. Non, je pensais toujours que Sherlock tomberait. Je n'ai jamais veillé sur Eurus et ne me suis jamais inquiété pour elle. Je m'inquiétais toujours pour Sherlock.  
\- C'est logique. »  
  
Quand Mycroft hausse un sourcil inquisiteur, Lestrade lui offre un demi-sourire et complète :  
  
« Il était le plus lent de vous trois, pas vrai ? Il était le plus vulnérable. Vous savez, dire que Sherlock est stupide est ce qu'il y a de plus étrange dans tout cela. »  
  
Une part de Mycroft veut défendre Sherlock : Il reste plus intelligent que la vaste majorité des Londoniens. Mais s'il arrête de raconter cette histoire, il ne la terminera jamais.  
  
« Après Barbe Rousse, après que Victor Trevor ait disparu et que personne n'ait été capable de faire cracher le morceau à Eurus, elle a commencé à dessiner. Des dessins sur lesquels Sherlock était barré, ou couché dans un cercueil. Pouvez-vous l'imaginer ? Une enfant qui jouait avec ses crayons de couleur, coloriait avec application la pierre tombale de Sherlock. Chantait à tue-tête.  
\- Seigneur, souffla Lestrade. Il était définitivement l'heure d'appeler les services de Protection de l'Enfance.  
\- Nos parents ont essayé. Ils l'ont faite évaluer par deux psychiatres qui l'ont crue encore affligée par la disparition de Victor Trevor. Ils pensaient que sa fascination pour la mort était une manière comme une autre d'accepter ce qu'il s'était passé et le concept de mortalité. L'un a dit que ses dessins étaient causés par sa peur de perdre Sherlock dans des conditions similaires. L'autre a dit que c'était sa première exposition à la mort et à la perte et qu'elle n'avait pas encore assimilé la véritable différence entre la vie et la mort.  
\- Donc, en d'autres mots, elle était suffisamment maligne pour tromper les toubibs. »  
  
Lestrade inspire lentement, cherchant de toute évidence ses prochains mots.  
  
« C'est assez rare mais ça arrive. C'est flippant de découvrir que le meurtrier est un ado qui ne sait tout simplement pas que tuer est mal.  
\- Vous y avez été confronté ?  
-Seulement deux fois, merci Seigneur. La première fois, un gosse de treize ans avait étranglé la petite-amie, juste pour voir ce que ça faisait. La seconde, un gamin, douze ans à l'époque, avait tué un enfant de trois ans plus jeune parce qu'il voulait son cartable. »  
  
Lestrade secoue la tête, comme s'il pouvait balayer les souvenirs.  
  
« Ça vous colle à la peau. Et quand vous visionnez les enregistrements des interrogatoires, ou pire, si vous êtes celui qui procède à l'interrogatoire, vous ne pouvez pas oublier la sensation. Quand vous les regardez dans les yeux et que vous vous apercevez qu'il manque un morceau.  
\- Ce morceau s'appelle ''humanité'', il me semble. Ou ''compassion''. »  
  
Mycroft s'autorise un rictus ironique.  
  
« Bien que je sois mal placé pour en parler. »  
  
Lestrade incline la tête, plisse les paupières.  
  
« Il y a une différence entre être distant et étrange, ou dans le cas de Sherlock carrément grossier, et ce que vous décrivez. C'est une grosse différence. »  
  
Mycroft acquiesce, lui concédant ce point. Il n'a jamais dépendu des étiquettes psychiatriques comme s'y accroche Sherlock.   
  
« John a-t-il mentionné l'incendie ? »  
  
Opinant, Lestrade se sert un deuxième verre d'eau. C'est un geste fluide, confiant et certain, habitué à être scruté par un public. Un geste qu'il initie chaque fois qu'il interroge un suspect. Mycroft se demande de quoi le suspecte Lestrade.  
  
« Quand elle a commencé à parler de Barbe Rousse le Noyé, Sherlock... »  
  
L'espace d'un instant, les souvenirs sont plus forts que lui. L'espace d'un instant, il se remémore cette chanson qui résonnait toutes les nuits, les vieux conduits de cheminée qui portaient la voix haut perchée de Eurus et les pleurs de Sherlock, si bouleversé. Il se souvient d'être resté allongé dans sa chambre, à écouter sans savoir quoi faire. Il n'a jamais été doué avec ses émotions, il n'a jamais fait assez confiance à toutes leurs nuances pour naviguer dans leurs virages illogiques. Alors il était resté allongé, écoutait les paroles de la chanson. Essayait d'y déceler la réponse que Eurus clamait y avoir caché. Ça n'avait pas de sens, mais il avait l'impression que les réponses étaient tout juste hors de sa portée. Il avait l'impression de décortiquer de la physique quantique, comme si les quelques phrases scandées par Eurus s'alignaient en un schéma cohérent. Mais Eurus avait dit « La réponse est la chanson. Seul Sherlock peut la résoudre. » et Mycroft n'était pas suffisamment intelligent pour trouver seul. Il ne pouvait pas tout réparer, alors Sherlock pleurait tandis que Mycroft attendait que quelqu'un d'autre intervienne.  
  
« Mycroft ? », l'interpelle Lestrade.  
  
Sa voix est douce mais Mycroft sursaute malgré tout, le tirant de ses douze ans, du bruit de la porte de la chambre de Sherlock qui s'ouvrait, resté pétrifié et le souffle coupé tandis que Maman parlait, calmait Sherlock et l'emmenait dans la chambre parentale pour la nuit.  
  
Les mains de Mycroft enserrent sa tasse. Il s'oblige à décrisper les doigts, à soulager sa poigne avant de casser quelque chose.   
  
« Quand nous avons compris qu'il était mort, se lance Mycroft d'un ton froid, mais c'est la seule méthode dont il dispose pour terminer son histoire. Sherlock a arrêté de parler. Il obéissait à ce qu'on lui demandait. Il mangeait, s'habillait, dormait aussi longtemps qu'on lui disait mais il refusait de parler. Il s'asseyait et fixait un point dans le vide ou errait dans le jardin. Il ne touchait ni ne regardait rien, ne courait pas dans tous les sens pour explorer, il marchait juste sans but et revenait pour le dîner. »  
  
Lorsque Mycroft se détourne des yeux inquiets de Lestrade, son expression exsudant de sympathie, il peut revoir Eurus telle qu'elle était à l'époque. Ses cheveux bruns attachés en couettes, sa jupe en denim et son débardeur bleu sombre, ses yeux fascinés qui ne quittaient jamais Sherlock. Trop brillants et trop intéressés. Il peut l'entendre dire ''Ce n'est pas permanent, Mycroft. Ce n'est qu'un os cassé. Il guérira en prenant une forme différente.''  
  
« Une forme différente ? », s'étonne Lestrade, confus.  
  
Et Mycroft réalise qu'il a parlé tout haut. S'il était de ceux qui s'empourprent au moindre embarras, il serait rouge comme un phare.  
  
« C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Que Sherlock guérirait comme un os cassé. Il y a toujours une trace de la fracture, c'est une forme différente dans laquelle on peut encore deviner les contours d'origine. Une forme différente, un changement irréversible. Elle avait raison. Il n'a plus jamais été le même enfant. »  
  
Mycroft repose ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Il se refuse à se pencher pour saisir sa tasse.  
  
« Puis vinrent les dessins.  
\- Et ? »  
  
Mycroft n'aime pas être questionné. Il déteste particulièrement les questions vagues. Quand elles lui sont adressées, du moins.  
  
« Et ?  
\- Vous avez parlé d'un incendie. Que s'est-il passé ? »  
  
En d'autres circonstances, Mycroft applaudirait l'instinct de Lestrade. Il fait attention aux gens, remarque quand un suspect évite un sujet en particulier. Mais pour le moment, il n'apprécie pas vraiment cette qualité.  
  
« Elle a déclenché un incendie.  
\- Et ?  
\- Sherlock dormait dans la chambre de nos parents, depuis qu'il refusait de parler. Ils étaient dans l'aile est. Les chambres des enfants étaient dans l'aile ouest. C'est ici que le feu a commencé.  
\- Alors une petite génie psychopathe s'est elle-même piégée dans un incendie ? Avait-elle prévu d'être secourue ?  
\- Elle est sortie pour attendre. »  
  
Mycroft inspire profondément et repousse les souvenirs de la fumée et de la chaleur. La brûlure de la poignée de porte qui ne tournait pas dans sa paume, les crépitements des flammes, les craquements des fondations en bois de la maison, bien plus fort que ce qu'il imaginait.  
  
« Elle a verrouillé la porte de ma chambre. J'ai dû sortir par la fenêtre.  
\- Et vous aviez le vertige, complète lentement Lestrade. Et elle le savait, pas vrai ?  
\- Oui. Nos parents m'ont demandé si j'étais blessé. Eurus m'a demandé si j'avais toujours peur des hauteurs. »  
  
Mycroft prend une pause, réfléchit à ce qu'il devrait dire ensuite. C'est la conversation la plus désagréable qu'il ait jamais eue, et ce en comptant les nombreuses fois où il a dû papoter avec le Premier Ministre. Mais en excluant ses discussions avec James Moriarty et Eurus, pour des raisons évidentes.  
  
« Vous pensez qu'elle vous ciblait ?  
\- J'en suis pratiquement sûr. Bien que je ne sache pas si l'objectif était de me tuer ou de me briser comme Sherlock. Mes parents... Ils n'y ont vu aucune mauvaise intention. De la confusion et un manque de compréhension, mais ils pensaient qu'elle ne voulait blesser personne. »  
  
Mycroft sent la grimace qui tire ses traits, un écho de son dédain d'enfance pour les facultés intellectuelles de ses parents.   
  
« Par chance, Oncle Rudy s'en est mêlé et les a convaincus qu'il serait intenable de la laisser vivre dans la même maison que nous. Elle avait besoin d'une supervision constante, pour sa propre sécurité. »  
  
Heureusement, Lestrade garde le silence.  
  
« J'ai regardé cinq personnes mourir, Inspecteur. La plupart ont été tuées, des gardes qui faisaient leur travail et qui ne se seraient jamais attendus à une telle cruauté. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le rôle que j'ai joué dans cette vaste mise en scène, pour les choix que j'ai pris et qui nous ont conduits dans cette situation. »  
  
Mycroft saisit sa tasse, garde ses mains stables et sa prise légère.  
  
« Mais je ne suis pas hanté par les souvenirs. Mes heures de sommeil ne sont pas gaspillées en cauchemars. Je vais, selon toutes définitions, bien. »

* * *

Il ne s'attend pas à entendre de nouveau parler de Lestrade, mais une semaine plus tard, il l'appelle. Mycroft parcourt un rapport du Cabinet des plus barbants -terriblement peu divertissant mais essentiel à connaître-, l'appel est donc une distraction bienvenue.

« Mycroft Holmes.

\- Salut. Écoutez, lance Lestrade d'une voix ronchonne. Y a-t-il la moindre chance que vous sachiez où se trouve _votre frère_ , en ce moment ? »

La manière avec laquelle il articule ''votre frère'', le ton plus aigu que le reste de sa phrase, suggère que Lestrade serait bien tenté d'insérer une multitude d'adjectifs peu flatteurs entre les mots.

« Il se montre récalcitrant, si je comprends bien, répond Mycroft, heureux de se détourner de son écran pour un moment. Si la situation est dangereuse, je vous suggère d'appeler le numéro que je vous ai communiqué.

\- Il vole des indices sur mes scènes de crime », s'insurge dramatiquement Lestrade.

Mycroft éprouverait presque de la sympathie à son égard.

« Alors non, rien de dangereux. Il n'est pas à Baker Street, et je me disais que si vous connaissiez sa géolocalisation, je pourrais l'étrangler maintenant sans avoir à attendre.

\- Ce n'est plus de ma compétence, je le crains.

\- Surveiller votre... »

Lestrade marque une pause, sans doute pour ravaler les quolibets qui lui viennent en tête.

« Votre petit frère n'est plus de votre compétence ?

\- La surveillance des Holmes a été réassignée. Ce n'est plus une prérogative de mon portefeuille.

\- Vraiment ? », s'étonne Lestrade, perdant son air ennuyé.

Il paraît plutôt surpris, curieux. Légèrement incrédule.

« Un jugement plus objectif est requis.

\- Mais c'était vraiment une mission professionnelle ?

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. »

Plusieurs fois.

« Ouais, mais je ne vous croyais pas. J'ai toujours pensé que vous utilisiez les avantages de votre emploi pour garder un œil sur Sherlock. Le garder loin des problèmes autant que possible. »

Parfois, Mycroft s'interroge sur le monde qui l'entoure. Il peut comprendre l'ignorance et la méfiance quand les gens sont nourris de mensonges. Mais lorsqu'on leur dit la vérité et qu'ils n'y croient toujours pas, il s'inquiète pour l'avenir de sa nation.

« Ce serait un abus flagrant de mon poste.

\- Je suppose. Je me disais juste... que le Gouvernement n'en avait pas grand chose à carrer de Sherlock Holmes.  
\- Étant donnés les efforts monopolisés pour contenir la sœur, il y a lieu de surveiller le frère.  
\- Huh », marmonne Lestrade, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.  
  
Pendant un moment, Mycroft écoute le fond sonore -le feutré des pas sur la moquette, les voix lointaines des personnes alentours. De toute évidence, Lestrade s'est isolé dans une salle de réunion pour passer son appel. Quelque part où les murs sont épais, où il peut faire des cent pas frénétiques sans être vu. Soudainement, un soupir de défaite.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ramènera les indices dans les prochains jours. Il était simplement surexcité par l'idée des jumeaux.  
\- Des jumeaux identiques ?, s'informe Mycroft, songeant déjà aux nombreux avantages qui découlent d'un duplicata génétique lorsqu'on commet un meurtre.  
\- Ce n'est apparemment jamais le coup des jumeaux, sauf dans cette affaire.  
\- Le meurtre présente-t-il deux méthodes différentes ? Poignardé et trauma crânien, peut-être ?  
\- On attend toujours le rapport médico-légal. Pourquoi ?  
\- Avoir un jumeau identique est fort pratique quand on veut tuer quelqu'un. Soit un seul individu a commis le meurtre, a prévu des preuves pour incriminer l'autre, soit les deux sont bel et bien coupables. S'il s'agit de la première option, il n'y aura qu'une seule méthode d'assassinat et les deux jumeaux clameront leur innocence, mais l'un deux mettra en doute l'alibi de l'autre. S'il s'agit de la seconde option, deux méthodes distinctes auront été employées, deux attaques distinctes dont la combinaison aura conduit au décès de la victime. »  
  
Lestrade marche. Mycroft l'entend dans sa respiration.  
  
« En quoi est-ce une aide ?  
\- Les deux jumeaux peuvent tromper le détecteur de mensonge, car ni l'un ni l'autre n'aura tué la victime directement. Ils peuvent le dire honnêtement et le penser. S'ils sont traduits en justice, leurs avocats respectifs feront valoir que leur client n'est pas responsable du décès, que leurs actions indépendantes n'auraient constitué que des coups et blessures. Vous devrez vous montrer très persuasif pour que la notion d'homicide soit retenue contre eux. »  
  
Le silence s'installe à l'autre bout de la ligne. Mycroft profite de ces minutes pour avancer sur son dossier. Il devra le lire quoi qu'il arrive. Autant profiter du temps de réflexion de Lestrade à cet usage.  
  
Il en est à la seconde page quand Lestrade se racle la gorge.  
  
« Parfois, les Holmes me donnent l'impression d'être parfaitement inutile.  
\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, réplique Mycroft. Vous remplissez votre rôle de manière satisfaisante. Chaque outil a son utilité.  
\- Vous venez de me traiter d'outil ?  
\- D'outil utile », le corrige Mycroft.  
  
Lestrade renifle.  
  
« Je suppose que vous ne vouliez pas dire cela avec autant de condescendance que ce que j'interprète.  
\- J'étais parfaitement sincère, affirme Mycroft. La police fait plus que résoudre des crimes. Il faut assembler les preuves pertinentes, exécuter la justice prononcée par le tribunal, parler aux victimes et aux témoins.  
\- Et remplir de la paperasse. De la paperasse sans fin, à l'infini.  
\- Ce serait du gâchis que Sherlock ou moi perdions notre temps à une telle besogne.  
\- Je suis bon pour faire les tâches qui vous ennuieraient ? »  
  
Son ton est sec mais Mycroft suspecte qu'il le taquine.  
  
« Vous résolvez les meurtres. Je doute qu'un cadavre se vexe si vous mettez des semaines à attraper son assassin, argue Mycroft, appréciant plus qu'à l'ordinaire cette petite joute verbale. Alors que mon poste exige un intellect plus rapide. Sans cela, une guerre globale régnerait et la Bourse serait dans un état misérable. »  
  
Lestrade a l'air de se retenir de rire :  
  
« Et quelle est l'excuse de Sherlock ?  
\- Sherlock n'en a pas. Mais le forcer à une action fastidieuse serait excessivement cruel pour les tiers obligés de collaborer avec lui. »  
  
Cette fois, Lestrade rit vraiment. Ce n'est pas une réaction commune au sens de l'humour de Mycroft.  
  
« Attendez une minute. »  
  
Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, une conversation échangée dans un open space surchargé. Mycroft retourne à sa lecture tandis que Lestrade franchit une nouvelle porte et pianote sur un ordinateur. Son bureau, très probablement. Quelques touches supplémentaires, le clique d'une souris -et Mycroft doit se retenir de physiquement lever les yeux au ciel en réaction à la myopie mesquine de la politique partisane- puis Lestrade grommelle :  
  
« Huh.  
\- Le rapport médico-légal est arrivé.  
\- La cause de la mort est la combinaison d'un trauma crânien porté par un objet contondant et d'une perforation de l'abdomen. Merci. »  
  
Mycroft sent la surprise se peindre sur son visage. Il s'est accoutumé aux remerciements civilisés qu'il reçoit au bureau, un tic verbal automatique et sans honnêteté, une habitude ancrée par de bonnes manières. Être remercié en dehors de ce cadre est toujours l’œuvre d'un sarcasme. Mais Lestrade est sincère.  
  
« De rien.  
\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, annonce Lestrade avec une certaine joie. Je dois envoyer un message à Sherlock.  
\- Pour qu'il vous ramène les preuves ?  
\- Pas vraiment, ricane Lestrade. Je pensais plutôt à _Merci de ta participation mais nous avons trouvé sans toi. Peut-être une autre fois ?_  »  
  
Le tableau d'un Sherlock scandalisé par l'affront d'un tel message est un spectacle ravissant. Si Mycroft était un homme meilleur -s'il pouvait se trouver en présence de Sherlock sans régresser à cette époque où ils avaient douze et dix-sept ans-, il ne trouverait pas tant de plaisir à l'imaginer. Il ne devrait pas, mais c'est ainsi.

* * *

La vie suit son cours, comme attendu. Jusqu'à ce que Sherlock fasse irruption dans son bureau, son manteau virevoltant autour de lui.  
  
« Tu viens à la fête d'anniversaire de John, annonce-t-il avec grandiloquence.  
\- Certainement pas. »  
  
C'est la première fois que Mycroft parle à Sherlock depuis que leurs parents ont exigé de rendre visite à Eurus. Il y a eu une trêve silencieuse. Mycroft s'interdit de vérifier les rapports de surveillance et Sherlock... eh bien, Sherlock n'a pas changé du tout. Dans le tomber de ses boucles ébouriffées, Mycroft voit la saleté des rues mal fréquentées et les enquêtes étranges, le vent fouetté par les hélices d'un hélicoptère. Des voyages réguliers à Sherrinford.  
  
Lady Smallwood lui a demandé s'il souhaitait avoir un droit de veto sur la liste des visiteurs. Il lui a répliqué qu'il serait probablement plus sage qu'il n'ait aucun droit de regard sur la question.  
  
« Tu serais mort, sans John, déclare dramatiquement Sherlock. Je t'aurais tué depuis des années. Le moins que tu puisses faire est venir.  
\- Le moins que je puisse faire n'est absolument rien, cher frère », rétorque-t-il.  
  
Car ces facéties conversationnelles l'ont toujours ennuyé. Sherlock en est conscient.  
  
« C'est son anniversaire.  
\- Toutes mes félicitations.  
\- Sa femme est morte. Notre sœur l'a presque noyé. Viens à la fête.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence changerait quoi que ce soit aux faits avérés que tu as énoncés.  
\- Tu peux te libérer quelques heures.  
\- J'ai du travail. »  
  
Mycroft ignore le gloussement guttural de Sherlock qui souligne son bureau vide de tout dossier. Il l'a déblayé à la seconde où il a appris que Sherlock avait pénétré le bâtiment.  
  
« Viens, Mycroft. »  
  
L'expression de Sherlock est à la fois lasse et suppliante. Il est presque inquiet du refus de Mycroft. D'habitude, il est ravi que Mycroft décline.  
  
« J'ai promis à John que je t'inviterais. »  
  
Voilà donc le cœur de toute cette mise en scène. John Watson à fait promettre à Sherlock de l'inviter et a forcé leur interaction. Sherlock ne veut pas décevoir Watson, même si les raisons de Watson ont un fondement sentimental. Sherlock tient à John, et Sherlock a promis.  
  
Aussi peu pertinent que ce soit, Mycroft a passé trop d'années à se préoccuper du bonheur de Sherlock pour s'arrêter maintenant.  
  
« Je peux banaliser quatre-vingt-dix minutes. Pas une de plus. »

* * *

Pour l'anniversaire de Watson, l'appartement de Baker Street est décoré de guirlandes en papier bleues et rouges, accordées aux assiettes en carton. Un punch suspect est servi dans des gobelets en plastique. L'organisation est l’œuvre de Madame Hudson qui navigue dans la foule en présentant des plats de saucisses roulées et de nems miniatures. Dans le petit appartement, elle fait montre d'un talent indéniable pour slalomer et servir tous ses invités tout en s'évertuant à éviter Mycroft.

Il a promis à Sherlock quatre-vingt-dix minutes, ainsi reste-t-il malgré le manque de nourriture. Il peut encore endurer trente-sept minutes avant de mourir de faim. Il n'aurait pas dû sauter le déjeuner.  
  
Il fait tourbillonner le punch rosé dans son gobelet. Il n'a pas l'intention de le boire, mais avoir un verre ou une bouteille à la main semble être de mise.  
  
Beaucoup d'invités sont des membres de la clinique de Watson, d'autres sont des policiers du Yard, il voit également quelques anciens clients de Sherlock. C'est un mélange intéressant de jeunes et de vieux, ordinaire et en quelque sorte étrange, mais Watson et même Sherlock apprécient cette diversité. Tous les deux sourient, serrent les mains qui passent, accordent parfois des accolades, et s'imbibent généreusement de punch.  
  
Lestrade a passé un certain temps à discuter avec le médecin légiste favori de Sherlock -Molly Catherine Hooper, se souvient Mycroft- et une femme aux cheveux courts, probablement Harriet Watson, à en juger par la structure osseuse de son visage.  
  
Mycroft a souhaité à Watson un joyeux anniversaire et lui a offert le cadeau réglementaire (''Une carte cadeau de chez Harods, Mycroft ? Tu n'as rien trouver de plus personnalisé ?'', s'est plaint Sherlock). Il a même remercié Sherlock pour son invitation, devant Watson. Puis il a laissé les autres invités le relayer dans les félicitations et s'est retiré, le gobelet plastique obligatoire en main, pour se trouver une place entre le bureau et la fenêtre.  
  
C'est l'endroit parfait. Assez proche de la masse pour donner l'impression de suivre une conversation, assez loin pour que personne ne vienne lui parler. Dans une pièce de cette taille, sa grandeur lui permet d'analyser la fête mais en comparaison des hautes fenêtres, il passe presque inaperçu.  
  
De la nourriture serait agréable, mais chaque fois que Madame Hudson l'entraperçoit, son sourire se crispe et elle se braque vers le groupe le plus proche.  
  
À l'autre bout de la salle, Lestrade brandit son verre vide et s'extirpe de la conversation en quête de quoi le remplir. Quand son verre est plein, il erre en direction de la fenêtre de Mycroft. Mycroft jette un nouveau coup d’œil à l'attroupement qui se tient à deux pieds de lui, se demandant le ou lesquels d'entre eux Lestrade connaît. Aucun ne fait partie des services de police -un médecin, deux infirmières, un coiffeur, un plombier et... un actuaire- mais peut-être que Lestrade n'en connaît encore aucun. Mycroft suspecte que la rousse a attiré l'attention de Lestrade, il l'a reluquée quand elle a enlevé son manteau et révélé le décolleté flatteur de sa robe.  
  
(S'il en est ainsi, c'est bien dommage. Son petit-ami est en déplacement et elle espère bien se fiancer pour Noël.)  
  
Mycroft accroche son parapluie à son bras et tient son punch dans l'autre main. Le parapluie est chargé -il a pris l'habitude de vérifier qu'il l'est avant de quitter son appartement, ou son bureau, ou de sortir de la voiture- mais ce n'est pas pour autant rassurant dans une pièce qui a explosé il y a peu. Non pas que quoi que ce soit le laisse deviner. Sherlock s'est assuré que tout redevienne exactement comme avant.  
  
Lestrade dépasse la rousse par la gauche, puis le groupe tout entier. Il s'installe à côté de Mycroft et dit :  
  
« Contrebande, n'en parlez à personne. »  
  
Puis tend à Mycroft une serviette en papier pliée.  
  
C'est chaud dans la paume de Mycroft. Il l'ouvre pour découvrir trois nems dorés.   
  
« Je ne pense pas que vous vous rendiez compte des risques que vous prenez.  
\- Ravitaillement dans les tranchées. Je peux gérer. »  
  
Mycroft attend que Madame Hudson lui tourne le dos pour pénétrer dans la cuisine vide. Il mange le premier et siffle :  
  
« Merci beaucoup. »  
  
Il s'arrange pour avaler le deuxième avant son retour.  
  
« Vous avez toute ma gratitude.  
\- Ce ne sont que des amuse-bouches », pouffe Lestrade en haussant les épaules.  
  
Son sourire est trop naturel, ses yeux brillent légèrement. Il aime de toute évidence le punch.   
  
« Vous savez, je ne l'avais jamais vue détester qui que ce soit. J'ai déjà traîné Sherlock hors d'ici les menottes aux poignets et elle me propose pourtant toujours des biscuits avec mon thé.  
\- C'est plus une discordance mutuelle », révèle Mycroft.  
  
Lestrade se penche plus près, observant le visage de Mycroft comme s'il cherchait une blague.  
  
« Madame Hudson ? Qui n'aime pas Madame Hudson ?  
\- Moi. »  
  
Mycroft ne s'en est jamais caché. Mais il a passé sa carrière à parlementer avec des tiers qu'il trouve aberrants, il ne le montre donc que lorsqu'il est distrait ou épuisé.  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
C'est une question que Sherlock ne poserait jamais. Pour Sherlock, Madame Hudson est l'un des meilleurs aspect de sa vie à Londres. Sherlock sait que Mycroft n'aime pas la plupart des gens et il se fiche d'en apprendre plus.  
  
« Pourquoi ?, lui fait-il écho.  
\- Ouais. Vous avez forcément vos raisons. Même si c'est juste parce qu'elle parle trop fort ou qu'elle marche trop lentement, on a toujours une raison pour ne pas supporter quelqu'un. »  
  
Lestrade zieute la salle puis ajoute :  
  
« La voie est libre. Elle est dans la cuisine. »  
  
Mycroft mâche le dernier nem. Il est froid maintenant, mais toujours savoureux. Après avoir avalé, il s'autorise à se confier :  
  
« Sherlock connaissait son mari.  
\- Ouais. Il s'est passé quelque chose aux États-Unis, c'est ça ?   
\- Sherlock l'avait rencontré à Londres. Il était un de ses dealers. »  
  
Lestrade n'en parle pas, mais il connaît Sherlock depuis plus longtemps que John. Il doit se souvenir de l'état dans lequel était Sherlock avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse : dangereusement maigre, la peau tendue sur ses pommettes, les tressautements de ses mains. Lestrade n'est peut-être pas au courant des seringues vides au sol ou des prises à la limite de l'overdose, mais il en sait assez.  
  
« Je l'ignorais », avoue Lestrade.  
  
Il n'a plus le sourire. L'honnêteté est un horrible défaut lorsqu'on travaille en politique. Mycroft le sait.  
  
« Ce n'est pas important », lance Mycroft, usant de semi-vérités  
  
Ce n'est important qu'à ses yeux. Il est le seul qui voit cette bâtisse et pense aux sacrifices, au nombre de familles qui pleurent les toxicomanes, au nombre de toxicomanes qui paient pour se gâcher la vie.  
  
« Je suis peu enclin au pardon. Demandez à Sherlock. »  
  
C'est l'occasion idéale pour Lestrade de sortir une excuse bancale et rejoindre un énième groupe de la fête. Il pourrait trouver un partenaire de discussion plus loquasse, quelqu'un qui aime la foule et déblatérer sur des sujets sans intérêt. Pas Mycroft, qui compte les minutes avant de partir.  
  
Lestrade reste jusqu'à ce que son verre soit vide. C'est plus que ce à quoi s'attendait Mycroft.

* * *

Il ne s'attend certainement pas à entendre les pas pressés de Lestrade dévaler les escaliers de Baker Street, ni à la main ferme de Lestrade qui se referme sur son bras alors qu'il ouvre la portière de la voiture. Mycroft dévisage les doigts cramponnés mais Lestrade retire sa main en esquissant une grimace d'excuse.  
  
« Pardon », marmonne Lestrade, presque hors d'haleine.  
  
Il sent des traces de tabac, en dépit de ses tentatives d'arrêter.  
  
« Je suis parti me servir un autre verre, j'ai commencé à parler avec John et puis je vous ai vu partir.  
\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester plus longtemps. Mon emploi du temps ne me le permet pas. »  
  
Lestrade passe une main dans ses cheveux, coupés dans la semaine comme le prouvent les mèches grises plus claires.  
  
« Écoutez. »  
  
Encore ce tic introductif.  
  
« Je suppose que vous le savez déjà, mais j'ai dû changer de téléphone -la Tamise et Sherlock, ne posez pas de question-, alors voilà mon nouveau numéro. »  
  
Il sort une carte de la poche de son pantalon. Un numéro de téléphone est inscrit derrière. L'encre est éraflée et les coins sont cornés par trois heures passées dans une poche.  
  
« J'aurais pu me le procurer si j'en avais besoin, réplique Mycroft.  
\- Ouais, admet Lestrade, souriant et se penchant un peu plus près. Mais ainsi, je peux vous inviter à m'appeler. Juste... au cas où vous auriez envie de parler. »  
  
C'est une invitation étrange pour un homme habituellement assuré. L'inclinaison de la tête, le sourire rempli d'espoir : des signes d'attirance. D'intérêt. Mycroft se demande si Lestrade en est lui-même conscient. Est-ce une motivation réfléchie ou une simple perte d'inhibitions due à un excès de ce punch surdosé ?  
  
Mycroft prend la carte sans la moindre intention d'en faire usage.   
  
« Merci de l'offre. »

* * *

Il n'a réellement pas l'intention d'appeler. Mycroft a prévu de passer la nuit avec un verre de scotch millésimé et un film du Détective Hensley (maintenant que sa collection est reconstituée). Mais son rituel manque de quelque chose. Une cigarette se consume dans le cendrier et un verre l'attend sur la table basse. Le film se joue sans que vienne l'interrompre le moindre souvenir d'enfance.  
  
Tout est comme ce devrait être, mais Mycroft ne peut pas se détendre. Il ne peut pas se concentrer sur le film et ignorer le monde. Il guette sans arrêt la porte, se demande si elle va s'ouvrir. Il attend un bruit inconnu ou une voix familière.  
  
Le système de sécurité de l'appartement est une œuvre d'art. La décoration intérieure est peut-être lisse et élégante, trop moderne aux goûts de Mycroft, mais un bon système de sécurité avait évincé ces mécontentements. Il ne l'a vérifié qu'une fois, ce soir. Il refuse de vérifier à nouveau les contrôles qui peuvent se faire depuis son téléphone. Il restera assis là et ne s'effrayera pas des fantômes dont il est protégé.  
  
Mais son portable est dans sa main et son pouce plane sur l'application du système de sécurité. Mycroft inspire et compose le numéro de Lestrade à la place.  
  
« Allo ? », décroche Lestrade.  
  
Son ton est assez amical, même pour un appel en masqué.  
  
« C'est Mycroft Holmes. Je vous dérange ?  
\- Si ça a quoi que ce soit à voir avec Sherlock, oui. Je fais quelque chose de très important et de très personnel », annonce Lestrade en ne blaguant qu'à moitié.  
  
C'est samedi soir, Mycroft de peut pas blâmer le pauvre qui ne demande qu'un peu de paix. Sherlock est tout sauf paisible.  
  
« Mais si c'est pour vous, je ne fais que regarder Indiana Jones. Je l'ai déjà vu.  
\- La nouveauté n'est pas la seule qualité d'un film, rétorque Mycroft. Parfois, quelque chose de familier est plus engageant.  
\- Vous parlez comme un collectionneur, pouffe Lestrade, devinant mais devinant juste. Indiana Jones ? James Bond ?  
\- Des films noirs, pour la plupart.  
\- Des préférés ? »  
  
Sans conviction, il néglige la question. Il est plus à l'aise lorsque les conversations sont vagues et imprécises, les gens ne se souviennent jamais des détails.  
  
« Juste des vieux films. Rien que vous connaîtriez.  
\- Testez-moi.  
\- Êtes-vous familier avec ce genre cinématographique ?  
\- Je suis flic, lui rappelle Lestrade, ce qui ne répond pas tout à fait à la question de Mycroft. Nous avons tous grandi en regardant les aventures de héros à badge.  
\- Hmmm. »  
  
Ça sonne logique. Beaucoup d'agents politiques regardaient _Yes, Minister_ lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.  
  
« J'ai plus tendance à regarder des films d'action avec des personnages bourrus et bagarreurs, mais j'en ai vu quelques uns en noir et blanc. Et _The Bill_. Tous les flics ont déjà vu _The Bill_ une fois dans leur vie, philosophe Lestrade avant de ramener le sujet d'origine sur le tapis. Alors... ?  
\- Alors ?  
\- Quel est votre préféré ? »  
  
Ce n'est pas un secret d’État. C'est quelque chose que la plupart des gens ignorent, mais il n'y a aucune raison de cacher la vérité.  
  
« Les films du Détective Hensley. Ce ne sont pas les polars du siècle, mais je les aime bien.  
\- Je crois que je connais. »  
  
Lestrade fait claquer ses doigts pour réfléchir. Ce devrait être plus agaçant que cela.  
  
« Ce sont ceux avec -quel est son nom ? Elle jouait Velma, Velma -Velma Lynn, c'est ça !  
\- Très bien, Inspecteur.  
\- Vous savez, vous pourriez m'appeler Greg.  
\- Je ne pourrais vraiment pas », renvoie Mycroft avec le niveau parfait de détachement.  
  
Il n'a jamais compris ce qu'il y avait de plus fastidieux à prononcer quelques syllabes supplémentaires. Raccourcir les noms et prénoms le dépasse.   
  
« Inspecteur Lestrade est plus adéquat.  
\- C'est en effet ce que dit mon dernier bilan de performance.  
\- J'en doute. »  
  
Mycroft fait tourner son scotch dans son verre, pesant le pour et le contre entre le boire et le simple confort d'avoir quelque chose à tenir pour le distraire.  
  
« Votre taux d'élucidation vous élève à 98% du rendement attendu pour votre rang. Votre bilan de performance devrait être plus élogieux.  
\- Je pourrais vous demander comment vous le savez, marmotte Lestrade sans donner l'impression d'être choqué. Mais je vais ranger ça avec les autres trucs bizarres que font les Holmes.  
\- J'ai une bonne mémoire, un accès libre à toutes sortes d'informations et j'aime savoir des choses.  
\- Quel genre de choses ?  
\- Des choses de tous les genres. »  
  
Une pause est marquée, ce qui est prévisible. Il a développé la fâcheuse tendance à être trop honnête durant ses échanges avec Lestrade. Il associe Lestrade à Sherlock, naturel puisque Sherlock est la seule chose qu'ils ont en commun, et il s'autorise à parler comme en présence de Sherlock. Comme s'il n'avait qu'à attendre une pause, plutôt que de tenir compte du temps de traitement. Plutôt que de se rappeler que le monde qu'il perçoit n'est pas le monde dans lequel vivent la plupart des gens.  
  
« Toutes mes excuses. C'est en l’occurrence le genre de choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir. »  
  
Lestrade émet un reniflement amusé.  
  
« Ça reste vrai malgré tout.  
\- Mais ce ne devrait pas être dit à voix haute.  
\- Et qu'en est-il de Gregory ?, demande Lestrade, revenant à nouveau au sujet principal. Comme forme d'adresse.  
\- Acceptable, bien que- »  
  
Informel, songe Mycroft. Familier. Ça suggère une proximité que Mycroft n'encourage pas avec son prochain. Il a appris la leçon à l'université : les anormalités sont mieux acceptées de loin. Les gens le trouvent moins rebutant quand ils pensent ne pas le connaître suffisamment. Une distance polie rend la vie plus facile.  
  
« Comme je le disais, Inspecteur Lestrade est parfaitement adéquat. »  
  
Lestrade semble se divertir, mais est trop borné pour abandonner de sitôt.  
  
« C'est drôlement cérémonieux.  
\- Je n'ai rien contre la cérémonie, la formalité ni les traditions. Ce ne sont pas nécessairement de mauvais traits de caractère. Le monde se porterait mieux si nous nous y tenions davantage, si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Ça me va tant que je ne suis pas obligé de porter une cravate.  
\- Et que les cravates vous ont-elles fait ?  
\- C'est un coup à finir suffoqué. Croyez-moi, j'ai failli y passer. »  
  
C'est facile à imaginer : Lestrade à la poursuite d'un suspect, une main soudainement accrochée aux pans de sa cravate, le choc inattendu.  
  
« Mais le pire reste le café.  
\- Le café ?  
\- Le café, le thé, toutes les boissons chaudes. La soupe. Mes cravates sont irrémédiablement attirées par les liquides encore fumants. Personne ne dégage une aura d'autorité avec une cravate trempée dans le café.  
\- La solution est de porter un veston.  
\- Non, s'exclame derechef Lestrade, détendu et l'air badin. J'en portais un à mon mariage. Plus jamais.  
\- Et si vous vous remariez ? », s'entend demander Mycroft.  
  
C'est bien trop personnel. Sherlock l'accuserait de forcer. Mais il est curieux.  
  
« Vous en porteriez un ?  
\- J'y ai réfléchi. Un mariage à l'étranger, annonce Lestrade, clairement enthousiasmé par le concept. Me marier sur la plage avec une belle chemise. Pas de veste. Pas de cravate. Définitivement pas de veston. »  
  
C'est une idée abominable.  
  
« Et pieds nus, je suppose.  
\- Ce serait drôle. Pas besoin de quitter la cérémonie plus tôt pour partir en lune de miel.  
\- Vous partageriez la destination de la lune de miel avec tous les invités. »  
  
Lestrade n'y a de toute évidence pas réfléchi jusqu'à ce point. Les réceptions de mariage sont une cacophonie de foule : des inconnus qui font connaissance, des vieux conflits familiaux qui refont surface, un taux révoltant d'émotion. C'est un capharnaüm d'échanges sociaux et bruyants, sans forme ni discipline.  
  
« La nature humaine suggère que lorsqu'une personne a dépensé pour se rendre à un mariage, elle tentera par tous les moyens de faire durer son séjour.  
\- Mais si ça devait se faire, ce serait en petit comité. Ce serait bien de voir quelques amis en sortant de la chambre d'hôtel. »  
  
Des amis, songe Mycroft en frissonnant intérieurement. Franchement.  
  
« Chacun ses goûts, lui concède Mycroft.  
\- Pas votre idéal ?  
\- Impossible que quelque chose de ce style ressemble à mon mariage idéal.  
\- Hmmm. Laissez-moi deviner. Un mariage formel, cérémonie à l'église, grosse réception. Garder le veston pendant toute la durée de la fête. Des haut-de-formes et des queues de pie, peut-être ? J'en suis proche ?  
\- Raisonnablement », avoue Mycroft.  
  
Si ce doit être fait en public, il aimerait probablement quelque chose de pompeux. Mais en étant réaliste, un mariage à son âge serait uniquement l’œuvre d'une alliance stratégique, ou une distraction nécessaire pour les médias, ce devrait donc être également coûteux.  
  
« Non ? »  
  
Lestrade est plus observateur que le prétend Sherlock.  
  
L'idéal de Mycroft serait quelque chose de paisible, privé, intime. Il n'y aurait pas de photographe, pas de foule, pas de kyrielle de témoins. Ce serait secret et... sincère. L'idée est si saccharine que Mycroft lève les yeux au ciel. Quelle notion ridicule. Quelle conversation ridicule.  
  
« C'est purement hypothétique, croyez-moi. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait du monde à ma porte.  
\- Mais vous aimiez être marié, déclare Mycroft. Vous êtes un homme attirant et fondamentalement respectable, ce qui est une combinaison rare. Il est tout à fait logique de supputer que vous vous remarierez. »  
  
Nouvelle pause. Mycroft décide de l'interrompre plutôt que de laisse Lestrade mijoter et répliquer à l'énonciation d'un fait pourtant évident.  
  
« Je vous laisse à votre film, annonce Mycroft. Bonne soirée, Inspecteur. »

* * *

Gérer ses parents a toujours été plus facile à distance. Il n'a rien contre ses parents, en théorie. Sa mère est intelligente, mais suffisamment peu ambitieuse pour abandonner sa carrière et élever ses enfants. Son père a toujours été une présence vague, lent à assimiler les choses mais heureux d'être guidé vers la réponse. Ce sont des gens bien intentionnés, égaux dans leur amour et contents de leur petite vie ensemble dans leur cottage. Ils sont satisfaits de leur train de vie, et Mycroft leur souhaite de le rester longtemps.  
  
De préférence, loin de lui.  
  
Ils ne viennent à Londres que quelques fois par an (les anniversaires, la plupart du temps). Quelques fois par an pour lesquelles Mycroft doit trouver un trou dans son emploi du temps et faire les réservations pour les déjeuners. Il invite Sherlock et Sherlock refuse, ou vient en retard, ou déguerpit pour une affaire. Il passe donc les deux heures du repas à émettre des bruits intéressés en faisant semblant d'écouter leurs péripéties de jardinage et le déroulé de leurs cours de cuisine en couple. C'est profondément ennuyeux et chaque minute s'apparente à de la torture. Mais il le fait car il est leur fils. Ils sont une famille et la famille impose ses obligations.  
  
Ces obligations incluaient de rester assis pour le déjeuner et de distraire ses parents du fait que Sherlock était trop drogué pour se souvenir qu'une porte s'ouvre en actionnant la poignée. Après cela, Sherlock avait le choix de venir ou non. Le tout était de s'assurer qu'ils voient au moins l'un de leurs enfants, de sorte que Maman n'enfonce pas la porte de l'appartement de Sherlock.  
  
À présent, ces obligations consistent à s'asseoir et les écouter complimenter Sherlock. Sherlock qui est arrivé en retard aujourd'hui, a apparemment éradiqué la pauvreté, la famine et la guerre sur Terre en rendant visite à Eurus. Sherlock qui est décrit comme un garçon sensible et attentionné, qui va la voir deux fois par semaine. Sherlock toujours si intelligent et mature, qui essaie de communiquer avec Eurus par le violon.  
  
Mycroft garde sa main gauche sous la table, serre le poing sans être vu. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas se fier à l'opinion de ses parents. Même enfant, il voyait que bien que ses parents les aimaient tous autant, ils aimaient leurs enfants à travers le filtre d'une lentille biaisée. Sherlock est leur petit adulte, si précoce malgré ses expériences qui trouaient les tapis et repeignaient la cuisine. Eurus n'a jamais voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit, incomprise petite chose trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Mycroft...  
  
Mycroft n'est pas totalement sûr de savoir comment ils le voient. Un éternel timide, un petit garçon vigilant porté sur les sucreries. Littéraire et fragile, toujours à essayer de prouver qu'il est le plus intelligent. Toujours assez âgé pour savoir toujours tout mieux que tout le monde et toujours fautif quand il se chamaillait avec Sherlock. Il n'est pas leur enfant le plus intelligent, ni le plus aimable, mais c'est celui qui fait les réservations pour le déjeuner.  
  
Mais il a ses limites. L'idée que Sherlock et Eurus soient connectés par la musique, par quoi que ce soit en fait, est terrifiante. Mycroft a passé des décennies à surveiller Sherlock, à parler de leur chien fictif et du conte du Vent d'Est, à essayer de protéger Sherlock des choses dont il ne se souvient pas. Mycroft portait ce poids car personne d'autre dans la famille n'en était capable.  
  
Enfin, à part Oncle Rudy. Parfois, Mycroft regrette son oncle. Il était plaisant d'avoir un adulte responsable à ses côtés, durant son enfance.  
  
Pas ses parents. Avec leur refus irrationnel de parler de Eurus. Ils avaient déménagé toute la famille dans ce cottage à trois chambres et plus aucun signe de Eurus n'était discernable : ses jouets, ses vêtements, toutes les photos et les films de famille. Sherlock avait l'excuse d'être trop jeune pour appréhender la réalité des faits. Mycroft n'a jamais été capable d'excuser ses parents pour avoir choisi d'ignorer et d'oublier.  
  
Il n'est pas de ces hommes qui pardonnent aisément. Il n'a jamais prétendu l'être.  
  
Il est cependant stable, contrairement à Sherlock qui est arrivé comme un paon avec quarante minutes de retard. Il déblatère sur sa nouvelle expérience si innovante : le développement de la moisissure en salle de bain. Connaissant Sherlock, c'est absolument vrai.  
  
« Oh, ne soupire pas ainsi, Mycroft, râle Sherlock en s'adossant à sa chaise comme si se tenir droit nécessitait un effort particulier. Nous aurons toujours le temps pour ton goûter de seize heures. »  
  
Mycroft pourrait répliquer, mais voir Maman le gronder, puis Sherlock se redresser est bien plus satisfaisant.   
  
« Certains d'entre nous ont des réunions, cet après-midi, soulève Mycroft à la place.  
\- Vraiment ? », s'étonne faussement Sherlock.  
  
D'ordinaire, Mycroft libère son emploi du temps quand leurs parents viennent à Londres. Sherlock le sait, ce qui lui permet sans doute de ne pas les rejoindre sans culpabiliser.   
  
« Tu peux sans doute t'en débarrasser ?, demande Papa, comme si les réunions de Mycroft étaient si simplement amovibles.  
\- Franchement, Mike, tu aurais pu faire un effort. On vous voit tellement rarement tous les deux ensemble.

\- Noël n'est que dans quelques mois », souligne Mycroft, ignorant le surnom qu'il abhorre.  
  
Il pourrait rester plus longtemps, mais les signes sont clairs -son père joue avec sa montre, sa mère plisse les paupières et la peau de ses doigts se tend sur ses phalanges. Il n'apprécierait pas la suite de la conversation.  
  
« Et je dois vraiment m'y rendre. »  
  
En s'éloignant pour récupérer son parapluie et son manteau, il entend sa mère demander :  
  
« Sherlock, chéri, comment va Eurus ? »  
  
Et il se dit que son timing est parfait.

* * *

Heureusement, son travail le garde occupé sans que ce soit calamiteux. Pas de guerre, pas de libération d'otages à marchander, pas d'attaque nucléaire à empêcher : il parvient même à éviter les débriefings ministériels. Ces rares mois durant lesquels il ne passe pas plus de vingt minutes à discuter avec le Premier Ministre sont de très bons mois.  
  
Lady Smallwood se rend dans son bureau, un mardi soir. Elle mentionne que la sécurité de Sherrinford a été augmentée, dû au nombre croissant de visites.  
  
« La structure de garde a-t-elle significativement changé ?, demande Mycroft. Est-ce quelque chose que nous devrions mettre en œuvre ailleurs ?  
\- Ce n'est pas immédiatement applicable, avoue Lady Smallwood. Mais nous pourrions garder l'idée en tête pour les visites diplomatiques royales.  
\- Bien », commente Mycroft.  
  
Puis il tourne son attention sur le rapport de surveillance étalé sur son bureau.  
  
Elle reste plantée sur place. Elle ne paraît pas le moins du monde décalée dans ce décor. La majorité des gens se sentent mal à l'aise, ici. Mycroft préfère que ce soit ainsi.  
  
« Autre chose ?  
\- Les demandes de visite de Monsieur et Madame Holmes », annonce-t-elle calmement.  
  
Elle ne rend pas la situation plus compliquée en se référent à eux comme ses parents.   
  
« Nous devrions accentuer la sécurité pendant et immédiatement après les visites, mais c'est théoriquement possible. »  
  
Elle ne demande pas la permission, mais elle veut clairement connaître son opinion. Mycroft garde un ton froidement poli et impersonnel.  
  
« Si vous pensez que ce serait mieux ainsi. »  
  
Il ne veut pas suggérer une approbation ou une désapprobation. Son jugement sur le sujet est trop compromis pour qu'il se permette d'influencer la décision.  
  
« Et vous ?  
\- Moi ?  
\- Dois-je ajouter votre nom à la liste des visiteurs civils ? Pour des visites personnels.  
\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »  
  
Mycroft n'a jamais rendu visite à Eurus pour des raisons personnelles. C'était toujours une situation d'urgence, le dernier recourt en temps désespérés, et il bénéficiait toujours du rempart de la distance professionnelle. Il se tenait de l'autre côté de cette glace et scellait un pacte avec le diable, se répétait que le résultat valait la peine d'être scruté par ce regard sinistrement glacial. N'importe qui dans son rôle essayerait par tout moyen de protéger les citoyens britanniques, négocierait la mise requise.  
  
Éviter des morts catastrophiques l'obligeait à rendre visite à Eurus. Heureusement, ce n'est plus de sa responsabilité.

* * *

Un autre samedi soir, un autre film et un autre appel téléphonique avec Lestrade. Cette fois, c'est Lestrade qui l'appelle.  
  
« Je voulais vous demander une faveur, annonce Lestrade, ce qui explique l'appel inattendu. Depuis que nous avons changé de locaux et que nos effectifs ont chuté, le nombre de voitures mises à disposition des agents a automatiquement diminué. »  
  
Mycroft vit dans un monde où les secrets et les faveurs sont une monnaie d'échange courante. Lestrade joue les baby-sitters pour Sherlock depuis longtemps et s'adapte occasionnellement aux recommandations expresses de Mycroft, il serait juste de lui accorder un beau geste. Ce n'est pas la faveur à laquelle il s'attendait, mais une petite redistribution du budget départemental est dans les capacités de Mycroft.  
  
« De combien de véhicules supplémentaires avez-vous besoin ?  
\- Quoi ? Non. Je pensais juste à vendredi, Baker Street. Vous pourriez peut-être passer me chercher ?, demande presque timidement Lestrade. Impossible d'attraper un taxi le vendredi soir. Je pourrais prendre le métro, mais je n'ai pas assez de motivation. Je me disais que passer me chercher ne rajouterait que quelques minutes à votre trajet, alors... Ouais. Une faveur. Si ce n'est pas trop contraignant pour vous. »  
  
C'est une requête ridiculement petite, à peine une faveur.   
  
« Tenez-moi informé de l'heure et je vous enverrai une voiture.  
\- L'invitation disait dix-neuf heures, alors dix-huit heures trente devrait être suffisant.  
\- Sans problème.  
\- Merci. »  
  
Une pause, le bruit d'un stylo sur du papier. Lestrade note quelque chose. 

« Alors à vendredi.  
\- J'en doute.  
\- Vous ne venez pas ?, s'étonne Lestrade, l'air presque consterné. Pourquoi ? Cacheriez-vous une phobie inconditionnelle des pendaisons de crémaillère ?  
\- Je ne cache aucune phobie inconditionnelle de quoi que ce soit », rétorque Mycroft.  
  
On ne peut pas dire que sa peur de Eurus soit cachée.  
  
« Mais je ne suis pas invité et ne m'y rendrai par conséquent pas.  
\- Sherlock a envoyé les invitations par messages », réfléchit Lestrade.  
  
Il comprendra que cela ne signifie qu'une chose : Sherlock a fait exprès de ne pas l'inviter.  
  
« Peut-être n'a-t-il pas fini de les envoyer ? »  
  
Pour être juste envers Sherlock, il n'a pas reçu de message de lui. Ni d'appel. Sherlock n'initie pas le contact, alors Mycroft n'y a pas pensé. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Sherlock le contacte, mais il est possible qu'un message ait été envoyé.  
  
Peu probable mais possible.  
  
« Il n'a peut-être pas mon nouveau numéro.  
\- Devrais-je le lui donner ? »  
  
Mycroft peut parfaitement se le figurer. Lestrade tendant une note sur laquelle serait précautionneusement inscrit son numéro, probablement sur un post-it fluorescent, et le ricanement de Sherlock.  
  
« Vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais n'attendez pas de la gratitude de sa part. Il est plus probable qu'il l'ait déjà, ou qu'il n'en veuille pas. »  
  
Lestrade grommelle quelque chose.  
  
« À quel point auriez-vous préféré être fils unique, en grandissant ?  
\- En de très rares occasions seulement. Je suis passé du stade de- »  
  
Mycroft s'interrompt, mais il est déjà trop tard. Lestrade a l'instinct d'un bon policier, et le bon mélange d'accessibilité et de détermination pour mener avec succès un interrogatoire. Mycroft sait qu'il ne lâchera pas le sujet de sitôt, le questionnera jusqu'à avoir eu ce qu'il veut.  
  
« Du stade de quoi ? », demande Lestrade d'un ton décontracté presque crédible.  
  
Ce n'est qu'une futilité. Rien d'important.  
  
« Je lisais beaucoup, quand j'étais enfant. Pendant un temps, je voulais aller en pensionnat. »  
  
De la routine, des règles strictes, un règlement à suivre à la lettre, une politique évidente d'interaction sociale dans un environnement surveillé. Ça l'attirait, surtout en comparaison du manque de supervision à la maison.  
  
« Je vous ai toujours imaginé dans une école privée. »

Ce sont l'accent, les manières, les codes vestimentaires : tous les signes standards d'un agent du gouvernement. Mycroft aime les costumes bien taillés, il apprécie les discours articulés, et la civilité permet à la société de suivre son cours sans embûche. Mais la plupart des gens se limitent à cette apparence et émettent les hypothèses les plus simples.

« Jamais de pensionnat, j'en ai bien peur. Bien que Sherlock ait fait l'école à la maison jusqu'à l'université. »  
  
Un grognement compréhensif, puis Lestrade marmonne :  
  
« Sherlock ? L'école à la maison ? Vos pauvres parents...  
\- Cela consistait moins en de l'enseignement qu'à le laisser occuper son temps comme il l'entendait. Sherlock en était très heureux. »  
  
Sherlock a toujours été plus réceptif à la liberté et aux choix qu'aux règles et aux structures. Sherlock n'a jamais appris à obéir aux règles et insiste toujours puérilement pour faire ce qu'il veut. Mais tout le monde s'inquiétait pour lui et Sherlock n'a jamais montré d'intérêt pour le système éducatif traditionnel contrairement à Mycroft, alors le rassurer était considéré comme aussi important que l'occuper.  
  
« Ça vous faisait regretter de ne pas être fils unique ? Que Sherlock puisse rester chez vous ? »  
  
Il avait passé son adolescence dans les livres, de philosophie et de sciences, de mathématiques et de littérature. L'école était ennuyeuse mais nécessaire et même à l'époque, Mycroft savait que négliger les nécessités sociales limiterait les opportunités futures.   
  
« Si j'avais été fils unique, je me serais arrangé pour intégrer un pensionnat.  
\- Je pense que vos parents auraient eu leur mot à dire, puisqu'ils auraient payé.  
\- Pensez-vous réellement que nos parents ont déboursé quoi que ce soit pour nos études ?, s'étonne Mycroft, atterré par une telle idée. Les normes pour toucher une bourse ne sont pas bien sélectives. »  
  
Lestrade rit.  
  
« L'espace d'un instant, j'ai oublié que je parlais à un Holmes. Autant pour moi.  
\- Essayez de ne pas reproduire cette erreur, suggère Mycroft, bien que les gens persistent à perpétuellement répéter leurs erreurs.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous en a empêché ? », l'interroge Lestrade.  
  
Il a décidément une faculté incomparable pour toujours revenir au sujet principal d'une conversation qui a dérivé.  
  
« D'intégrer un pensionnat ? »  
  
La vérité est que Mycroft ne voulait pas laisser Sherlock seul. Sherlock était devenu un enfant difficile à vivre, après leur déménagement, âpre et cruel, mais il restait le frère de Mycroft. Bien qu'il ne doutait aucunement de l'amour que ses parent portaient à Sherlock, il ne faisait pas confiance en leur raisonnement, leur capacité à identifier le danger ou à en protéger Sherlock s'il advenait. Ils encourageaient Sherlock, mais ils ne pourraient jamais l'égaler intellectuellement.

Mycroft n'a rien su faire pour Eurus. Il n'était pas suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre sa manière de penser et ce qui la conduisait à adopter son comportement. Mais il était plus intelligent que Sherlock. Il pouvait rester à trois pas de lui, s'assurer qu'il ne finirait pas tordu et dangereux comme Eurus. Mais il ne pouvait le faire que s'il était là. Il devait rester à proximité pour surveiller Sherlock et veiller sur lui.

« Je serais revenu pour les vacances, et aurais découvert que Sherlock avait fait exploser ma chambre. Je pense que Baker Street est un bon exemple de sa tendance à tout faire exploser.  
\- Ce n'était pas sa faute, en l'occurrence, badine Lestrade. Peu importe, vous devriez venir vendredi. Dix-neuf heures.  
\- Cette pendaison de crémaillère semble tardive. Sherlock a réinvesti l'appartement il y a des mois.  
\- C'est pour officialiser l'emménagement de John et Rosie.  
\- Par opposition au ménage officieux qu'ils y forment depuis des semaines ? »  
  
Mycroft ne connaît pas les détails, mais c'est une présomption évidente. Quand Sherlock part, John suit, et vice versa. Une fois Baker Street habitable, Watson y serait retourné derechef. Il y avait des traces de lui et de l'enfant partout à la fête d'anniversaire.  
  
« Eh bien, John a finalement revendu sa maison, alors c'est vraiment officiel », répond Lestrade.  
  
Il semble particulièrement amusé par la situation.  
  
« Ils transforment les chambres à l'étage en nursery et salle de jeu pour Rosie.  
\- Madame Hudson les laisse louer les deux chambres ? »  
  
Il n'y a que deux pièces au deuxième étage. Si les deux sont dédiées à l'enfant, Watson et Sherlock partagent la chambre adjointe à la cuisine.   
  
Mycroft a toujours trouvé le sexe physiquement plaisant, toutes ces réactions chimiques et corporelles, mais sans la moindre signification une fois l'instant passé. Sherlock, quant à lui, l'a toujours évité. Il s'est toujours caché et le fuyait, incapable de séparer l'intimité physique des connexions émotionnelles, assez sentimental pour croire que le sexe contient nécessairement ces deux aspects. Si Sherlock en venait à changer d'avis, ce serait pour John Watson.  
  
Bien que la femme de Watson soit sous terre depuis seulement quelques mois.  
  
Mycroft se souvient d'eux à Sherrinford, Sherlock écroulé contre un mur et Watson debout face à lui. Il n'avait jamais vu qui que ce soit aussi proche de Sherlock, capable de l'atteindre au cœur de sa détresse, capable de redresser Sherlock sur ses pieds. À cet unique instant, il était simple de savoir sur qui Sherlock tirerait. La mort de Mycroft peinerait Sherlock, mais la perte de Watson le briserait. Avec le recul, il n'aurait pas dû être surpris par la tournure des événements.  
  
« Je suppose. »  
  
Si Lestrade comprend la nouvelle teneur de la relation de Sherlock avec Watson, il n'en montre aucun signe. Il est un homme observateur, il devrait le remarquer. Mais tout le monde à ses angles morts.  
  
« Il reste que je n'ai pas été invité.  
\- Je vous invite. John a dit que je pouvais amener quelqu'un, alors voilà votre invitation formelle.

\- À peine formelle, rétorque Mycroft d'un air guindé.  
\- Préféreriez-vous que je la fasse graver sur une feuille d'or ? Livrée avec des roses et des chocolats ? »  
  
Mycroft cligne des paupières, se repasse la conversation sous une lumière nouvelle. Il fixe les images en noir et blanc devant lui, à la recherche d'autres signes de flirt. Lestrade est toujours amical et prompt à rire de tout. Il se montre plus enthousiaste dans ses conversations avec Mycroft -et plus intéressé encore lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de Mycroft- que la plupart des gens. Le surveiller sur requête de Sherlock est une raison d'origine louable, mais une attirance sexuelle expliquerait sa persistance.  
  
« Vous pouvez énoncer le terme rendez-vous, si c'est bien ce que vous me proposez », relève Mycroft.  
  
Car Lestrade est attirant et loin d'être stupide, deux qualités non-négligeables chez un partenaire sexuel. S'il a tort, Lestrade pourra toujours rebondir avec une blague et en rire, mais il n'a que très rarement tort.  
  
« Venez à la pendaison de crémaillère de votre frère », annonce Lestrade.  
  
Le ton de sa voix insinue qu'il lève les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Soyez mon rencard.  
\- Je passerai vous chercher à dix-huit heures trente. »

* * *

Mycroft reçoit un message à dix-huit heures quinze, vendredi soir. L’irascibilité de Sherlock s'en dégage tant que Mycroft peut l'entendre dans les mots écrits.

_John dit que je dois t'inviter. Dix-neuf heures. Baker St. SH_  
  
C'est suivi d'un court :  
  
 _Pitié, dis-moi que tu n'es pas à Londres en ce moment. SH_  
  
Mycroft y réfléchit quelques minutes. Il pourrait respecter les souhaits de Sherlock et refuser, pourrait appeler Lestrade et dire que quelque chose d'inopiné a surgi, mais il n'en a pas envie. Il a déjà verrouillé son bureau pour la nuit et attend l'ascenseur.  
  
Il sort son téléphone pour taper sa réponse.  
 _  
_ _Navré de te décevoir, cher frère. Je serai bientôt là. MH_

* * *

Lorsque la voiture s'arrête devant les locaux du NSY, Lestrade attend déjà dans son trench coat. Il est exactement dix-huit heures trente quand Mycroft se penche et ouvre la portière.  
  
« Hey », salue Lestrade en souriant vigoureusement.  
  
Il porte ses vêtements de travail -costume gris charbon, chemise blanche aux premiers boutons défaits- mais le tissu est plus lourd qu'à l'ordinaire, de meilleure qualité. Mycroft apprécie l'effort.   
  
« Bonsoir », répond Mycroft, puis il revient au téléphone dans ses mains.  
  
Le trajet est rendu lent par le trafic. Il leur faudra au moins vingt minutes pour arriver à destination. Mais la journée a été mouvementée et quelques dossiers doivent encore être bouclés. Du coin de l’œil, il voit Lestrade fouiller dans ses poches et en sortir son propre portable. Il vérifie ses mails puis joue au solitaire, mais n'interrompt pas Mycroft.  
  
Du moins ne l'interrompt-il pas pendant quelques minutes.  
  
« Ne laissez jamais qui que ce soit vous dire que vous ne savez pas mettre l'ambiance, dit Lestrade alors qu'il a perdu sa partie et qu'il en recommence une nouvelle.  
\- Chut. »  
  
Mycroft calcule les intérêts composés et la valeur nette pour les sept prochaines années. Quand il en arrive à la fluctuation du prix de l'huile et à l'accroissement actuel des infrastructures...  
  
« Chut ? », lui fait écho Lestrade.  
  
Il hausse les sourcils et un sourire menace de lui échapper.  
  
« Jusqu'à maintenant, ce rendez-vous ne vaut clairement pas une invitation formelle. »  
  
Mycroft lève la main pour exiger le silence, parcourant les taux d'intérêt qui pourraient lui être utiles et sur lesquels les compromis les moins avantageux pourraient être envisagés. Il envoie trois autres mails -un à chaque partie, un à leur comité interne des finances pour exposer son raisonnement et éviter les débriefings inutiles- puis accorde son attention à Lestrade.  
  
La voiture tourne à Baker Street.  
  
« Ce n'est malheureusement pas quelque chose qui peut être négligé jusqu'à demain matin.  
\- Resterez-vous bloqué sur votre téléphone toute la soirée ? »  
  
Lestrade a l'air curieux, pas agacé. Il y a certains bénéfices à voir quelqu'un qui comprend ce que c'est que d'avoir un emploi du temps irrégulier.  
  
La probabilité que ses mails soient lus, compris et acceptés sans plus de requêtes est tristement basse. Il y aura des négociations et des tentatives de profit et il doute de pouvoir profiter des prochaines heures sans parlementer de chaque côté.  
  
« Possiblement. »  
  
Lestrade rabat ses épaules contre le dossier et écarquille légèrement les yeux. Son sourire ressemble sensiblement à une grimace. Il s'apprête clairement à proposer quelque chose qu'il ne désire pas.

« Serait-ce plus facile depuis votre bureau ? »

Officier de police. Il a l'habitude de travailler avec des fichiers papiers, de se référer aux archives physiques quand la situation le nécessite.  
  
« Ça n'en serait que plus ennuyeux, réplique Mycroft. J'ai en mémoire les informations pertinentes. »  
  
Lestrade se détend contre le siège en cuir  
  
« Parce que vous savez tout.  
\- Et pourtant, le fait que je sache tout n'accélère pas le processus. »  
  
Lestrade pouffe, ouvre le portière lorsque la voiture ralentit puis s'arrête.  
  
À l'étage, Sherlock le scrute attentivement. Il remarque que Lestrade et Mycroft sont arrivés ensemble, mais ne trouve pas cela suffisamment intéressant pour le souligner. À la place, il interroge de sa voix traînante :  
  
« Où était-ce, cette fois ? Singapour, Brunei ? Non, Abu Dhabi et Dubaï. Je suis persuadé que c'est une utilisation fort appropriée de tes capacités. »  
  
Mycroft resserre sa prise sur son parapluie. Être utilisé comme intermédiaire lors des guéguerres entre les familles royales des Émirats arabes unis n'est absolument pas la partie la plus enrichissante de son rôle. Mais une instabilité financière n'est pas à négliger, faire en sorte que tout se déroule sans heurt lui permettra de faire appel à quelques faveurs à l'avenir.  
  
« Pour s'assurer que les choses sont bien faites, il faut parfois se salir les mains. Métaphoriquement parlant.  
\- Métaphoriquement », répète Sherlock sur un ton moqueur.  
  
Il se tourne vers Watson, agite ses longs doigts en direction de Mycroft pour appuyer son propos :  
  
« Mon frère ne ferait jamais volontairement quelque chose qu'il pourrait déléguer. »  
  
C'est supposé être une pique pour attaquer l'amour propre de Mycroft, mais c'est vrai.  
  
« Si la tâche peut être déléguée, il n'y a aucun intérêt à ce que je la réalise moi-même.  
\- Très bien, vous deux, intervient Lestrade, échangeant un long regard lourd de sens avec Watson. C'est une fête. Vos chamailleries fraternelles peuvent être remises à plus tard.  
\- Nous ne nous chamaillons pas, objecte Mycroft (alors que Sherlock éructe « Mycroft a commencé », ce qui est cependant faux). En quoi aurais-je commencé ?  
\- Tu es _venu_  », rétorque Sherlock.  
  
Honnêtement, comment peut-il raisonner avec ce niveau d'immaturité ? Aristote lui-même serait consterné.  
  
Heureusement, le téléphone de Mycroft vibre dans sa poche et il dispose d'une excuse légitime pour se retirer de cette conversation. Il prend l'appel dans la cage d'escalier. Non pas que les invités présents soient susceptibles de parler couramment arabe, mais il n'a pas besoin que Sherlock vienne mettre son nez dans ses affaires alors qu'il suggère les termes et promet de relayer l'offre à l'autre partie. Ça lui prend dix laborieuses minutes, et il tire un plaisir vicieux à raccrocher, bien qu'il se doive se rester poli en y mettant fin.  
  
Avant qu'il ne retourne à la fête, un autre appel fait vibrer l'appareil. Il répète les mêmes choses. Ignore complètement la contre-offre, promet de la relayer. Le palier est trop petit pour qu'il fasse les cent pas, alors il se surprend malgré lui à errer au deuxième étage, jeter un coup d’œil par les portes entrouvertes en réitérant ses explications -en employant des mots simples, les gens sont tellement persuadés d'être ses égaux.  
  
Les murs sont peints en vert menthe pâle, offrent une neutralité de genre dans la chambre d'enfant. Un berceau blanc est monté d'un côté, la qualité du bois et les finitions suggèrent une provenance d'Ikea, et une commode assortie à côté. Le vieux lit une place collé au mur indique qu'il s'agit de l'ancienne chambre de Watson, mais les traces de poussière sur les draps propres et tirés indiquent qu'ils n'ont pas été défaits depuis cinq jours.  
  
Il confirme les paroles -fredonne distraitement du nez- de cet homme supposé gérer une ville-état, mais peut finalement raccrocher. Il pince l'arcade de son nez et s'imagine un bref mais merveilleux instant éteindre son téléphone. Ce n'est pas approprié mais tentant.  
  
Mycroft inspire. Il vérifie rapidement sa boîte mail puis glisse son portable dans sa poche.   
  
La pièce d'à côté est clairement une salle de jeu. Des jouets en plastique multicolores s'amoncellent, les murs sont jaune éclatant. Il n'y a pas de meuble, si ce n'est quelques gros coussins au sol. Le tapis à lui seul raconte l'histoire de la pièce : fréquemment utilisée par Watson et Sherlock, les jouets éparpillés sans plus de précaution, Rosie adorée et choyée. Ce n'est pas l'avenir qu'il avait envisagé pour Sherlock : un enfant, un partenaire, une vie de famille en accord avec son travail. C'est inattendu, mais largement préférable à ce qu'il craignait.  
  
« Seigneur ! », entend-il derrière lui.  
  
Watson se fige sur le seuil de la porte. Il pensait de toute évidence la pièce vide jusqu'à y entrer.   
  
« J'ai presque fait une crise cardiaque.  
\- Mes excuses », offre Mycroft.  
  
Il ne se donne jamais la peine de sonner sincère lorsqu'il s'excuse du manque d'observation de la populace.  
  
« Ce n'est rien, répond Watson en s'ébrouant. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un ici, c'est tout. Je viens juste chercher son lapin.  
\- Le blanc ? »  
  
Mycroft pointe un lapin en peluche blanc dont l'oreille dépasse d'une avalanche de jouets.  
  
« Ou le bleu ? »  
  
Cette fois, il pointe un seau en plastique qui déborde de Legos, la marionnette plantée au sommet.  
  
« Le bleu. »  
  
Watson le ramasse et le fait tourner dans ses mains.  
  
« Apparemment, le blanc fait peur. »  
  
Mycroft acquiesce. Non pas qu'il ait un quelconque avis sur les jouets en peluche, ni sur les enfants de manière générale.  
  
Watson se renfrogne, tout air de convivialité déserte ses traits.  
  
« Attendez-vous un autre appel ?  
\- Il y en aura d'autres, mais pas avant un moment.  
\- Vous savez que Sherlock rend visite à votre sœur ? »  
  
Watson enserre davantage la peluche, les phalanges blanchies l'espace d'un instant.   
  
« Il a dit que vous n'étiez pas sur la liste des visiteurs.  
\- Comme Sherlock l'a déjà mentionné, j'ai foi en la délégation lorsque c'est possible.  
\- C'est pour ça que vous n'y allez pas ? »  
  
Watson n'est en réalité pas stupide. Mycroft devrait l'en apprécier plus, mais comme la majorité des sujets qui touchent Sherlock, il est au mieux circonspect. Il a passé presque toute sa vie à essayer de protéger Sherlock, et Sherlock a toujours balayé et méprisé ses efforts. Puis le Docteur John Watson est arrivé, et Sherlock s'inquiète de son opinion. Il s'enquiert de ce que Watson pense de lui et quand Watson l'invective pour avoir risqué sa vie, Sherlock écoute. Mycroft est à la fois extrêmement reconnaissant que Sherlock ait trouvé quelqu'un -qu'il écoute, auquel il tient, quelqu'un dont la compagnie le rend heureux- et déçu que Sherlock ait besoin de quelqu'un d'assez imprudent pour courir avec lui tout droit dans la gueule du loup.  
  
« Questionner mes motivations n'est pas de votre ressort, Docteur Watson. »  
  
La surprise momentanée sur le visage de Watson oblige Mycroft à moduler son ton, à rendosser quelque chose de civil et impersonnel.  
  
« Je ne retournerai plus à Sherrinford. »  
  
Les rides de Watson laissent penser à de l'inquiétude (pour Sherlock), de la culpabilité (rapport à sa relation avec sa propre sœur) et quelque chose comme du jugement à l'encontre de Mycroft.  
  
« Mais c'est votre sœur, et-  
\- Et nous l'avons vue tirer sur une femme qui avait le malheur d'être mariée au mauvais homme. Elle a noyé deux innocents, un coupable et vous aurait tout aussi bien laissé mourir. Elle a laissé derrière elle des montagnes de cadavres, des gardes qui se sont suicidés avec leurs armes, d'autres qui se sont entre-tués. Je ne me tiendrai pas dans la même pièce qu'elle. »  
  
Watson le fixe et refuse de briser le contact visuel.   
  
« Dans ce cas, dit-il fermement. La fête a lieu à l'étage inférieur. »

* * *

Mycroft descend les escaliers pour prendre l'appel suivant. Il vérifie que la porte est déverrouillée et sort dans la rue. L'air est frais mais c'est toujours mieux que rester à une place qui n'est pas la sienne.  
  
Au moins, l'échange est en théorie finalisé. Les papiers attendront quelques jours, mais ce dont il avait besoin était l'accord verbal. Il tape encore un rapide mail de confirmation quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée derrière lui. Il jette un œil par-dessus son épaule mais voit que ce n'est que Lestrade. Lestrade qui se fiche de lire ce qu'il écrit, Lestrade qui a passé la majeure partie de la soirée à rire avec Watson et les infirmières de la clinique.  
  
Il envoie le mail et dit :  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
Lestrade fourre ses mains au chaud dans ses poches. La coupe de son costume en est ruinée.  
  
« Vous ne mettez pas beaucoup du vôtre, dans ce rendez-vous. Je crois bien ne vous avoir parlé que cinq minutes, en tout.  
\- Sentez-vous libre de rétracter votre invitation », réplique Mycroft en fouillant sa boîte de réception.  
  
Certains sacrifices sont inhérents à sa profession, le temps libre en est un. Il vaut mieux pour Lestrade qu'il s'en rende compte maintenant et qu'il passe à autre chose. Mycroft ne s'excusera pas pour quelque chose qu'il ne peut éviter.  
  
« Ce serait dommage, lance Lestrade mais la blague tombe à l'eau. Ce que je ne comprends pas est si c'est juste une mauvaise soirée pour vous ou si vous utilisez simplement votre téléphone pour éviter un rencard que vous regrettez d'avoir accepté. »  
  
Il y a quelque chose d'agréablement évident dans la manière dont Lestrade expose les faits. Une requête d'informations, pas de signe de chantage affectif ou à la culpabilité.  
  
« La première proposition, je vous l'assure. »  
  
Il observe Lestrade et le trouve en train de sourire.  
  
« Y a-t-il une quelconque chance que vous éteigniez cette chose et que vous reveniez à la fête avec moi ?  
\- J'attends encore un mail. Et les fêtes...  
\- Pas le rôle qui vous sied ?  
\- Pas mon rôle, pas ma scène, pas mon acte, même pas ma pièce », déclare Mycroft.  
  
Le sourire de Lestrade se fait encore plus éclatant en réponse.  
  
« Je vais remonter à l'étage et dire au revoir à tout le monde. Puis vous pourrez me ramener chez moi, annonce simplement Lestrade, comme s'ils poursuivaient un plan déjà établi. Okay ?  
\- Acceptable », répond Mycroft en ouvrant le mail qu'il vient de recevoir.

* * *

L'appartement de Lestrade est fonctionnel et propre, si Mycroft ferme les yeux sur les tasses de café dans l'évier et les minuscules éclaboussures de dentifrice sur le miroir de la salle de bain. C'est le genre d'appartement auquel Mycroft s'attendait.  
  
Il ne s'attendait en revanche pas à ce que le matelas de Lestrade soit aussi ferme et confortable. Mais il est heureux d'avoir eu tort lorsqu'il épingle Lestrade au lit.  
  
« Putain, grogne Lestrade quand ils se séparent pour respirer  
\- Je pense que tu pourrais t'exprimer avec plus de précision, Gregory, déclare Mycroft en emprisonnant un lobe d'oreille entre ses dents.  
\- Putain, oui », ajoute Lestrade.  
  
Puis il l'embrasse.

* * *

« Tu peux rester dormir », propose Lestrade, paresseusement étendu sous les draps.  
  
Il est toujours nu, ses cheveux forment des épis dans des directions improbables et une marque s'assombrit peu à peu sur sa clavicule. Mycroft ne pensait pas aux conséquences quand il lui a fait ce suçon -il ne pensait à rien, dans l'immédiat- mais laisser une telle marque de possessivité est une mauvaise idée. Il n'est pas une personne possessive. Il est bien conscient que ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce lit n'est l'histoire que d'un soir. Il ne devrait pas semer des revendications qu'il n'a pas l'intention de tenir.  
  
« Je dois travailler, ce matin. »  
  
Mycroft lisse sa chemise et enfile son veston. Il le boutonne à l'aveuglette. Détacher ses yeux de Lestrade serait une honte.  
  
Les yeux de Lestrade sont clos, il dort déjà à moitié, la bouche entrouverte. L'un de ses bras obstrue son visage, montrant la différence de bronzage entre l'avant-bras et le biceps (un préférence marquée pour les t-shirts en été) ainsi que son épaule, la peau plus pâle encore de son torse et son ventre. Mais toutefois pas aussi pâle que ses hanches et ses cuisses, non pas que Mycroft puisse encore les voir. Il aperçoit encore quelques poils gris sur sa poitrine, qui descendent le long de son abdomen et s'assombrissent au niveau du nombril.  
  
Lestrade a l'air... indolent et satisfait. Assez à l'aise pour s'étirer alors que tant de peau nue est dévoilée, trop rassasié pour s'inquiéter de ce que le monde en penserait.  
  
Mycroft récupère ses boutons de manchette dans la poche de son veston et doit regarder ses poignets pour les boucler. Une fois fait, il se vêtit de sa veste et de ses chaussures.  
  
« Je verrouillerai la porte derrière moi », annonce-t-il.  
  
Car un homme assez efficace pour garder du lubrifiant, des préservatifs et des lingettes dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet n'apprécierait pas de devoir se lever pour raccompagner un invité jusqu'à la sortie.  
  
« D'ac », marmonne Lestrade en bâillant et en se roulant pour dormir.

* * *

Il reçoit un appel à cinq heures. Son téléphone ne devrait pas avoir le droit de sonner quand il s'est endormi il y a moins de deux heures.  
  
« Mycroft Holmes », répond-il.  
  
Il songe que si c'est à propos de Dubaï, il serait fortement enclin à orchestrer un coup d’État, juste pour s'assurer que les prochains chefs du pays ne l'appelleront pas à ces heures indécentes.  
  
« Monsieur ? »  
  
C'est Anthea, donc ni Dubaï ni Abu Dhabi. C'est quelque chose de nouveau, et probablement en lien avec la sécurité nationale si Anthea se permet de le déranger si tôt le matin.  
  
« Envoyez-moi le rapport par mail, je le lirai dans la voiture. Et faîtes du café.  
\- Du café, Monsieur ?  
\- Par transfusion sanguine, de préférence », ajoute Mycroft.  
  
Bien qu'il sait qu'Anthea ne trouvera pas ça drôle. Elle est merveilleusement et exceptionnellement efficace et gère à la fois son emploi du temps et les piles dangereusement hautes de dossiers qui s'amoncellent sur son bureau, et n'a jamais critiqué Sherlock à portée de son oreille. Avoir un sens de l'humour serait trop demander, couplé à tant de qualités.  
  
« Cappuccino serré, double dose. Faîtes-en au moins trois.  
\- Oui, Monsieur. »

* * *

Malheureusement, ce samedi donne le ton de toute la semaine. Il y a de la paperasse : les commentaires post-opération, le brainstorming pour être mieux préparés à la prochaine opération, puis il y a la transaction avec les Émirats arabes unis, les contrats et il faut convaincre ou pousser chaque partie à signer. Puis vient jeudi, dont il ne reparlera plus jamais ; honnêtement, la stupidité devrait être un motif de pendaison. Et il passe le vendredi et le samedi à lire tous les dossiers qui ont encombré son bureau pendant sa semaine à courir part monts et par vaux. Aucun n'est urgent mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il n'a pas besoin d'en prendre connaissance.  
  
Alors quand le numéro de Lestrade fait vibrer son portable, Mycroft n'est pas dans la meilleure humeur qui soit pour gérer un drama inutile.  
  
« Si Sherlock est plus en difficulté que d'habitude, ce n'est pas la ligne à contacter.  
\- Alors si je te dis que je l'ai filmé en train de trébucher sur son propre manteau et tomber dans une citerne de crème anglaise, dois-je appeler quelqu'un d'autre ? », lui rétorque Lestrade, le ton léger et chaleureux.

Il sonne suffisamment amusé pour que l'histoire soit vraie.  
  
« Est-ce arrivé ?  
\- Tu devras me croire sur parole  
\- Vraiment ? »  
  
Mycroft se surprend à sourire en dépit de sa semaine.  
  
« Je n'ai malheureusement pas sorti mon portable assez vite mais c'est arrivé. De la crème anglaise partout. Elle coulait de ses cheveux, de son écharpe. Partout », conte Lestrade  
  
Être aussi extatique à cause d'une histoire aussi ridicule devrait être inapproprié pour un homme adulte. Mais lorsque Lestrade le fait, ça a une sorte de charme irrévérencieux.  
  
Une alarme sonne sur le téléphone de Mycroft. Il enclenche le haut-parleur et ouvre le nouveau message, pour y trouver une photo de Sherlock. Il est trempé, la crème jaune dégouline de ses bras et sur son visage, étalée sur son manteau. Ses yeux envoient des éclairs. Il pointe le photographe du doigt, coupé au milieu d'une phrase sans doute orageuse.  
  
Mycroft sauvegarde immédiatement l'image.  
  
« Merci. C'est le point d'orgue de ma semaine. »  
  
Lestrade pouffe un rire.  
  
« Depuis samedi seulement, j'espère. »  
  
Mycroft fronce les sourcils. Samedi est secret défense. Si les informations ont fuité, il devra travailler demain aussi. Il déteste travailler les week-ends, même s'il sait que c'est pour une urgence.  
  
Puis il comprend ce à quoi Lestrade fait réellement référence. Ce fut une longue semaine, il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme.  
  
« Oh, oui, vendredi dernier. Non, c'était le point d'orgue de la semaine dernière.  
\- Bon à entendre », se glorifie Lestrade.  
  
Mycroft ne l'a pas identifié comme un homme ayant besoin d'être rassuré, un homme qui a besoin de compliments pour être accepté, mais peut-être est-ce pour cela que Lestrade appelle.  
  
« Dans ce cas, je me sens mieux à l'idée de te proposer un dîner ce soir. »  
  
Le grognement de déception de Mycroft lui échappe avant qu'il ne le retienne. Cette semaine a été horriblement longue et dormir devait être sa récompense. S'asseoir dans un restaurant bruyant est un châtiment qu'il ne mérite pas.  
  
« Ou peut-être pas », contre Lestrade.  
  
Puis il ajoute :  
  
« Mauvaise semaine ?  
\- Tout s'est conclu de manière satisfaisante. »

À l'exception de la débâcle de jeudi et Mycroft refuse de songer aux échecs que la stupidité amène.   
  
« Mais c'est le treizième jour que je passe au bureau.  
\- Que Dieu te vienne en aide, le soutient sincèrement Lestrade.  
\- Je ne suis pas convaincu qu'il ait reçu l'alerte d'urgence  
\- J'ai travaillé certains week-ends. C'est de la merde. »  
  
Ce résumé succinct mais efficace lui vaut un petit gloussement de Mycroft.  
  
« En effet.  
\- Et que dis-tu de venir chez moi ? Je cuisinerai quelque chose, on regardera un DVD, une soirée tranquille ? »  
  
En réalité, ça sonne plaisant. La compagnie de Lestrade est facile à supporter, il est humble et attentif. S'asseoir devant un film serait agréable. Mycroft aimerait bien, mais il ne voit pas pourquoi Lestrade ferait tant d'efforts.  
  
« Ça me paraît tout à fait sympathique, mais je questionne tes motivations.  
\- Mes motivations ? J'espère qu'en venant chez moi, ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi dernier pourrait se reproduire.  
\- Le sexe vaut rarement la peine de cuisiner.  
\- De une, du bon sexe vaut toujours la peine. De deux, je dois manger et cuisiner pour deux n'est pas plus compliqué que cuisiner pour un. Et de trois... »  
  
Lestrade marque une pause, Mycroft a l'impression que le troisième argument a changé en cours de route. Puis Lestrade reprend :  
  
« Tu n'aimes pas cuisiner, huh ?  
\- Je comprends la théorie. La pratique est fastidieuse.  
\- Pour quelle heure dois-je t'attendre ? »  
  
Mycroft jette un œil aux dossiers qu'il n'a pas encore ouverts, jauge les rapports qui pourraient attendre jusqu'à lundi et ceux qui doivent être évalués aujourd'hui. Il songe à la durée moyenne d'un film, la circulation londonienne, le temps passé dans le lit de Lestrade la dernière fois et la possibilité d'être couché dans le sien pour minuit.  
  
« Disons dix-neuf heures. À moins que ce ne soit trop tôt ?  
\- Dix-neuf heures, alors. Pas d'allergie à éviter ?  
\- Aucune. »

* * *

Lestrade a préparé un poulet au citron, avec des épinard sautés à l'ail et des pois cuits à la vapeur. Le manque de glucides est évident. Mycroft ne pense pas avoir déjà mangé un repas complet devant Lestrade, il a donc dû tirer ses présomptions des références fréquentes de Sherlock à son poids et ses régimes. Mycroft devrait apprécier l'effort -et il apprécie, vraiment- mais il est également déçu que Lestrade ait fait des concessions. Mycroft est parfaitement capable de laisser de côté les aliments qu'il ne peut pas se permettre.

Lestrade remarque qu'il dévisages les assiettes.   
  
« Je mange rarement sain pendant la semaine. Quand l'affaire est compliquée, je mange à emporter tous les soirs. Alors j'essaie de préparer des plats équilibrés le week-end. Je n'ai plus vingt ans et... »  
  
Lestrade prend le temps de hausser les épaules avec embarras avant d'ajouter :  
  
« Je ne peux plus vivre exclusivement de fish-and-chips et de kebabs.  
\- Je n'ai jamais pu. »  
  
Pendant ses études, il s'est rendu compte que ses prises de poids s'accompagnaient de nombreux inconvénients -baisse de moral, manque de calme, les gens doutaient de ses capacités et se moquaient, distraits de la véracité de ses propos- alors contrôler son poids est nécessaire.  
  
« Ça m'a l'air délicieux. »  
  
Ils mangent sur le canapé de Lestrade. C'est soit le divan, soit rester debout devant le plan de travail de la cuisine. (« Avoir une table dans un appartement aussi petit, ce serait du gâchis d'espace », s'est excusé Lestrade.) Ils regardent _The Maltese Falcon_. Ce n'est pas l'un de ses préférés, mais Mycroft le préfère de loin aux films modernes.  
  
Après que Lestrade ait fait la vaisselle, il revient s'asseoir, plus près de Mycroft.  
  
« Tu l'as déjà vu, n'est-ce pas ? », demande-t-il.  
  
Il attend que Mycroft acquiesce avant de se pencher et de presser sa bouche sous sa mâchoire. Mycroft tend le cou pour lui offrir un meilleur accès, mais continue de regarder le film.  
  
La bouche de Lestrade est brûlante et humide sur sa peau, et Mycroft ne peut pas ignorer sa paume chaude sur sa cuisse. Il garde le regard vissé sur l'écran et écoute sa propre respiration s'accélérer.  
  
Lestrade recule, commence à défaire précautionneusement la cravate de Mycroft, la laissant pendre au col de sa chemise. Il ouvre quelques boutons et abaisse sa bouche sur l'épiderme nouvellement exposé.  
  
Mycroft pose une main sur le crâne de Lestrade, l'autre sur son biceps. Les doigts jouent avec la couture de la manche du t-shirt en coton. L'écran se résume à un amas flou de gris.  
  
« Le lit serait peut-être plus confortable, Gregory », suggère Mycroft quand les dents de Lestrade raclent légèrement sa peau.  
  
Les doigts habiles de Lestrade descendent le long de sa chemise, se crochètent au rebord de son veston.   
  
« Te déshabiller me convient parfaitement. »  
  
Ce pourrait être plaisant mais Mycroft n'est pas patient, ce soir.  
  
« Lit », ordonne-t-il fermement.  
  
Il prend la joue de Lestrade d'une main et l'embrasse profondément, jusqu'à ce que Lestrade gigote pour se rapprocher, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts soient ancrés dans la cuisse de Mycroft. Quand il brise le baiser, Lestrade respire bruyamment.  
  
« Okay, lit », accepte Lestrade.  
  
Il se jette du canapé avec un enthousiasme déconcertant.

* * *

« Que veux-tu ? », demande Lestrade une fois qu'ils sont tous deux nus et pressés l'un contre l'autre entre les draps.

Mycroft réfléchit à sa réponse, tirant ses genoux de chaque côté de la cage thoracique de Lestrade et se tendant vers lui. Si la décision lui appartient... Ça fait longtemps, mais il se sent d'humeur indulgente. Et Lestrade a demandé.  
  
Mycroft s'approche de l'oreille de Lestrade et baisse la voix.  
  
« Je veux que tu utilises tes doigts et que tu m'ouvres lentement. Luxurieusement. Lorsque je ne pourrai plus rester immobile, lorsque je désespérerai d'en avoir plus, je veux te chevaucher jusqu'à ce que tes yeux se révulsent et que tu oublies ton propre nom. Acceptable ?  
\- Putain », laisse échapper Lestrade.  
  
Grogné ainsi, Mycroft interprète un oui.  
  
« Bien. »

* * *

Mycroft est presque surpris lorsque Lestrade lui dit :  
  
« On devrait recommencer, nan ? »  
  
Puis il s'étire béatement, pris dans un brouillard post-coïtal, et ajoute :  
  
« Vendredi ? Ou préférerais-tu samedi ?  
\- Il y a moins de chance que je doive me lever tôt un dimanche matin.  
\- Samedi, dans ce cas. »  
  
Lestrade s'étire encore, bâille bruyamment.  
  
« Ça veut-il dire que tu restes ? »  
  
L'appartement de Lestrade est petit et fonctionnel. Il y a de la nourriture dans le réfrigérateur et les clés trônent sur le comptoir. C'est confortable mais Mycroft sait que son propre appartement est plus sécurisé. C'est peut-être spacieux et insupportablement moderne, il se sent peut-être décalé avec tout cet espace vide et ces murs blancs, mais il y est plus à l'abri.  
  
Pas que Mycroft s'attende à une attaque, mais ignorer les mesures de sécurité à sa disposition n'a aucun intérêt.  
  
« Je préfère dormir dans mon lit, réplique-t-il honnêtement.  
\- Comme tu veux. »  
  
Le ton de Lestrade est déjà plus lent, amolli par le sommeil.  
  
Mycroft passe ses phalanges sur l'arrondi de sa joue.  
  
« Dors, Gregory. Je sais où est la sortie. »  
  
Lestrade marmonne quelque chose dans son oreiller.

* * *

Mycroft aime la routine. Son travail est imprévisible et ses horaires ne sont pas fixes, mais il aime cultiver certaines formes de routine quand il le peut. Il aime que les choses soient nettes et soignées : que des objets exposés soient parfaitement alignés, dresser des listes selon les ultimatums puis les classer par ordre alphabétique. Il aime savoir qu'il peut se dévouer à ses activités sans avoir à s'inquiéter de soucis personnels sans importance.

Il veut parler de Lestrade, évidemment. (Pas de Sherlock. Il ne s'inquiète plus de Sherlock car Sherlock n'est plus sa responsabilité. Sherlock n'a cessé, des années durant, de répéter qu'il n'a pas besoin de la surveillance de Mycroft à chacun de ses gestes. La tâche peut donc aisément incomber à quelqu'un d'autre.) Non, Mycroft pensait à Lestrade, aux samedis soirs partagés qui deviennent apparemment une routine fiable.  
  
Il y a toujours de la nourriture -des plats faits maisons après une longue semaine, ou au restaurant quand Mycroft est d'humeur à tolérer le bruit ambiant et irritant, et une fois un kebab, acheté dans une modeste échoppe, un soir qu'ils se promenaient tard dans les rues de Londres- et puis du sexe.  
  
Rien ne s'est jamais intégré aussi bien à la vie de Mycroft. Enfin, il y a eu cette phase après l'université durant laquelle la manière la plus efficace pour avoir une vie sexuelle était de payer. Cette méthode coïncidait parfaitement avec sa vie. Mais les escortes représentent un risque trop important pour sa sécurité et très certainement pour sa réputation, également. Ce n'est donc plus une option viable depuis des décennies.  
  
Mais Lestrade ne cherche pas à obtenir plus. Il y a parfois des appels dans la semaine, mais Lestrade n'exige pas plus de son temps, n'essaie pas de le manipuler en plaidant un attachement émotionnel, ne force pas de démonstrations publiques. Il n'a même pas essayé de s'inviter à l'appartement de Mycroft.  
  
Même quand Mycroft est dans l'obligation d'assister à une réception, Lestrade se contente de fredonner et demande :  
  
« Jusqu'à quelle heure est-ce ?  
\- Je devrai y rester jusqu'à vingt-trois heures, au moins.  
\- Passe chez moi après, propose Lestrade comme si cette réponse coulait de source. Veux-tu que je prépare quelque chose ?  
\- Non, j'aurai déjà mangé », lui réplique Mycroft.  
  
Lorsque Mycroft frappe à la porte de Lestrade -plus proche de minuit qu'il ne le pensait-, il n'y a aucun reproche. Il n'y a que le regard langoureux et appréciateur de Lestrade sur son corps, de haut en bas. Il aime de toute évidence ce costume.  
  
« Regarde-toi, ronronne presque Lestrade d'un ton qui ne peut être décrit autrement que lubrique. Si j'avais su que j'aurais le droit à ça, j'aurais mis une cravate. »  
  
C'est un éhonté mensonge.  
  
« Non, c'est faux.  
\- Définitivement faux », confirme Lestrade sans prendre la mouche.  
  
Il le fait entrer.

* * *

Pour le moment, les choses se passent remarquablement bien. Mycroft attend toujours le contrecoup, attend de découvrir quelle modalité de leur arrangement ne sera plus acceptable et pour qui. Mais Lestrade est intelligent et sarcastique, et ne s'emporte pas pour des détails. Il les balaie et reconnaît leur trivialité inhérente.

Même les impossibilités dues à leurs emplois du temps ne semblent pas poser problème. Quand Lestrade l'appelle un samedi après-midi et lui dit : ''Je suis sur une affaire. Je ne pourrai pas me libérer ce soir.'' sur un ton grognon et concerné, pensant clairement au cadavre qui l'attend à la morgue, Mycroft ne le prend pas mal. Il est un peu déçu mais c'est en toute honnêteté qu'il répond à Lestrade de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils se verront la semaine prochaine.  
  
« Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit », offre Mycroft.  
  
C'est une ouverture vague, de celles qu'il évite généralement de faire. Offrir trop peut mener à accorder des faveurs déraisonnables. Il le sait.  
  
« Non, on gère la situation », déclare Lestrade.  
  
Et c'est encore plus simple que ce devrait être.

* * *

Comme il arrive fréquemment dans la vie de Mycroft, Sherlock est le cheveu sur la soupe. Pas Sherlock en lui-même, rien que le mentionner. Ou plus spécifiquement, mentionner le Réveillon de Noël organisé par Sherlock. Mycroft se souvient du temps où il était le seul à passer le seuil du 221B. Et occasionnellement Lestrade. Aujourd'hui, il semble que l'appartement soit constamment bondé de foule.

« Alors, samedi prochain, fête de Noël à Baker Street », présente Lestrade en coupant une carotte d'un orange criard en fines tranches.

Mycroft n'a pas la patience de cuisiner. Il entretient cependant un intérêt certain à observer Lestrade cuisiner -ses mains sont très habiles avec un couteau- et ça lui permet de plus de vérifier ses mails.  
  
« Hmm ?  
\- Je travaille pendant le congé de Noël. Je te retrouve là-bas ou puis-je espérer que tu passeras me chercher ?  
\- Je n'y vais pas.  
\- Quoi ? »  
  
Cette note plus aiguë de Lestrade contraint Mycroft à détacher son regard de son téléphone.  
  
« Je peux t'envoyer une voiture, si tu veux. »  
  
Lestrade arrête de ciseler les légumes et le fixe.  
  
« C'est Noël, c'est ton frère unique, et tu ne viens pas ?  
\- Je déteste Noël, je n'éprouve pas particulièrement d'affection pour mon frère, et je n'ai pas été invité.  
\- Tu viens, annonce Lestrade comme si le clamer résolvait le problème.  
\- Non, je ne viens pas.  
\- Si, tu viens. »  
  
Avant que la discussion ne puisse dériver en une dispute étrangement familière et lui fasse penser à Sherlock, Lestrade ajoute :  
  
« Oublie l'invitation. C'est Noël. Il veut te voir.  
\- J'en doute fortement.  
\- Chaque fois qu'une voiture noire de riche passe devant une scène de crime, Sherlock fait sa plus belle grimace et la dévisage jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte. Chaque fois. »  
  
Mycroft cligne des paupières. Ça semble être trop évident pour être la surveillance de Lady Smallwood et Sherlock reconnaîtrait sans souci le modèle de la voiture. Et encore une fois, c'est une voiture tout à fait standard pour un employé gouvernemental d'un certain niveau. On en croise partout dans Londres.  
  
« Ça ne me donne pas plus l'impression d'être le bienvenu.  
\- Tu lui manques. Et il fait trop son gamin boudeur pour t'appeler et te le dire.  
\- Gregory », le prévient Mycroft.  
  
Et son ton est plus froid qu'il ne l'avait prévu. C'est le ton qui incite autrui à se diriger vers la sortie. (Eh bien, pense Mycroft, il en a profité le temps que ça a duré. Les gens ne restent pas quand le voile de la civilité s'est déchiré.)  
  
Lestrade plisse les yeux mais garde le menton haut.  
  
« Tu viens, Mycroft. Ce n'est pas négociable. »  
  
Surpris, Mycroft tempère son besoin immédiat de refuser, de souligner qu'il est un homme adulte parfaitement capable de choisir quoi faire de son temps.  
  
« Ça ne se terminera pas bien et il ne sera pas heureux de me voir. »  
  
Lestrade hausse les épaules et la soudaine tension fane.  
  
« Viens quand même. Tu pourras te vanter de me l'avoir dit.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de prouver mon hypothèse pour savoir que j'ai raison.  
\- Tu ferais mieux si tu ne veux pas te vanter à tort », affirme Lestrade.  
  
Il reprend son couteau et revient à sa carotte sur le plan de travail.  
  
« Alors, passeras-tu me chercher ? »  
  
Mycroft vérifie son emploi du temps.  
  
« Dix-neuf heures au plus tôt. Disons dix-neuf heures trente pour être sûr. »

* * *

Lestrade est en retard quand la voiture se gare. Mycroft saisit l'opportunité pour fermer les yeux quelques minutes. Il les rouvre quand la portière se déverrouille.  
  
« Pardon », s'excuse Lestrade en entrant.  
  
Mycroft lui signifie que ce n'est pas important. Puis Lestrade lui jette un coup d’œil.  
  
« Tu as l'air crevé.  
\- Non, c'est faux. »  
  
Mycroft est rentré à son appartement pour se changer. Son costume gris colombe est parfaitement repassé, le col de sa chemise immaculée ne marque pas un pli et ses manches dépassent du nombre exact de millimètres souhaité. Il n'a pas pour habitude de montrer sa fatigue.  
  
« À moins de regarder de près, répond Lestrade. As-tu dormi, la nuit dernière ?  
\- Quatre-vingt-dix minutes », confirme Mycroft, bien que ce soit les résultats combinés de deux siestes au bureau.  
  
Ce fut l'une de ces nuits, celles qui commencent par des rapports de disparition de matériel nucléaire et qui se terminent pas la confiscation d'une bombe plus ou moins artisanale. Ce fut un succès, mais seulement après des heures de tension et d'attention accrue.  
  
« Tu devrais dormir », le réprimande Lestrade, le ton doux et chaud malgré tout.  
  
Mycroft soupire. L'idée lui était passée par la tête, merci bien.  
  
« Tu as dit que ce n'était pas négociable. »  
  
Lestrade renifle.  
  
« Pas négociable dans des circonstances ordinaires.  
\- Si je devais annuler mes plans sociaux à chaque fois qu'un- »  
  
Mycroft est exténué. Il en a presque trop dit. Il note dans un coin de sa tête d'éviter Sherlock autant que possible, ce soir.  
  
« Qu'un événement inattendu se produit, je ne quitterais jamais mon bureau. Maintenant, je suis là.  
\- On dirait que ta journée était aussi amusante que la mienne.  
\- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé », l'invite Mycroft.  
  
Il espère que ça ne sonne pas trop comme un ordre. Lestrade raconte quoi qu'il en soit. C'est une litanie confortable de dossiers rangés au mauvais endroit, une journée passée à fouiller les archives pour les retrouver. Lestrade est le héros martyr du récit, assassinant la bureaucratie de piques cinglantes et entraînant avec lui ses comparses collègues loin des gâteaux et biscuits de la salle de repos. Mycroft ferme les yeux pour l'écouter.  
  
… et sursaute comme un dératé quand la voiture s'arrête.   
  
« Mes excuses. J'écoutais. Initialement.  
\- Jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes », confirme Lestrade.  
  
Il sourit en sortant du véhicule.

* * *

Lestrade reçoit un appel dans les escaliers. Il lève la tête et fixe le plafond en décrochant.  
  
« Allez, Jimmy, dis-moi que tu n'as pas trouvé une nouvelle incohérence dans un dossier. »  
  
Mycroft s'arrête jusqu'à voir le corps de Lestrade se détendre. Puis il le laisse poursuivre la communication et monte à l'étage. Il pénètre l'appartement de Sherlock, il y a moins de monde que la dernière fois -Molly Hooper, Madame Hudson, quelques policiers et infirmiers- mais c'est toujours plus que ce qu'il a envie de gérer ce soir.  
  
« Oh, s'annonce Sherlock en approchant. Tu es venu. »  
  
Il échange un regard avec Watson puis Sherlock ajoute, du ton le plus désintéressé possible :  
  
« Yay.  
\- Joyeux Noël à toi également, répond Mycroft. La fête semble battre son plein. »  
  
Une guirlande en papier serpente dans les orbites vides du crâne qui trône sur le manteau de la cheminée. Sherlock aime Noël, bien que de manière peu conventionnelle.  
  
« Merci d'être venu », dit Watson.  
  
Car contrairement à son frère, il a des manières.  
  
« Mais nous ne voudrions surtout pas te retenir, plaide Sherlock. Sens-toi libre de partir. C'est exactement la même porte que celle par laquelle tu es entré. »  
  
Alors que Sherlock esquisse de grands gestes en direction de la sortie, Lestrade ouvre le battant. Le timing est idéal, une coïncidence des plus fortuites. Il est chaudement accueilli par des apostrophes, « Greg ! » (Watson) et « Lestrade ! » (Sherlock). Sherlock paraît extrêmement excité par l'interruption. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.  
  
Lestrade sourit en entrant.  
  
« Que d'enthousiasme. Vous avez déjà attaqué le punch ? »  
  
Se balançant sur la pointe des pieds, Sherlock cherche quelque chose derrière l'épaule de Lestrade.  
  
« As-tu amené quelqu'un ? », lance-t-il avec ardeur, et...  
  
Oh. Bien sûr. Sherlock a eu l'opportunité d'observer Lestrade, ces dernières semaines. Un partenaire romantique inconnu ne serait qu'un mystère de plus à élucider.  
  
Mycroft l'éloigne en direction de la cuisine avant que cette situation ne devienne trop étrange. Passer la porte coulissante sans se faire repérer est simple. Il se cache dans l'ombre, dans un petit recoin de mur près du chambranle. La cuisine est étroite, les matières ne sont pas nobles. Les voix portent facilement.  
  
« Mycroft est passé me chercher », déclare Lestrade.  
  
Un obscurantisme téméraire -bien que véridique- qui fait sourire Mycroft.  
  
« Nous voulions rencontrer ta nouvelle petite-amie », ronchonne Sherlock en énonçant la douzaine de déductions qui l'ont conduit à cette conclusion.  
  
C'est tape-à-l’œil et destiné à impressionné, mais Watson a de toute évidence déjà entendu ce speech. Il est bien moins épaté qu'auparavant. En réalité, Watson ne semble même pas faire attention à ce que dit Sherlock. Il observe Lestrade, le front plissé par la confusion. Puis ses sourcils se haussent et son regard se porte sur Mycroft.  
  
C'est logique. Watson est observateur, à sa propre manière, et Sherlock est aveuglé par ses suppositions. Sherlock ne considérerait pas Mycroft comme une option viable pour son Inspecteur Détective préféré. Quand il fait enfin attention au centre de gravité de Lestrade, à ses coups d’œil agités dans toutes les directions sauf la cuisine, Sherlock paraît comprendre que quelque chose n'est pas en accord avec ses allégations.  
  
Mycroft a prévenu Lestrade que cette soirée ne se terminerait pas bien, bien que ce ne soit pas exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé.  
  
« Oh, souffle Sherlock, un ton peut-être trop haut. Tu fréquentes un homme.  
\- Merci, Sherlock, lui renvoie sarcastiquement Lestrade. J'ignorais ce désir profond en moi que tu fasses publiquement mon coming out à ma place.  
\- C'est mon appartement. Ce n'est pas public.  
\- Et ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et jusqu'à ce que je décide de te dire-  
\- Que tu décides ? Ne sois pas ridicule ! », s'exclame Sherlock.  
  
Il amorce un pas vers la cheminée puis se retourne.  
  
« Tu es si lisible que-  
\- C'est ma vie, et puisque tu persistes à oublier mon prénom-  
\- C'est Greg. Greg, parfaitement ennuyeux. Ne te demande pas pourquoi je l'oublie », rouspète Sherlock.  
  
Lestrade expire longuement et lentement par le nez. Watson, à leurs côtés, fixe le parquet et fait bien attention à ne rien dire.  
  
Lestrade détend les doigts de sa main droite, s'obligeant à ne pas la refermer en poing.   
  
« Okay. C'est tout simplement une étiquette sociale de base. Tu attends que ton ami te révèle qu'il fréquente quelqu'un.  
\- C'est idiot. Suis-je supposé attendre que mon ami cesse de mentir ?, questionne Sherlock en se tournant dans la direction de John. John, ce n'est tout même pas ainsi que les choses se passent ?  
\- Peut-être est-ce l'une de ces situations dans lesquels tu fais semblant de laisser un peu de vie privée aux gens ? », tente de le raisonner Watson.  
  
Il rencontre les yeux de Sherlock. Il ne regarde pas par-dessus son épaule, mais Sherlock louche sur lui.  
  
« Que ne me dis-tu pas ? », s'indigne Sherlock.  
  
C'est plus une question rhétorique qu'autre chose. Il scanne Watson de la tête aux pieds, s'arrête sur la tension des épaules et la mâchoire serrée.   
  
« Tu sais de qui il s'agit. Non, nous le connaissons tous les deux. Il est là et- »  
  
Sherlock émet un bruit étrange, comme s'il avait avalé sa propre langue. Son visage se tord de révulsion et il plante sur Lestrade des yeux écarquillés de choc.  
  
« Je pensais que tu avais un minimum de goût ! J'aurais pu comprendre Anderson- Je veux dire, Anderson aurait été un choix abominable et tu pourrais viser mieux, mais j'aurais pu te pardonner ! Mais- Beurk ! »  
  
C'est dramatique et surjoué et complètement absurde, mais Sherlock n'a jamais laissé ce genre de considérations interrompre sa tirade. À la bonne distance de sécurité, les élans de Sherlock rivalisent avec le jeu des meilleurs acteurs de théâtre.  
  
Mycroft secoue la tête d'amusement, se demande ce que Sherlock compte dire par la suite. Mais Watson pose une main sur le bras de Sherlock et dit :  
  
« Sherlock, arrête.  
\- Que j'arrête ? John, c'est-  
\- Ton frère et notre ami, affirme Watson. Tais-toi. Maintenant.  
\- Mais c'est Lestrade, se plaint Sherlock. Mycroft ne devrait pas avoir le droit de mettre ses sales pattes sur le peu de gens que j'apprécie.  
\- Puisque que tu ne peux pas encore remonter dans le temps et empêcher que ça arrive », ricane Lestrade.  
  
L'expression de Sherlock migre de plus en plus vers l'horreur. Son cerveau essaie sans doute d'associer son frère, le sexe et Lestrade.  
  
« Tu vas devoir vivre avec. »  
  
Mycroft baisse la tête et tente de ne pas montrer son amusement.

* * *

La discussion revient au travail -comment va la clinique, le dernier sujet de grève au Yard- puis les plans pour Noël. L'avantage de rester dans la cuisine est l'obscurité. Mycroft peut s'appuyer contre le comptoir, hors de vue. Et si son menton oscille et que ses yeux se ferment, personne ne le remarque.  
  
« Tu parviendras toujours à te trouver une ombre où te cacher », glousse Lestrade en entrant dans la cuisine, un bol vide à la main.  
  
Mycroft ouvre le deuxième placard à gauche, trouve les chips sur l'étagère du haut.  
  
« Comment savais-tu qu'elles étaient là ?  
\- Emplacement logique », répond Mycroft.  
  
Il est évident que Sherlock a aidé à préparer cette fête et qu'il a rangé, sans y réfléchir, les snacks trop haut, là où les invités auraient du mal à les atteindre.  
  
« Je commence à me demander s'il y a des fêtes où tu ne te planques pas dans le noir, déclare Lestrade en ouvrant le paquet.  
\- Celles pour lesquelles je suis payé. »  
  
Lestrade le fixe et articule :  
  
« Je t'ai soudainement imaginé dans une profession tout à fait différente. »  
  
L'idée est si absurde que Mycroft rit.  
  
« Je ne travaille pas comme escort, si tu avais besoin d'une confirmation. Il n'y a rien de plus différent de mon poste. »  
  
Lestrade jette un coup d’œil alentour, mais la voie est libre. Il laisse le bol sur la table et s'approche. Son regard brille d'un éclat espiègle.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Tu as pourtant un talent naturel.  
\- C'est un talent acquis », le corrige Mycroft.  
  
Il a toujours trouvé que les compétences physiques se perfectionnaient à renfort d'efforts, bien que la théorie soit simple à comprendre.  
  
« Une profession dans laquelle je devrais passer autant de temps avec beaucoup de personnes ne me conviendrait pas. »  
  
Lestrade acquiesce. Il tend la main et crochète deux doigts à la chaîne qui dépasse de la montre de poche de Mycroft. C'est loin d'être indécent, mais c'est un geste qui paraît très personnel. Mycroft peut sentir la plus infime des tractions.  
  
« Seulement quelques personnes ?, murmure Lestrade.  
\- De très rares personnes valent que je m'en donne la peine. »  
  
Des rires fusent de la fête. Avec un sourire de regret, Lestrade enlève ses doigts.  
  
« En parlant de se donner la peine, ce n'était pas très gentil. Disparaître et me laisser à la merci de Sherlock.  
\- Sherlock n'a pas de merci, réplique légèrement Mycroft.  
\- Tu savais que ce serait ainsi », assène Lestrade.  
  
Il n'a pas l'air particulièrement contrarié pour autant.   
  
« Et tu m'as laissé l'affronter seul.  
\- Tu n'es pas un enfant. Tu n'avais pas besoin de mon intervention.  
\- Tu aurais pu dire à Sherlock de lâcher l'affaire. »  
  
Baissant légèrement la tête, Mycroft l'interroge :  
  
« Quel aspect de ma relation avec Sherlock a bien pu te faire croire qu'il s'en tiendrait un jour à quelque chose que je lui demanderais de faire ? »  
  
Lestrade inspire puis expire lentement. Il gonfle les joues, sans s'en rendre compte. Ironiquement, c'est plus attendrissant qu'attirant : cette confiance suffisante pour ne pas s'inquiéter de ce à quoi il ressemble.  
  
« Bien. Mais je n'avais plus d'autre choix que d'admettre.  
\- Bien sûr que tu avais le choix, Gregory.  
\- Quoi ? Ne rien dire ?  
\- Tu aurais pu dire que tu n'avais pas amené ta petite-amie, que votre relation était trop jeune pour prendre le risque de la soumettre à l'épreuve Sherlock. Tu aurais pu dire que tu essayais de te rabibocher avec ton ex-femme. Tu aurais pu dire que ton petit-ami travaillait ce soir et ne pouvait pas venir.  
\- Et ça aurait si bien fonctionné jusqu'à ce que Sherlock se rende compte que c'est toi. »  
  
Ça aurait fonctionné, songe Mycroft, car il serait intervenu et aurait distrait Sherlock. Mais ce n'est pas pertinent à dire maintenant.  
  
« Tu aurais pu dire que c'était quelque chose d'occasionnel. L'histoire d'une fois. Tu aurais pu dire que c'était une erreur. Il y a énormément de chose que tu aurais pu dire pour contenter Sherlock, pour lui donner raison.  
\- Mentir, tu veux dire ? », contre Lestrade, comme si l'honnêteté était une vertu imparable.  
  
Puis l'amusement fane de ses traits, son regard se durcit.  
  
« Est-ce pour ça que tu es resté en retrait ? Pour voir si je nierais ? »  
  
Mycroft ne le gratifie pas d'une réponse.  
  
« Ou attendais-tu de voir si Sherlock me harcèlerait jusqu'à ce que je change d'avis ?  
\- Sherlock sait comment faire d'une vie un enfer et tu vas travailler avec lui encore longtemps. Il aurait été idiot de ma part de penser que tu empirerais ta situation pour du- »  
  
Sexe, se retient-il de dire. Mais, non, il y a eu des repas et des appels téléphoniques. Il y a eu des raisons de sourire, il a plus souri auprès de Lestrade que ces dernières années.  
  
« Pour une distraction plaisante. »  
  
Lestrade le fixe, pensif. Peut-être n'avait-il pas réalisé que Sherlock désapprouverait. Peut-être n'avait-il pas songé que Sherlock rendrait sa vie plus étrange et agaçante en retour. Mycroft oublie toujours que la plupart des gens ne réfléchissent pas jusqu'au fond des choses.  
  
Mais considérant Moriarty, considérant Eurus, Mycroft n'a peut-être pas le droit d'être sarcastique. Il s'est avéré incapable de connaître les résultats probables de ses propres actions, comme n'importe qui d'autre.  
  
« Tu n'as pas encore besoin de prendre une décision », dit Mycroft, aussi gentiment qu'il le peut.  
  
Il va sans dire que ce n'est toujours pas un ton gentil. C'est froid et poli, c'est généralement le mieux qu'il puisse simuler.  
  
« Penses-y.  
\- Je ne te gardais pas secret », réplique Lestrade.  
  
Ce qui n'est pas du tout la question.  
  
« Il n'y avait aucune raison de le dire à qui que ce soit. Pourquoi l'aurais-tu fait ?  
-Normalement », commence doucement Lestrade.  
  
Il réfléchit en parlant.  
  
« Si tu fréquentes quelqu'un depuis plusieurs mois, tu le dis à tes amis. »  
  
C'est prévisible. Il n'a pas à se laisser déstabiliser par quelque chose qu'il aurait dû voir venir. Mycroft croise les bras devant lui. Il se souvient qu'il est fatigué, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour gérer si mal cette interaction.  
  
« Si tu crois qu'il y a un futur à cette relation. Si tu crois qu'elle germera en quelque chose de plus, alors oui, tu répands la nouvelle. »  
  
Ce serait le parfait moment pour que Sherlock ou Watson, ou même Madame Hudson, entre dans la cuisine et les interrompe. Mais la fête suit son cours sans accorder de refuge au regard tristement confus de Lestrade. C'est désagréable et Mycroft aimerait que cet instant prenne fin. Et si une fois fait, que ce soit vite fait.  
  
Ce n'est pas le moment pour mutiler une citation de Shakespeare.  
  
« Okay », souffle Lestrade.  
  
Il hoche la tête, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, et carre les épaules.  
  
« Faisons simple. Je t'apprécie. »  
  
Mais pas assez, termine mentalement Mycroft. Mais je préfère mon travail. Ça ne mène nulle part, ou je ne vois pas de futur là-dedans. Lestrade pourrait finir sa phrase par tant d'options.  
  
« Et ? », le presse Mycroft.  
  
Mycroft sait où va sa fidélité : au service de la Reine et de la Nation. Il n'est pas un homme facile à aimer et espérer le contraire n'aurait aucun intérêt.  
  
« Et peut-être n'ai-je pas été assez clair, poursuit Lestrade. Je ne l'ai dit à personne car c'était facile de cumuler le boulot, les amis et ça en distinguant chaque élément. Alors peut-être avais-tu raison de douter que je le dirais à ton frère. »  
  
Mycroft ouvre la bouche mais réalise qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire. Ça sonne presque comme des excuses...  
  
« Je t'apprécie, répète Lestrade, tout sourire. Et je veux continuer de te voir.  
\- Oh. »  
  
Il n'est pas de ceux qui restent bouche bée. Il n'est pas de ceux qui se laissent décontenancer. Il ne sait pas toujours la teneur de ce qui est susceptible de lui tomber entre les mains, mais il est toujours prompt à monter une stratégie efficace.  
  
Excepté à cet instant précis, apparemment.  
  
« Regardez-moi ça, pouffe Lestrade, un rictus fier plaqué sur les lèvres. J'ai ôté ses mots à un Holmes. Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait quelque chose au monde capable d'une telle prouesse.  
\- Très peu de choses, en vérité », admet Mycroft.

* * *

Comme tout ce qui concerne Noël, la fête est interminable. Chaque fois que Mycroft songe que c'est bientôt la fin, qu'ils peuvent désormais partir, il vérifie l'heure et s'aperçoit que seulement quinze minutes se sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il a regardé sa montre.  
  
C'est terriblement ennuyeux. C'est encore pire quand Lestrade insiste pour qu'il sorte de sa tanière et qu'il se mêle à la fête. Ils sont parvenus à un consensus sur les termes ''se mêler''. Alors Mycroft est assis dans le canapé, entend sans les écouter les conversations fades autour de lui. Mesdames Hudson et Hooper discutent de vernis à ongles (trouver le rouge rubis parfait n'est apparemment pas une sinécure) et Watson s'entretient avec un petit groupe près du buffet (critique les équipes de football et débat sur les pires joueurs). Lestrade se tient près de la cheminée avec Sherlock. Ses mains sont moins toniques à chaque nouveau verre de punch.

Sherlock lui tourne le dos, Mycroft ne peut pas lire sur ses lèvres. Depuis cet angle, il ne peut pas non plus apercevoir son reflet. Connaissant Sherlock, c'est volontaire.  
  
La discussion dégénère jusqu'à ce que Lestrade jette ses mains en l'air et s'éloigne en soufflant. Il s'arrête au buffet, attrape une poignée de cacahuètes puis vient s'asseoir à côté de Mycroft sur le divan.  
  
« Pour information, gronde sombrement Lestrade. Je faisais très bien mon boulot avant de vous rencontrer l'un comme l'autre.  
\- Tu avais un taux de résolution admirable.  
\- Exactement.  
\- Et un avenir tout à fait prometteur », lui accorde Mycroft.  
  
Bien que cette affirmation soit quelque peu ternie par les divers scandales médiatiques provoqués par Sherlock. Le Met préfère que ses officiers soient efficaces et oubliables.  
  
« Mais moins prompt à la reconnaissance des journaux. »  
  
Lestrade tire la grimace. Il serait heureux de pouvoir éviter la presse, Mycroft le sait. Il serait bien plus heureux s'il n'avait pas à répondre aux questions des reporters et à expliquer que des meurtres atroces ont été intelligemment résolus.  
  
« Il t'a proposé de travailler sur plus d'affaires, puisque tu étais désespéré de monter en grade au point d'en arriver à coucher avec moi ? », suggère Mycroft.  
  
Lestrade lève les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Il veille sur toi.  
\- De quelle manière ?  
\- Il sait que je ne ferai aucun effort pour te pistonner jusqu'au poste d'Inspecteur Détective en Chef.  
\- Ce qui laisse entendre que tu en serais matériellement capable. »  
  
Mycroft hisse un sourcil.  
  
« Bien sûr que je pourrais. Le fait est que je ne m'embêterai pas à le faire. Il veut s'assurer que tu ne me fréquentes pas selon une fausse présomption.  
\- Au lieu des raisons évidentes », déclare Lestrade.  
  
Mycroft garde le menton incliné vers Lestrade. Il ne se tourne pas vers Sherlock mais l'observe dans sa vision périphérique. Sherlock est près du miroir, son téléphone à la main, une assiette dans l'autre. Il utilise le reflet du miroir pour les espionner.  
  
« Qui sont ?  
\- Que j'aime les costumes bien taillés, annonce Lestrade, la voix légèrement plus basse.  
\- Tant que ce n'est pas toi qui les porte.  
\- Tu vois ? Drôle. Intelligent. »  
  
Lestrade sourit.  
  
« Et doué au pieu. »  
  
À l'autre bout de la pièce, un grand fracas retentit. Tous les invités se taisent, dardant leurs regards vers la source de l'interruption -Sherlock a laissé tomber son assiette- et Sherlock pivote pour dévisager tout le monde. Soudainement, les bruits de la fête reprennent.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? », s'étonne Lestrade.  
  
Il s'apprête à se lever pour aider à nettoyer les dégâts. Inutile. Madame Hudson et Watson ont déjà sauté sur les débris.  
  
Mycroft cache sa bouche avec sa main en feignant de se gratter le nez.  
  
« C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'un petit frère trop curieux écoute les conversations des autres. Ou lit sur leurs lèvres en tout cas. »  
  
Lestrade le regarde puis analyse Sherlock -Sherlock qui les fusille tous les deux. Puis, d'une voix basse mais distincte, il dit :  
  
« Que ça te serve de leçon. »  
  
Sherlock plisse les yeux. Il contourne Watson et Madame Hudson, les laissant nettoyer son bazar. Comme c'est approprié. Il s'arrête devant la table basse et se penche.  
  
« Le seul bon point sera de te voir t'expliquer avec Maman demain.  
\- Je ne viens pas », réplique Mycroft.  
  
Sherlock fronce les sourcils.  
  
« Mais c'est Noël.  
\- J'ai du travail.  
\- Tu viens toujours pour Noël.  
\- Ceux qui n'inventent pas leur profession doivent parfois travailler pendant les vacances, confirme Lestrade en s'adossant dans le sofa pour observer Sherlock sans se faire mal à la nuque. Triste vie.  
\- Pitié, s'exclame Sherlock. La profession de Mycroft est aussi fabriquée que la mienne. »  
  
Lestrade se tourne vers lui et Mycroft hausse les épaules. Individuellement, ses différents postes sont tout à fait légitimes. Leur combinaison est en revanche sans précédent.  
  
« Prends-le comme tu le souhaites, rétorque Mycroft. Je ne viens pas.  
\- Mais tu viens toujours pour Noël », répète Sherlock.  
  
Comme si sans ce fait immuable, la Terre cesserait de tourner. Comme si Mycroft ne pouvait pas résister contre la force d'une simple habitude.  
  
« Maman sait ?  
\- Nos parents en ont été informés. »  
  
Mycroft ne va pas dans les détails. Il ne dit pas qu'ils l'ont appelé pour confirmer le projet familial de rendre visite à Eurus à Noël et que Mycroft a refusé. Ils ont parlé de la famille, du délai de pardon, de l'importance du sang. Mycroft a répondu que si les décisions devaient être prises en se fondant uniquement sur la génétique, il ferait plus d'efforts pour converser avec les chimpanzés. Leur réplique fut que si Mycroft se préoccupait si peu de sa famille, il pouvait tout aussi bien ne pas se considéré invité à passer Noël avec eux.  
  
Ses parents ne le diront pas à Sherlock. Si Sherlock apprenait que mal se comporter l'exonérerait de passer Noël avec eux, plus rien ne l'arrêterait.  
  
« Écoute, il va déjà passer Noël au travail, le défend Lestrade. Pas la peine de rendre ça plus désagréable. »  
  
Sherlock balaie sa tentative de sympathie.  
  
« Mycroft déteste Noël et il déteste passer Noël à la maison. Nous sommes deux dans ce cas.  
\- Alors quel est le problème ? », tente de comprendre Lestrade.  
  
Comme si poser des questions à Sherlock avait déjà résulté en quoi que ce soit d'autre que de l'ennui et de la frustration.  
  
« Le seul point positif avec Noël est que Mycroft le vit encore moins bien que moi.  
\- Ce ne sera pas si terrible », raisonne Mycroft.  
  
Car cette année ne sera pas si terrible, d'une certaine manière.  
  
« Tu sais comment sont nos parents lorsqu'il y a des bébés. Convaincs John d'amener Rosie et ils seront distraits pendant des heures. »

* * *

Le jour de Noël est bienheureusement tranquille. Pas de pas précipités dans le couloir, pas de voix. Mycroft écoute les bourdonnements réguliers des écrans de sécurité et profite de la joie d'être simplement assis dans son bureau, sans le moindre dérangement. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il n'a plus de mail à lire. Il pourrait songer à en faire une tradition pour les fêtes.  
  
Le premier et seul appel de la journée lui vient de Lestrade.  
  
« Mycroft Holmes.  
\- Tu es le seul Mycroft que je connais, dit Lestrade. Tu pourrais t'arrêter à ton prénom quand tu réponds au téléphone.  
\- Ça reviendrait à présumer que tu es le seul à m'appeler.  
\- C'est mon numéro.  
\- Ça ne signifie pas systématiquement que tu es celui qui utilise ton téléphone.  
\- Qui d'autre pourrait utiliser mon portable ? »  
  
Sherlock qui s'ennuie. Des kidnappeurs à la recherche d'une rançon. Des urgentistes tentant de contacter un proche. (Il ne pense pas à Sherlock, vingt ans, l'overdose accidentelle, et l'appel que Mycroft n'a presque pas pris. Il ne pense pas à l'excuse qu'il a donnée pour se soustraire de cette salle de réunion pleine de diplomates étrangers et se ruer dans la salle d'attente aseptisée d'un hôpital.)  
  
« Tu pourrais le perdre.  
\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, marmonne sarcastiquement Lestrade.  
\- Comment se passe ton Noël ?  
\- Déprimant, soupire Lestrade. Savais-tu qu'il y a des piques de criminalité pendant les fêtes ? »  
  
L'alcool, les pressions sociales et la proximité forcée entre personnes qui ne se supportent pas.  
  
« C'est plutôt logique.  
\- J'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas », déclare Lestrade.  
  
Car il est un homme au cœur bon. Il croit en l'humanité, à la gentillesse et au respect mutuel. Malgré qu'il voit, jour après jour, combien la nature humaine peut être laide, il veut encore y croire.  
  
« Noël ne devrait pas être synonyme de combats de rue.  
-Même le pire Noël des Holmes ne s'est composé que de l'empoisonnement de toute la famille. »  
  
Lestrade renifle.  
  
« Sherlock, huh ?  
\- Comment as-tu deviné ?, réplique espièglement Mycroft. Il a toujours été insupportable, à Noël. Quand il avait huit ans, il a essayé d'attraper le Père Noël.  
\- Quand tu dis attraper, tu ne veux pas dire rester éveillé toute la nuit ? », demande Lestrade.  
  
C'est une question sans danger. Une histoire sans danger à partager.  
  
« Sherlock, enfant, était un vrai chérubin. De grands yeux, des joues rondes et une couronne de bouclettes. Son air byronien n'est apparu qu'à l'adolescence. »  
  
Mycroft se sent sourire au souvenir.  
  
« Il a trouvé un très vieux piège à ours -il était énorme- et s'est débrouillé pour le coincer dans le conduit de la cheminée. Le matin de Noël, ses boucles étaient complètement ébouriffées et il était recouvert de suie de la tête aux pieds. Le salon était noir. Le tapis était fichu.  
\- Mon Père m'aurait tué, compatit Lestrade. Je suppose que ce n'était pas un Noël très joyeux ?  
\- La journée s'est bien passée. Mes parents n'ont pas blâmé Sherlock, ils ne l'ont jamais fait. »  
  
Si Mycroft sonne un peu rancunier, un peu morose, la faute échoue à Noël. Il a le droit d'être émotionnel, à Noël.  
  
« Il a toujours été leur petit adulte.  
\- Sherlock ? »  
  
Mycroft se délecte de l'incrédulité dans la voix de Lestrade.  
  
« Comment les mots Sherlock et adulte peuvent-ils aller ensemble ?  
\- Il avait une détermination de fer. Il était toujours sérieux dans ses expériences, clamait l'importance de ce qu'il faisait. Chez un enfant, ce sont des traits précieux et attachants. Ils le sont moins chez un adulte.  
\- Alors, s'il était le petit adulte, réfléchit Lestrade. Qu'étais-tu ?  
\- L'intelligent. »  
  
Celui qui était en lien avec Sherlock. Fréquemment utilisé après que Sherlock ait détruit quelque chose. ''Comment as-tu pu ne pas l'en empêcher, je pensais que tu étais le plus intelligent.'' Il songe à le formuler mais franchement, à quoi cela lui servirait-il de se plaindre d'être l'aîné ?  
  
Il comprend l'attention accrue portée par ses parents à Sherlock. Après Eurus, après Barbe Rousse, après le mutisme soudain de Sherlock, ils étaient si prudents avec le petit garçon. Ils lui ont donné plus de liberté qu'ils n'auraient dû, étaient trop inquiets de ce qui pourrait advenir si des règles étaient posées ou que la créativité de Sherlock se trouvait restreinte. Ils ont tous essayé de protéger Sherlock à leurs propres manières. Il ne sait pas si ne serait-ce que l'une d'entre elles a fonctionné.  
  
« Que faisait-il dans la cheminée, d'ailleurs ? », l'interroge Lestrade.  
  
Mycroft s'extrait du souvenir de Sherlock, debout au milieu du séjour, sale et extatique, brandissant le vieux piège encore aiguisé en l'air.  
  
« Il a escaladé les parois pour voir si le piège s'était refermé, explique Mycroft. Entre les dents de l'appareil, il y avait un lambeau de tissu rouge. Il était déterminé à recueillir de meilleurs résultats l'année suivante. Je crois qu'il voulait négocier la liberté du Père Noël en échange d'un rêne volant. Il était fasciné par les rênes. »  
  
Mycroft se souvient que Sherlock avait passé toute une journée au zoo à observé les rênes, à noter chaque mouvement dans un calepin. Il parlait d'anomalies génétiques. Il disait que le nez rouge de Rudolph était le premier signe d'une évolution de l'espèce et élaborait des théories sur la capacité des rênes du Père Noël à voler. L'hypothèse que Mycroft préférait était que le Père Noël les obligeait à respirer de l'hélium pour qu'ils flottent comme des ballons.  
  
Sherlock avait essayé, mais était déçu de découvrir que l'hélium ne lui permettait pas de défier les lois de la gravité.  
  
Lestrade fredonne :  
  
« D'où venait le bout de tissu ? Dans le piège déclenché.  
\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répond Mycroft. Peut-être était-ce une blague de la part de Sherlock. »  
  
La nuit du Réveillon, Mycroft était monté sur le toit de la maison en escaladant par la fenêtre de sa chambre. (Il avait quinze ans. Il était trop vieux pour avoir encore le vertige. Avoir peur de tomber, de glisser et de se fracasser les os par terre. Ces peurs-ci étaient en revanche rationnelles. Mais il n'avait qu'à s'y prendre correctement pour éviter ce genre d'accident.) Il avait fabriqué une espèce de canne à pêche et y avait accroché le morceau de tissu avec des poids. Il avait passé près d'une heure appuyé contre la cheminée pour enclencher le piège sans que la ligne de la canne à pêche ne s'y coince.  
  
« Ou un grand frère qui ne voulait pas dire à Sherlock que le Père Noël n'existe pas, philosophe Lestrade.  
\- Connaître la vérité est rarement un avantage pour certaines choses, songe tranquillement Mycroft. Il avait le cœur d'un rêne volant. »  
  
Une porte claque, de l'autre côté de la ligne.  
  
« Je dois y aller. Passe un bon Noël. »  
  
Lestrade raccroche avant que Mycroft n'ait eu la chance de lui souhaiter la même chose.

* * *

C'est une règle, Sherlock n'utilise son téléphone que pour envoyer des messages. Il préfère la clarté et la simplicité de mots écrits. Mycroft préfère de loin entendre son interlocuteur au bout du fil, le ton employé, les pauses, les endroits où réfléchir est nécessaire. Les gens se trahissent plus dans ce qu'ils ne disent pas que l'inverse.  
  
Il passe la nuit de Noël avec un verre de scotch. La cheminée brûle au gaz, l'âtre est protégé par une parois de plexiglas et de plâtre blanc, encastrée dans le mur du salon. C'est hideux, faux et moderne. Mycroft regrette son ancienne maison.  
  
Au moins, le scotch est bon. C'est une consolation, songe-t-il. Son portable sonne. Il répond, espérant entendre Lestrade, bien qu'un second appel dans la même journée soit improbable. Mais la vérité est encore plus improbable : Sherlock.  
  
« Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner l'année prochaine, lance Sherlock en lieu et place des salutations usuelles. C'était épouvantable.  
\- Tu avais le Docteur Watson avec toi.  
\- John ne compte pas. Il les _aime_. Il trouve que c'est une chouette tradition de famille. »  
  
Mycroft sourit dans son verre. Aussi peu enthousiaste qu'il soit à l'approche de Noël, il a toujours apprécié ce sens de l'alliance. Sherlock et lui sont les seuls à comprendre ce que ça fait d'avoir des parents aussi ordinaires. Pas de mauvais parents, ni de cruels, mais ordinaires. Qui ne comprennent pas que leurs fils insistent pour parler en langage codé, refusent de parler en anglais jusqu'à ce que l'autre ait craqué le code. Qui ne voient pas que la raison pour laquelle ils fument le jour de Noël est de trouver une excuse pour sortir de la maison, pour s'éloigner des banalités de leurs conversations. Personne de sensé ne verrait en eux des frères soudés. Mais à Noël, ils peuvent faire fi de leurs différences. C'est la fabuleuse force qui unit les ennemis.  
  
« N'ont-ils pas été distraits par Rosie ?  
\- Pas assez longtemps, râle Sherlock. Et Maman a sorti les photos de bébé. John et elle ont passé une heure à feuilleter l'album. Comment les photos d'un bébé peuvent-elles être intéressantes ?  
\- Je ne sais pas non plus. »  
  
Mycroft n'a jamais compris cette attirance pour les enfants, les acclamations devant un nourrisson, les secouages de hochets à tout va. La plupart du temps, ce sont juste les versions miniatures des idiots qui les ont engendrés.  
  
« L'année prochaine, tu dois venir. Je me fiche que la troisième Guerre Mondiale soit imminente, tu dois venir. »  
  
Sherlock jette ses propos comme un ordre, mais ce n'est que sa méthode par défaut pour demander quelque chose. Cette méthode dont Mycroft abuse fréquemment.  
  
« Je ferai de mon mieux.  
\- Mycroft. »  
  
Sherlock marque une pause, ses mots restent suspendus en l'air. Mycroft attend un autre ordre ou une nouvelle plainte, mais Sherlock les ravale et souffle doucement :  
  
« Joyeux Noël. »  
  
Assis près de sa cheminée en ce soir de Noël frisquet, un verre de bon scotch à la main et son frère au téléphone. Parfois, la vie de Mycroft se compose de petits plaisirs inattendus.  
  
« Joyeux Noël, cher frère. »

* * *

Ce qu'il y a de mieux avec les vacances d'hiver, c'est le calme plat de Whitehall. C'est l'époque de l'année préférée de Mycroft. Ses visites au Diogene sont motivées par la qualité de leur scotch et de leurs repas, plus que par la nécessité de trouver un endroit calme où réfléchir.  
  
Quand son téléphone vibre, Mycroft se lève et se dirige vers la salle réservée aux étrangers. Puis il rappelle Lestrade.  
  
« Oh, hey, décroche Lestrade, l'air surpris et ravi. Je viens de te laisser un message. Ce n'était pas urgent.  
\- Je ne fais rien de pressant », lui assure Mycroft.  
  
Il fait tourbillonner son verre, regarde le scotch ambré accrocher la lumière.  
  
« En réalité, je me détends, actuellement.  
\- Dans ton club du silence bizarre ? »  
  
Mycroft fronce les sourcils. La description lui vient clairement de Watson. Sherlock aurait dit archaïque ou suffocant.   
  
« Oui.  
\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de parler ? Tu as dû sortir pour m'appeler ?  
\- J'appelle depuis une salle appropriée, répond Mycroft. Maintenant, si tu as fini de te moquer, peut-être pourrions-nous nous tourner vers le sujet qui nous intéresse.  
\- Qui est ?, l'interroge Lestrade, de toute évidence très amusé.  
\- Je suppute que tu appelais pour reporter le rendez-vous de samedi, puisque tu assisteras au Réveillon du Nouvel An organisé par tes amis à Hammersmith.  
\- Comment le sais-tu ? », se renfrogne Lestrade.  
  
Ce qui est la question la plus ennuyeuse au monde. Si un événement social est inscrit sur le calendrier collé au réfrigérateur, comment peut-on être surpris que quelqu'un le remarque ?  
  
« Souhaites-tu réellement que je réponde à cette question ? »  
  
Lestrade y réfléchit un moment.   
  
« Pas vraiment. C'est juste que c'est arrivé plus tôt que je le croyais, et j'ai oublié de t'en parler. Ou de t'inviter, si tu veux venir.  
\- Non, merci. »  
  
Lestrade a prévu ça depuis des mois. C'est évident avec l'usure de l'encre et la manière dont Lestrade s'est porté volontaire pour travailler le jour de Noël pour prendre son congé le week-end du Nouvel An.  
  
« Je pensais bien que tu refuserais, déclare Lestrade sans reproche. Pas que je ne veuille pas te présenter à mes amis, mais ils sont bruyants et ils vont boire. Quelqu'un finira fatalement par danser sur la table.  
\- Je suis sûr que tes amis sont absolument exquis », lui accorde Mycroft.  
  
Et Lestrade rit.  
  
« Ouais, eh bien, ils sont plus sympas quand ils ne sont pas bourrés. Mais ce n'est qu'une fois par an et nous ne nous retrouvons plus aussi souvent qu'avant. »  
  
Mycroft l'interrompt avant que Lestrade ne se sente obligé de se justifier davantage.  
  
« Tu devrais me communiquer l'adresse. Je t'enverrai une voiture.  
\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?  
\- Pour le Nouvel An. C'est une époque de l'année dangereuse au volant. Un chauffeur serait plus sûr. »  
  
L'espace d'un instant, Mycroft se demande s'il a franchi une limite par sa suggestion. Lestrade n'est pas un enfant à couver, et il est capable de naviguer dans Londres la nuit. Mycroft préfère prendre des précautions et minimiser les risques, mais tant de personnes chérissent leur impression de liberté.  
  
Ce n'est qu'une suggestion. Lestrade peut décliner.  
  
« En fait, commence Lestrade en y pensant. Ouais, merci. Ce serait bien.  
\- Bien plus facile que trouver un taxi le soir du Nouvel An.  
\- Vrai. Tant que tu gardes à l'esprit que je ne sors pas avec toi seulement pour bénéficier des options de transport.  
\- Mais le service de locomotion joue un grand rôle dans l'équation ?  
\- Tout à fait. »  
  
Mycroft peut entendre Lestrade sourire. Ce n'est pas sentimental : c'est une observation fondée sur le ton et la ponctuation.   
  
« On s'y habitue vite.  
\- Bien plus vite qu'à la conduite. »  
  
Mycroft profite d'un court répit pour regarder la pièce vide autour de lui. La porte fermée.  
  
« J'avais pour habitude de conduire. Mais après chaque trajet, je songeais à revoir la répartition des impôts.  
\- Tu les insultais comme le reste des mortels ?  
\- Je me demandais jusqu'à quel point je pouvais les augmenter avant que le peuple ne crie à la tyrannie. Une multiplication par sept serait suffisante. Nous pourrions alors améliorer la qualité des transports publics, les banlieues périphériques, les services. L'infrastructure prendrait douze mois à construire. En supposant que l'opération soit correctement coordonnée et sans interruption externe. Puis il y aurait des ramifications politiques et il faudrait ajouter à l'échéance le temps que mettraient mes supérieurs à approuver les factures. »  
  
Mycroft soupire. Un jour, il avait même entrepris de rédiger un courrier à la chambre commerciale du Parlement.  
  
« Au final, un service de chauffeurs privés était la solution la plus satisfaisante.  
\- Tu devais faire un choix entre ton service personnel de voitures et réformer intégralement le système de transports publics pour minimiser au maximum la circulation de voitures en ville ?, demande prudemment Lestrade.  
\- Pas toute la ville. Peut-être juste les zones dans lesquelles je conduisais, admet Mycroft sur le ton du compromis.  
\- Ouais, tu as définitivement pris l'option la plus simple. »  
  
Mycroft apprécie, en toute rationalité, les sarcasmes de Lestrade.  
  
« Pas que je m'en plaigne. J'aime les voitures.  
\- Bon à savoir. »

* * *

« Nous avons un problème, annonce Lady Smallwood en fermant la porte de son bureau derrière elle. Je pense que vous serez la meilleure connexion. »

Mycroft n'a pas été informé d'un quelconque problème imminent qui nécessiterait son intervention directe. Ce mois de février a compté un nombre incroyablement bas d'urgences internationales et ce fut fort plaisant.  
  
« Ça concerne Sherlock Holmes, je suppose.  
\- Pas encore », tempère Lady Smallwood.  
  
Elle lui tend un fichier.  
  
« Mais s'il venait à être impliqué, ce serait embarrassant. »  
  
Le dossier contient les photos d'une scène de crime. L'horodateur les date de cet après-midi. Mycroft les étale sur le bureau, à la recherche du moindre détail. Quelques images montrent Lestrade. Pas le Lestrade qu'il a l'habitude de voir, jovial et au sourire communicatif. C'est le Lestrade qui contrôle une scène de crime, qui supervise les officiers, coordonne les équipes. Il est sérieux et très clairement compétent.  
  
Sherlock n'apparaît encore sur aucune des photographies.  
  
« Quel est le problème ? »  
  
Lady Smallwood lui tend cette fois un nouveau jeu de photos. Celles-ci sont bien plus délicates.  
  
« Le motif du meurtre.  
\- Oh, ma chère, soupire Mycroft avec répugnance. Un meurtre pour du chantage sexuel ? Tout ça est si fatiguant.  
\- Tout à fait.  
\- Comment peut-il être si difficile de réfléchir d'abord ? S'ils ne sont pas prêts à légitimer l'implication par le mariage, l'affaire est sûrement assez triviale pour refuser. »  
  
Lady Smallwood fixe le bureau, portant son attention sur l'une des photos montrant Lestrade. Elle ne demande pas à Mycroft s'il suit son propre conseil.  
  
« Quelle est l'histoire officielle ? », l'interroge Mycroft en se levant.  
  
Il lisse sa veste et attache les deux boutons. Gérer la situation en personne sera plus facile.  
  
« Accident ?  
\- Pas avec l'angle du crâne. »  
  
Pour faire passer cette énormité, il leur faudrait un Inspecteur Détective soit très stupide, soit très paresseux. Lestrade n'est ni l'un ni l'autre.  
  
« Nous aurons besoin d'un coupable. Le cambriolage devrait fonctionner.  
\- Je vous envoie les options viables. »  
  
Lady Smallwood marque une pause en arrivant à la porte. Elle pose la main sur la poignée -doigts longs, fraîchement manucurés, un rose pâle approprié pour la garden party de ce week-end- mais elle ne l'enclenche pas.  
  
« Il y a encore une chose.  
\- Oui ?, l'invite Mycroft qui enfile son manteau. Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Elle a commencé à jouer. »  
  
Heureusement, le manteau de Mycroft est de bonne qualité. Dans le cas contraire, la force de ses doigts qui s'y cramponnent brusquement l'aurait déchiré. Il relâche et ajuste le vêtement.  
  
« Seule ?  
\- En harmonie », répond Lady Smallwood en ouvrant la porte.  
  
Elle part alors qu'il boutonne son manteau. Ou plus exactement, alors qu'il s'arrange pour se détourner d'elle et ne pas lui dévoiler ses doigts soudainement gourds.  
  
Sa première réaction est la terreur. C'est la terreur pure d'une petite chose vulnérable confrontée à deux rangées de dents acérées. C'est une réaction primaire, un pique d'adrénaline et d'autres marqueurs chimiques de peur. Il ferme les yeux. Apaise ses mains sur les revers du manteau. S'oblige à respirer et réfléchir.  
  
Il veut appeler Sherlock. Il veut appeler l'équipe de sécurité pour qu'ils confinent Sherlock, quelque part à l'abri. Il veut foncer droit à Baker Street et invectiver Sherlock pour son idiotie. Lui dire de ne plus invoquer le désastre.  
  
Car ce sera un désastre. Si Eurus a pu l'influencer, elle pourrait si facilement faire de même avec Sherlock. Et il n'est plus question de grimper à un arbre. Il n'est plus question de voler les bijoux de Maman parce qu'ils brillent. Ce sera John Watson couché dans une marre de sang, ce sera la chute de Sherlock par la fenêtre de Baker Street et son corps sans vie fracassé sur le trottoir.  
  
Ou le canon d'un pistolet braqué sur sa tempe. Elle pourrait préférer cette illustration.  
  
Passer du temps avec Eurus n'est pas sûr. Ça n'a jamais été sûr, et Mycroft a voué sa vie à en protéger Sherlock. Et maintenant, Sherlock fonce tête baissée dans la tanière du lion, un steak juteux attaché autour du cou.  
  
Ceci, songe Mycroft dont les mains tremblent encore, ceci est exactement ce pourquoi il a pris tant de décisions concernant Eurus. Car l'idée qu'elle passe du temps avec Sherlock le terrifie, car il s'avère qu'il peut être désespéré et apeuré. Elle est sa sœur et pourrait représenter un atout pour l'avenir, mais il serait prêt à commanditer son exécution pour la sécurité de Sherlock.  
  
Il sort son téléphone. À défaut d'autre chose, sa frayeur lui fournira une couverture parfaite.  
  
Lestrade décroche immédiatement :  
  
« Hey, lance-t-il, mais il a l'air distrait. C'est important ? Je suis un peu occupé, dans l'immédiat.  
\- Puis-je te voir ? », se hâte Mycroft.  
  
Et il entend le soupçon de trémolo. Ce n'est pas aussi fort que lors de cette nuit à Sherrinford, quand il avait enfin été libéré et qu'on lui avait fourré un portable entre les mains, mais c'est déjà trop.  
  
Ils ne font pas ça. Ils ne se rendent pas sur le lieu de travail de l'autre, ils ne demandent pas soudainement à se voir en face à face. Ils s'appellent, programment et se voient les samedis. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils font, mais Lestrade lui indique l'adresse et le recoin discret le plus proche puis demande :  
  
« Mycroft ? Tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui, répond Mycroft. Ou presque. Rien ne va mal, en tout cas.  
\- Je peux venir à ton bureau, si tu as besoin de moi », offre Lestrade.  
  
Même si quitter une scène de crime serait irresponsable et décevrait ses supérieurs. Mais il propose malgré tout, avec la réelle intention de venir si Mycroft en fait la requête.  
  
« Non, je te rejoins. »  
  
Mycroft sent son sang-froid revenir. La peur qu'il éprouve constamment pour Sherlock se calme.  
  
« Le trajet me fera du bien.  
\- Okay. Envoie-moi un message quand tu seras dans la voiture, ordonne Lestrade. Juste pour être sûr. »

* * *

Il envoie un message une fois installé dans la voiture et Lestrade répond immédiatement : _Préviens-moi quand tu arrives._  
  
Mycroft passe le trajet à fixer son smartphone, parcourant les options et étudiant attentivement les photos du meurtre. Il cherche ce qui pourrait correspondre et ce qui pourrait disparaître sans être remarqué. Le bouc-émissaire le plus adéquat est dans un réfrigérateur de l'hôpital St Bartholomew, accident de la route après une consommation excessive d'alcool. Il a un casier judiciaire composé de cambriolages -des charges minimes, sous sursis au moment de l'accident. Il pesait le bon poids et était suffisamment musclé pour avoir causé la mort de la victime.  
  
Le tour de passe-passe consistera à introduire une preuve accablante sur la scène de crime, afin d'éloigner toute suspicion du vrai tueur. C'est en cela que les assassins professionnels sont efficaces : ils laissent rarement des traces ADN derrière eux. Une empreinte sur le rebord de la fenêtre pourrait faire l'affaire et laisserait entendre que des gants ont été utilisés à l'intérieur de la maison. Il faudrait faire disparaître quelques objets, quelque chose qui serait facilement revendable et un bien qui trouverait au contraire difficilement preneur et que la police retrouverait sans trop de difficulté dans l'appartement vide du coupable désigné.  
  
Mycroft envoie ses ordres à l'équipe de sécurité lorsque la voiture ralentit. Puis il envoie un message à Lestrade pour l'informer de son arrivée. Lestrade devait déjà l'attendre dehors car la portière s'ouvre quand Mycroft range son portable dans sa poche.   
  
Lestrade entre et referme derrière lui avant de demander :  
  
« Mycroft ?  
\- C'était idiot », souffle-t-il.  
  
Il commence immédiatement à compter les secondes. Tout ce dont l'équipe a besoin pour se faufiler sur la scène de crime sans être repérée est une paire d'uniformes, quelques combinaisons Tyvek et que l'officier en charge soit distrait pendant cinq minutes. Dix seraient encore mieux.   
  
« J'espère que je ne te dérange pas pendant quelque chose d'important.  
\- Le mec est mort, déclare Lestrade en haussant les épaules. Il ne partira nulle part.  
\- Bien sûr. »  
  
Mycroft s'oblige à sourire. À en juger par les sourcils froncés de Lestrade, il n'est pas convainquant.  
  
« De toute manière, je me contente de surveiller le périmètre en attendant l'équipe médico-légale. Mais ils prennent leur temps, comme d'habitude. Apparemment, l'information ne leur a pas été communiquée. »  
  
Mycroft le sait pertinemment. La première étape dans son contrôle de la situation est de ralentir les échanges bureaucratiques, de suspendre les opérations en attendant que les détails soient réglés. Réassigner les niveaux de priorité est assez facile.  
  
« Je peux aussi bien attendre le SOCO ici qu'à l'intérieur.  
\- Eh bien, voilà qui apaise ma culpabilité, annonce Mycroft. Je ne voudrais surtout pas provoquer un appauvrissement de ton admirable éthique de travail.  
\- Absolument pas. »  
  
Lestrade incline le menton, un éclat aiguisé traverse ses iris brunes. Il ne laissera pas Mycroft gagner du temps éternellement.  
  
« Que s'est-il passé ? »  
  
C'est une question simple. Directe. Ciblée. Mycroft ne peut y répondre aussi directement.  
  
« Savais-tu que Sherlock se rendait régulièrement à Sherrinford ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Il joue pour elle. »  
  
Lestrade s'assoit bien droit dans son siège. Tout est dans l'angle de son épaule, la tension de son front. Il savait. Il savait pour le violon. Il sait que Eurus joue également. Sherlock a dû lui dire, non, pas Sherlock. Sherlock l'a dit à Watson, Watson l'a dit à Lestrade et personne ne l'a dit à Mycroft. Comment est-il supposé être à la hauteur, comment pourrait-il garder Sherlock à l'abri s'il a constamment trois pas de retard derrière Eurus ?  
  
Mycroft resserre ses mains sur le manche de son parapluie et pense à la voiture. Il pense à son poids, au bruit qu'elle a fait quand il s'est assis, à un potentiel élément étranger. Il n'y a rien, se rassure-t-il. Toutes les voitures ont été changées depuis l'incident et il sait que tous les anciens gardes de Sherrinford sont morts. Plus personne n'est au service de Eurus. Il n'y a aucun danger direct.  
  
Il n'y a aucun danger direct qu'il puisse voir, se corrige-t-il mentalement.  
  
« Et parfois, elle joue avec lui », complète gentiment Lestrade.  
  
Mycroft ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il avoue volontairement être au courant.  
  
« Je l'ai appris cet après-midi.  
\- Ce n'est pas à chaque fois », ajoute Lestrade.  
  
Il est toujours calme et posé, sa voix est apaisante et concernée.  
  
« Pas chaque musique. Surtout du Mozart et du Beethoven, m'a dit John, mais c'est toujours quelque chose. C'est bon signe. »  
  
Mycroft se tourne vers lui.  
  
« Comment pourrait-ce être bon signe ? Elle interagit avec le monde extérieur. Elle interagit avec Sherlock. Ce n'est pas bon signe, c'est une boucherie en préparation ! »  
  
Mycroft crie. Sa respiration est trop lourde. Lestrade n'a pas besoin d'en voir autant. Il doit être distrait, pas verbalement agressé.  
  
Regardant par la fenêtre, Mycroft appuie ses doigts contre sa bouche. Il inspire lentement par le nez jusqu'à se calmer.  
  
« Mes excuses », dit-il en enveloppant ses mains autour de son parapluie.  
  
Il n'est pas professionnel. Ça ne fait que deux minutes. S'énerver contre Lestrade ne le retiendra pas plus longtemps.  
  
« C'était déplacé.  
\- Tu as le droit d'être humain », affirme Lestrade.  
  
Et c'est si illogique que Mycroft le dévisage. Et alors que Lestrade devrait être offensé et insulté, devrait être en colère et forcer Mycroft à s'excuser encore et encore, il a simplement l'air... inquiet. Triste.  
  
« Tu peux t'énerver ou avoir peur. Tu as même le droit de le montrer.  
\- Non, je ne peux pas. »  
  
Les décisions claires ne sont pas basées sur les émotions, et les décisions qu'il prend sont trop importantes pour être compromises par un manque de contrôle. Ces excès de colère sont réservés à Sherlock. Mycroft repose sur la raison et les faits.  
  
Il n'anticipe pas que Lestrade tende la main et la place également sur le manche de son parapluie.  
  
« Tu le peux avec moi. Je te promets que je ne le dirai à personne. »  
  
Mycroft se concentre sur la chaleur dégagée par la paume de Lestrade et fait de son mieux pour ignorer l'intensité de ses yeux sur lui.  
  
« Sais-tu combien il est rare pour moi de faire des efforts de compréhension ? »  
  
Les mots sortent sans difficulté, un chuchotis secret.  
  
« La plupart des gens sont des livres d'images. C'est trop évident. Quelques paroles mesquines, une faveur ou deux accordées, et je peux les lire en un clin d’œil. Mais Eurus... »  
  
Il veut que Lestrade dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Qu'il change de sujet ou laisse les choses en l'état. Mais Lestrade se contente de fredonner pour signaler qu'il voit où il veut en venir. Son pouce caresse les phalanges de Mycroft.  
  
« C'est un code sans codage. Page après page et je ne parviens pas à lire. Je ne peux même pas voir qu'il y a une code sans qu'elle ne me le montre au préalable. »  
  
Mycroft bat des paupières. Il semble soudainement y avoir beaucoup de poussière dans l'habitacle du véhicule. Mais la vérité, la vérité qu'il tente d'éviter...  
  
« Elle a joué avec moi comme avec un idiot. J'ai mené Sherlock droit dans la gueule du loup et je ne l'ai pas vu jusqu'à ce que le piège se referme sur nous. »  
  
Lestrade se rapproche. Il passe un bras par dessus le siège de la banquette arrière, encerclant lâchement Mycroft, et love son front contre l'épaule de Mycroft. Proche mais pas contraignant. Mycroft laisse sa nuque rouler, sa joue caresser les cheveux doux de Lestrade. Il est plus facile de murmurer ce qu'il refusait d'admettre à qui que ce soit.  
  
« Et je ne le verrai pas la prochaine fois non plus. »

* * *

Lestrade reste là, silencieux et enveloppé autour de lui, jusqu'à entendre un coup à la fenêtre. Lestrade recule, passe une main dans ses cheveux puis baisse le carreau.

« Oui ? »  
  
C'est un jeune officier en uniforme. La vingtaine, son deuxième mois de service.  
  
« Le SOCO est arrivé, Monsieur.  
\- Donc ?, se renfrogne Lestrade.  
\- Donc quoi, Monsieur ?  
\- Donc montrez-leur la scène de crime, articule Lestrade. Allez.  
\- Monsieur, oui Monsieur, s'empresse de déguerpir le jeune officier.  
\- Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi intimidant », commente Mycroft.  
  
Il se sent à nouveau lui-même. Ce n'était pas le meilleur choix de sujet -il aurait dû l'éviter ou penser à autre chose pour distraire Lestrade- mais c'est fait, maintenant. La piqûre de l'embarras se résorbera.  
  
Il se sent également reconnaissant. Mais il est impossible de remercier convenablement quelqu'un qui est resté près de vous jusqu'à ce que vous regagniez votre contrôle. Et s'il existe une méthode, Mycroft ne la connaît pas.  
  
Lestrade lui offre un long regard scrutateur puis acquiesce.  
  
« Je vais devoir y aller et les surveiller. Travailles-tu tard, ce soir ?  
\- Probablement », annonce Mycroft  
  
Il préfère s'installer à son bureau plutôt que rester dans son appartement vide. Mieux vaut être productif que ruminer sur quelque chose qu'il ne peut modifier.  
  
« Tu devrais venir chez moi, ce soir. Expédier la paperasse prendra du temps, mais je t'appellerai quand je sortirai.  
\- Il ne vaut mieux pas, rétorque Mycroft. Je ne serai pas de bonne compagnie.  
\- C'est exactement pour ça que tu ne devrais pas rester seul. »  
  
Mycroft est mieux seul. Mycroft ne s'effondre pas lorsqu'il est seul (et même s'il s'effondrait, personne ne pourrait jamais le prouver).  
  
« Gregory, je ne-  
\- Ce n'est pas pour toi. C'est pour moi, pour que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter toute la nuit », plaide Lestrade.  
  
Déterminer s'il s'agit d'une blague ou non est difficile. C'en est forcément une.  
  
« Viens. »  
  
Mycroft s'apprête à refuser quand Lestrade ajoute :  
  
« S'il te plaît ? »  
  
Son ton est contrarié. Comme si Mycroft était déraisonnablement difficile. Comme si Lestrade ne demandait qu'une coopération minimale pour se rassurer. Mycroft sait ce qu'il éprouve, il l'a suffisamment expérimenté avec Sherlock.  
  
« Très bien, accorde Mycroft. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je reste toute la nuit. »

* * *

« Je croyais que tu ne restais pas », commente Lestrade en entrant dans la voiture.  
  
Il a vu la housse à vêtements couchée sur la banquette. Son sourire est brillant, dans l'obscurité de la nuit.  
  
« Je n'en avais pas l'intention, réplique Mycroft. Mais un costume de rechange est toujours nécessaire en cas d'imprévu. »  
  
Lestrade sort son téléphone et le déverrouille.  
  
« À quelle heure devras-tu te lever ?  
\- Cinq heures trente au mieux. »  
  
Mycroft réfléchit au trafic, l'affluence sur les routes, le temps de trajet entre l'appartement de Lestrade et Whitehall.   
  
« Six heures dix-huit au grand maximum.  
\- Personne ne programme son réveil à six heures dix-huit », déclare Lestrade.  
  
Il se décide finalement pour six heures pile.  
  
« Nous devrions passer acheter à manger. Je crois que mon réfrigérateur est vide. »

* * *

C'est comme une règle, Mycroft dort mal si ce n'est pas son lit. Il peut faire des siestes au bureau, mais dormir dans des hôtels est une épreuve. Bien que la sécurité soit assurée, il s'inquiète. Il s'inquiète des sorties, il s'inquiète des verrous, de la potentialité qu'ils puissent être forcés de l'extérieur. Il s'inquiète des dossiers qui s'amoncellent sur son bureau, il s'inquiète de la clarté de ses notes dans le cas où quelqu'un d'autre devrait en prendre inopinément la gestion. Il s'inquiète pour Sherlock, constamment.  
  
Travailler a toujours été la solution la plus simple. Pendant ses déplacements, les rapports prennent du retard. S'occuper de cette pile interminable la nuit et grappiller quelques heures de sommeil par-ci et par-là est plus pratique.  
  
C'est plus compliqué à justifier dans le petit appartement de Lestrade, dans son lit chaud et confortable. Lestrade s'endort rapidement, couché sur le flanc, côté porte, restant respectueusement de son côté du matelas. Sa respiration est profonde et régulière, apaisante, mais Mycroft est incapable de dormir. S'il essaie de se lever, le mouvement perturbe assez Lestrade pour qu'il marmonne. Il a donc trouvé un compromis : roulé de son côté, le portable en silencieux, il travaille autant qu'il le peut. Il n'aime pas travailler au lit, mais il ne veut pas réveiller Lestrade en partant non plus.  
  
Il est secouru par un appel de Sherlock. Pas un appel qui lui est destiné, ce qui est pour le mieux. Car si Sherlock l'appelait à deux heures du matin, il serait fort probable qu'il doive débloquer le GPS de son portable et se précipiter à la localisation indiquée. (Bien que Sherlock n'ait plus perdu à ce point le contrôle depuis Watson, bien que Sherlock n'ait plus été assez défoncé pour appeler Mycroft par erreur depuis des années, Mycroft attend toujours que le désastre tombe. Attend toujours que le gouffre s'ouvre sous Sherlock, attend de voir son petit frère se laisser engloutir. Il serait probablement incapable de l'empêcher, mais il sera là pour Sherlock quand cela arrivera.)  
  
Sherlock appelle Lestrade. La sonnerie est tonitruante dans la petite chambre silencieuse. Lestrade grogne, tâtonne pour trouver son portable et répond sans ouvrir les yeux.   
  
« Quoi ? », marmotte-t-il, le ton bourrue.  
  
Dans la quiétude ambiante, la voix de Sherlock peut facilement être entendue.  
  
« Lestrade, oui, tu as sûrement quelque chose d'intéressant.  
\- On est au beau milieu de la nuit », ronchonne Lestrade en roulant sur le dos.  
  
Il commence à se réveiller.  
  
« Bien joué, tu as appris à te repérer dans le temps », réplique Sherlock.  
  
Il parle assez vite pour la caféine, pas assez vite pour les amphétamines. Il n'a rien à faire et s'ennuie, mais ne s'ennuie pas suffisamment pour prendre quelque chose. Pas encore.  
  
« Alors, comme je le disais-  
\- On est au beau milieu de la nuit, répète fermement Lestrade. On n'appelle pas les gens au beau milieu de la nuit parce qu'on s'ennuie.  
\- Je n'appelle pas des gens, je t'appelle toi, rétorque Sherlock.  
\- Je suis les gens ! Les règles qui s'appliquent aux gens s'appliquent à moi. »  
  
Mycroft pèse entre l'embarras et l'éventualité que Lestrade ne dormira pas de la nuit s'il n'intervient pas. Il tend la main et Lestrade lui passe le téléphone sans poser de question.  
  
Mycroft enclenche le haut-parleur.  
  
« Où est le Docteur Watson ?  
\- Mycroft ? Pourquoi es-tu- eurgh », poisse Sherlock quand sa bouche rattrape son cerveau.  
  
Mycroft fixe le plafond mais ne se laisse pas gagner par la gêne.  
  
« Je maintiens ma question. Où est le Docteur Watson ?  
\- Il rend visite à ses parents avec Rosie. Il aurait mieux fait de les faire venir à Londres. »  
  
Sherlock croit que tout le monde devrait venir à Londres. Il croit également que Watson ne devrait jamais le laisser seul. Mycroft partage cette croyance, bien que ce soit pour d'autres raisons.  
  
« Où est-il précisément ?  
\- Je n'ai pas écouté. Ennuyeux. »  
  
Aujourd'hui, la voix de Sherlock est plus grave, mais ce sont toujours les même plaintes. Enfant, il se lamentait sans cesse de s'ennuyer. Mycroft a l'habitude de répondre à ces situations.  
  
« Je peux traquer son téléphone.  
\- Pas de téléphone, pas d'internet, aucune vérification sur ton ordinateur, annonce Mycroft pour exposer les règles du défi. Tu as douze heures pour me rappeler en sa présence.  
\- Je n'en aurai besoin que de six », se vante Sherlock.   
  
Il sonne plus stable.  
  
« Aucun téléphone, ni le tien ni celui de quelqu'un d'autre, rappelle Mycroft. Du tout.  
\- Huit, alors », accorde Sherlock avant de raccrocher.  
  
Car dire au revoir reviendrait à gâcher le précieux temps qui lui est accordé.  
  
Il rend le portable à Lestrade -il a sa place définie entre la lampe et le fouillis organisé sur sa table de chevet- et découvre qu'il l'observe curieusement.  
  
« Oui ?, l'invite-t-il.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux te demander en premier », dit Lestrade en reposant l'appareil en se fiant à sa mémoire musculaire.  
  
Puis il roule, s'appuie sur un coude. Mycroft se surprend à l'imiter.  
  
« Lancer des défis à Sherlock quand il s'ennuie, puisque ce n'est clairement pas la première fois que tu le fais, ou pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ?  
\- Sherlock s'épanouit avec les défis, comme avec n'importe quelle forme d'énigme. »  
  
C'est évident pour quiconque connaît Sherlock.  
  
« Et je dors mal dans les endroits qui me sont étrangers.  
\- Je ne pense pas que mon appartement soit étranger, commente platement Lestrade.  
\- Je dors mieux dans mon propre lit. »  
  
Si Mycroft était de ceux qui haussent les épaules, il le ferait.  
  
« Je suis malheureusement conditionné par mes habitudes.  
\- Tu aurais dû repartir chez toi. »  
  
Lestrade tend la main, la pose sur le flanc de Mycroft. Ses doigts sont écartés, ils dessinent trois de ses côtes.  
  
« Il faut dormir, la nuit.  
\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller en partant.  
\- Eh bien, tu peux partir maintenant. »  
  
Lestrade glisse lentement sa main plus bas, moule la hanche de Mycroft. Sa main est froide sur la peau nue.  
  
« Ou, puisque nous sommes tous les deux réveillés, tu pourrais rester un peu plus longtemps et partir après.  
\- Voilà qui me paraît convaincant », rit Mycroft en se rapprochant de Lestrade.

* * *

L'appel vient du portable de Watson à neuf heures douze. Mycroft est coincé dans les embouteillages londoniens, prêt pour sa réunion matinal. Il est presque heureux d'une telle distraction.  
  
« Mycroft Holmes.  
\- Salut, lance John. C'est apparemment vous que je dois remercier pour la porte enfoncée par Sherlock à huit heures et demi. Mes parents ont fortement apprécié. »  
  
À peu de choses près, la contrainte des six heures aurait pu être remplie. Mycroft est impressionné. Il pensait que le voyage lui prendrait plus de temps.  
  
« Leurs vacances dans le Devon leur plaisent-elles ? »  
  
En fond, il entend Sherlock demander ce qu'il dit et exiger d'avoir le téléphone. Watson souffle.  
  
« Je crois qu'ils les aimaient encore plus avant que Sherlock ne fasse irruption et s'insurge pour voir Rosie. »  
  
Le téléphone semble changer de propriétaire, puis Sherlock ajoute :  
  
« Je suis arrivé avant le délai de six heures.  
\- Tu n'as pas rempli les termes du défi avant six heures. Avant sept heures, oui.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si John était parti acheter du lait avant que j'arrive, rétorque Sherlock.  
\- Tu devais m'appeler en présence du Docteur Watson. Tu aurais sûrement pu le rejoindre au magasin ? », réplique Mycroft.  
  
Watson toussote, au loin. Quelque chose à propos de jeux de gamins et de ne pas être banni du Tesco.  
  
« Rosie était là », se défend Sherlock.  
  
Comme si ce fait parfaitement évident expliquait le prolongement de ce jeu de cache-cache. Sherlock a sûrement passé près d'une demi-heure à expliquer à l'enfant combien il était intelligent pour l'avoir retrouvée aussi vite. Mycroft doute que les enfants se souviennent de quoi que ce soit à cet âge mais tant que Sherlock reste occupé...  
  
« Savais-tu que Harry était là ? », demande Sherlock.  
  
Mycroft ne savait pas. Il avait mené une enquête sur les projets de voyage de Watson, pas sur la présence de toute la famille.  
  
« Est-ce un problème ?  
\- Eh bien. Parents, famille. Sœurs problématiques. »  
  
De toute évidence, Sherlock a fini par comprendre la vraie raison pour laquelle Mycroft à déserté le Noël dernier. Plus rapidement que ce à quoi Mycroft s'était attendu, mais très probablement grâce aux trois heures de trajet passées à ne rien faire d'autre que penser.  
  
« As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ?  
\- Tu devras leur parler, un jour ou l'autre. »  
  
Ce qui est extraordinairement faux. Leurs parent ne l'ont pas appelé depuis son refus, et Mycroft est parfaitement capable de rejeter leurs appels si besoin est.  
  
Cependant, Sherlock veut qu'il soit présent au prochain Noël. Il devra faire la paix avec eux avant décembre. Ce qui lui laisse encore presque un an.   
  
« Un jour ou l'autre, accorde Mycroft.  
\- Tu devrais lui rendre visite », assène Sherlock.  
  
Et il ne parle pas de leurs parents.  
  
« Profite bien de l'hospitalité des Watson », conclue Mycroft.

* * *

« Tu as le pouvoir de renverser les gouvernements et répandre le chaos, n'est-ce pas ? », demande Lestrade, fatigué.  
  
Mycroft sourit à son téléphone.  
  
« C'est ce que dit la rumeur.  
\- Y a-t-il une quelconque chance que tu puisses contrôler ton frère ?  
\- Même mes pouvoirs ont leur limite, j'en ai peur. Je le croyais dans le Devon avec le Docteur Watson ?  
\- Il est revenu à Londres. Apparemment, l'air frais ne lui sied pas. »  
  
À la manière dont Lestrade le dit, il ne partage clairement pas l'opinion de Sherlock de la campagne. Information dont Mycroft prend note dans un coin de son esprit.  
  
« Mais John ne revient pas avant une semaine, alors Sherlock me les brise.  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Nous venons de clore une affaire. Sherlock pense qu'on s'est plantés et veut rouvrir le dossier. »  
  
Mycroft sauvegarde son fichier et l'éteint.  
  
« Quels sont les détails ?  
\- Simple : un cambriolage qui a mal tourné. Nous avons trouvé des empreintes digitales, et le gars avait déjà un casier judiciaire. Il s'est avéré qu'il était mort, accident de voiture. Mais nous avons trouvé les biens volés chez lui. Toutes les preuves étaient contre lui.  
\- Et la théorie de Sherlock ?  
\- Il dit que la mort a été causée par un coup très précis, si précis que c'est peut-être même l’œuvre d'un assassin professionnel, soupire Lestrade.  
\- Qu'en penses-tu ?  
\- Je pense que ce pauvre mec a pris peur, l'a bousculé et s'est enfui sans même s'apercevoir qu'il était mort. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait voulu lui faire du mal, encore moins qu'il ait calculé l'angle exact dans lequel sa tête a frappé le mur.  
\- C'est en effet peu probable, confirme Mycroft.  
\- Je pense également que John devrait obtenir une permission écrite pour quitter Londres. Sherlock sans John est... »  
  
Le ronchonnement est long et bougon.  
  
« J'avais oublié comment il pouvait être.  
\- Le Docteur Watson représente une nette amélioration », accorde Mycroft.  
  
Il pense à John et Sherlock recroquevillé à Sherrinford, leur promesse commune de se comporter en soldats. Les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage, mais la manière dont John et Sherlock s'occupent l'un de l'autre... Ils ont troqué leur vulnérabilité en échange d'une force conjointe, se sont dévoués sans réserve et se sont reconstruits autour de l'autre. Mycroft ne serait jamais capable de cette dévotion résolue, même pour un objectif semblable.  
  
Il a toujours cru en son devoir envers son pays, envers son peuple. S'il aimait ainsi, s'ancrait à une seule et même personne, il laisserait le monde brûler pour la sauver. Il n'y aurait pas de noble auto-sacrifice, pas de serment de faire face aux dangers peu importe les risques. Il y aurait des pertes calculées et la sécurité personnelle achetée à un prix trop élevé.  
  
S'il était un homme meilleur, il le dirait à Lestrade. Il dirait à Lestrade qu'il ne le choisirait jamais au détriment de son devoir, au détriment de son travail, au détriment des intérêts de l'Angleterre. Lestrade ne sera jamais sa première et unique priorité, et Mycroft ne l'aimera jamais à l'exclusion de toute autre chose. Mais il n'est pas suffisamment altruiste pour le dire.  
  
Lestrade est un homme intelligent. Il s'en apercevra le moment venu.

* * *

Le second appel arrive à dix-huit heures, le soir-même. Mycroft regarde son téléphone et murmure :  
  
« Veuillez m'excuser, j'attendais un appel urgent. »  
  
Puis il sort pour décrocher.  
  
« Gregory, lance-t-il, assez bas pour que personne ne l'écoute. De quoi as-tu besoin ?  
\- Je ne veux pas te demander comment tu sais que j'ai besoin d'aide », râle Lestrade.  
  
Sa voix est éraillée d'avoir trop crié dans un passé trop proche.  
  
« Je déteste te demander de tirer des ficelles, je n'en ai vraiment pas envie mais-  
\- Demande. »  
  
Si c'est en son pouvoir -et très peu de choses ne le sont pas- et si Lestrade en a besoin au point de formuler la requête, Mycroft le fera. Immédiatement. Après tout, son autre option est de retourner en réunion et il n'a pas particulièrement envie de conclure cette discussion avec le Premier Ministre.  
  
« Sherlock a mené son enquête sur cette affaire bouclée et maintenant... »  
  
Lestrade inspire pour se calmer.  
  
« J'ai un ambassadeur danois dans ma salle d'interrogatoire.  
\- L'as-tu arrêté ?  
\- Non. Sherlock l'a traîné ici. Avec des menottes qu'il m'a volées, accessoirement, ajoute Lestrade d'un ton las. Officiellement, il est juste là pour être auditionné.  
\- Alors tu m'appelles ?  
\- Je ne sais pas s'il est coupable, mais si je dois l'arrêter, j'aurai une tonne de paperasse à remplir. Et si je ne l'arrête pas, il faudra se répandre en excuses.  
\- Ne touche à rien, annonce Mycroft. J'arrive dès que je le pourrai. »

* * *

Le Yard est aussi bondé qu'à l'ordinaire. Une vraie ruche qui bourdonne aux oreilles de Mycroft. Il traverse les open spaces pour atteindre le bureau de Lestrade. Il ouvre la porte, trouve Sherlock qui y fait les cent pas en large et en travers.  
  
« Ridiculement simple, Lestrade, fanfaronne-t-il en levant les mains au ciel. Je n'invente pas des crimes pour m'amuser. Le possibilité qu'il décède de la manière décrite dans le rapport est-  
\- Statistiquement improbable, l'interrompt Mycroft. Et pourtant pas impossible. »  
  
Sherlock pivote. Son manteau -superflu avec le chauffage des locaux- tourbillonne autour de lui.  
  
« J'aurais du savoir que tu avais quelque chose à faire là-dedans.  
\- J'avais des plans pour le dîner, répond sèchement Mycroft. Tu les contrecarres.  
\- Non, tu n'avais aucun plan pour le dîner. Lestrade avait prévu d'acheter des plats chinois avant de rentrer chez lui. »  
  
Mycroft jette un coup d’œil à Lestrade, appuyé sur son bureau à les observer. Il a l'air fatigué. Une ride se creuse entre ses sourcils, merci Sherlock, et deux dossiers supplémentaires s'étalent devant lui. Il sera bien trop occupé pour cuisiner, ce soir.  
  
« Thaï, il me semble. »  
  
Sherlock épie à nouveau Lestrade, en pleine réflexion.  
  
« Oui, d'accord, thaï. Reste que tu n'es pas compris dans ses plans.  
\- Certaines personnes aiment les surprises. »  
  
Personne dans leur famille, mais les êtres humains standards apprécient parfois être pris au dépourvu.  
  
« Mais maintenant, un bureaucrate doit passer un interrogatoire, avec une pile de paperasse à la clé.  
\- Si tu parles de moi, c'est certain », appuie Lestrade.  
  
Mais Sherlock contourne son bureau et le dévisage.  
  
« Tu as refusé que j'entre dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Je suis ici depuis des heures. Pourquoi Mycroft a-t-il le droit de lui parler ? »  
  
Lestrade ne se laisse pas intimider.  
  
« Mycroft ne l'a pas traîné ici menotté.  
\- Et j'ai légèrement plus d'expérience sur la question », pointe Mycroft.  
  
Il lève une main pour arrêter la protestation que Sherlock a sur le bout de la langue.  
  
« Peut-être devrions-nous d'abord l'observer discrètement ? »  
  
Lestrade les conduit dans un minuscule cagibi, cette pièce cachée derrière les miroirs sans tain. Pour des locaux neufs, le fonctionnement est toujours aussi cliché. Mycroft trouve cette simplicité charmante, même si les enregistrements vidéos sont plus souvent utilisés pour espionner un suspect qui attend, de nos jours.  
  
L'homme, Nielsen, est assis. Il a l'air absent, les mains à plat sur la table. Les détails élémentaires sont fâcheux -couleur des cheveux, taille, carrure- mais Mycroft s'assure bien de tout analyser avant de se tourner vers Sherlock.  
  
« J'ai raison, annonce Sherlock.  
\- Non.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu as presque raison », lui accorde Mycroft.  
  
Une expression d'ennui flagrant tapisse le visage de Sherlock. Les yeux plissés et l'irritation d'avoir toujours été le plus jeune, d'avoir toujours eu un train de retard.  
  
Puis vient la curiosité.  
  
« C'est à dire ?  
\- Regarde-le, Sherlock. »  
  
L'espace d'un instant, rien qu'une seconde, Mycroft entend l'écho de Eurus. (''Regarde le violon, disait-elle. Regarde-moi.'') Il en a la chair de poule.  
  
« Dis-moi pourquoi tu le penses coupable.  
\- C'est un fonctionnaire mineur, mais ses mains portent les callosités d'une arme à feu. La plupart des agents ne tirent que de leur main dominante, mais il a des callosités sur les deux mains. Il a pratiqué, pratique encore. C'est à une fréquence trop importante pour relever uniquement du hobby ou pour qu'il ait raccroché les gants. »  
  
Mycroft acquiesce.  
  
« D'accord. Quoi d'autre ?  
\- Ses vêtements : de bien meilleure qualité que ce que lui permet son salaire officiel, il trouve de l'argent ailleurs. Son alibi est une réception à l'ambassade, mais une silhouette correspondant à son physique a été vue en train de sortir par l'arrière du bâtiment. Sur toutes les images de vidéosurveillance de la fête, il y a une fenêtre de deux heures durant laquelle il n'est visible nulle part. »  
  
C'est plutôt bon.  
  
« Je suis impressionné », avoue honnêtement Mycroft.  
  
Et Sherlock se renfrogne, comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte.  
  
« Je dispose malheureusement de plus d'informations que toi.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Sa femme est très riche. Regarde son alliance. »  
  
Sherlock fixe la bague, voit que les marques de bronzage ne coïncident pas. Enlevée puis replacée, à plusieurs reprises.  
  
« Il enlève son alliance pour utiliser son arme. Moins de bruit », lance Sherlock.  
  
C'est la vérité, mais ce n'est pas la réponse que veut Mycroft. Il sort son téléphone et affiche une carte.  
  
« Et voici le GPS de son téléphone pour la semaine dernière. »  
  
Sherlock la scanne avec intensité, repère les lieux du crime.  
  
« Il s'y est déjà rendu. »  
  
Un vrai professionnel tâterait le terrain une fois. Mais ne rendrait jamais de visites aussi répétées.  
  
Mycroft reprend son portable. Il affiche une nouvelle (fausse) carte.  
  
« Ses déplacements du mois dernier.  
\- Vraiment ? », marmonne Sherlock, le ton déçu.  
  
Mycroft range le téléphone dans sa poche.  
  
« Vraiment. »  
  
Lestrade est resté silencieux, ombre à leurs côtés. Il finit par lever la main.  
  
« Quelqu'un aurait l’obligeance d'expliquer à l'idiot ? »  
  
Sherlock jette un second coup d’œil à Mycroft qui lève un sourcil en retour. Sherlock hausse les épaules et expose la situation :  
  
« Il rendait visite à sa maîtresse. Ou son petit-ami, je ne sais pas. Existe-t-il un terme masculin pour maîtresse ?  
\- Un amant ? », propose Mycroft.  
  
Tandis que de son côté, Lestrade offre un :  
  
« Un bonus ?  
\- Peu importe, renvoie Sherlock. Pour rester dans le ton, disons amant. Pendant un mois, il se faufile pour le voir, à en juger par le parcours de son téléphone. Il enlève son alliance, quand il y va, la ligne de bronzage est moins marquée puisqu'il la place différemment en la remettant.  
\- Okay, souffle Lestrade. Et pour les vêtements ?  
\- Les rentrées d'argent additionnelles ne viennent pas d'assassinats à gage. Il s'agit de l'argent de sa femme, ce qui explique les vêtements et ses escapades au beau milieu d'une réception à l'ambassade pour garder le secret », expose Sherlock.  
  
C'est à ce moment que Watson ferait des compliments, songe Mycroft.  
  
« Ça n'explique pas les callosités pour autant », argue Lestrade.  
  
Il a de très bons instincts, mais Mycroft a la réponse appropriée.  
  
« Je peux l'expliquer. Il est officiellement greffier pour l'ambassade. Moins officieusement, il s'occupe de la sécurité.  
\- Et c'est bon ?, doute Lestrade. Un garde du corps qui tire des deux mains ?  
\- Officieusement, c'est assez commun pour que nous ne nous en préoccupions pas, balaie Mycroft. Officiellement, nous ne savons pas qu'il est plus qu'un petit bureaucrate. »  
  
Sherlock ricane.  
  
« Alors, il est toi avec un accent ? »  
  
Mycroft lève les mains, paumes ouvertes.  
  
« Je doute que tu trouves la moindre callosité sur mes mains, cher frère. »  
  
Sherlock ne les regarde même pas, mais Lestrade si. Mycroft range ses mains dans ses poches, se sentant soudainement exposé.  
  
« Maintenant que tu as décrédibilisé mon meurtre par contrat, s'indigne Sherlock en tirant sur le col de son manteau. Je rentre chez moi. »  
  
Une fois parti, Lestrade soupire et s'appuie contre le mur. Ce fut clairement une longue journée.  
  
« Et maintenant, je vais devoir me confondre en excuses. Merci de ne pas lui avoir dit que je t'avais appelé à l'aide. »  
  
Mycroft mime une vague du poignet.  
  
« Laisse-moi parler à Nielsen. Je devrais pouvoir apaiser les choses. »

* * *

« Mon nom est Mycroft Holmes », se présente Mycroft en s'asseyant à la table d'interrogatoire.   
  
Le tueur tire une brève grimace. Compte tenu de la réputation de Mycroft dans certains cercles, il fait preuve d'un niveau de contrôle admirable.  
  
« Anders Nielsen », répond l'homme.  
  
C'est aussi commun que John Smith, mais c'est son nom officiel.   
  
« Pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
\- Il y a eu un léger malentendu. C'est le résultat d'une réaction excessive à une menace perçue », déclare froidement Mycroft.  
  
Nielsen se redresse sur sa chaise, les épaules en arrière.  
  
« Le risque a été étouffé dans l’œuf.  
\- Suis-je libre de partir ?  
\- Absolument », annonce Mycroft.  
  
Il pose les mains devant lui, sur la table, les doigts entrelacés.  
  
« Nous nous excusons pour cette méprise. J'espère que nous ne vous avons pas mis dans une position trop inconfortable. »  
  
Nielsen secoue la tête.  
  
« Non. Je connais l'importance d'un travail bien fait. »  
  
Intéressant. Mycroft fouille dans sa poche -Nielsen surveille attentivement ses gestes- et en sort sa carte professionnelle.   
  
« Ma carte. Gardez-la. Si quelque chose de la sorte venait à se reproduire, j'apprécierais que vous m'appeliez. »  
  
Nielsen opine.  
  
« Je garderai votre proposition à l'esprit. »  
  
Il saisit précautionneusement la carte, mémorise le numéro imprimé dessus.  
  
Il est parfois bon de travailler avec des professionnels.   
  
« Je reste à votre disposition. »

* * *

C'est samedi et Lestrade cuisine, tranche les courgettes, les tomates et les oignons. Le tout donne l'eau à la bouche. En faisant blanchir les oignons, il s'interrompt, lance un sourire à Mycroft.  
  
« J'ai presque oublié », siffle-t-il.  
  
Il essuie ses mains sur son jean. C'est un geste détendu, décomplexé.   
  
« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. »  
  
Il ramasse une cassette sur le comptoir et la tend à Mycroft. Il s'agit d'une copie du Détective Hensley, _Two In The Hands_. La couleur de la jaquette est légèrement délavée. C'est certainement une contrefaçon, mais Lestrade semble fier de sa trouvaille.  
  
Lestrade retourne à sa poêle, remuant lentement son contenu.  
  
« Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait le regarder. »  
  
C'est une idée charmante. Mycroft a toujours aimé le vilain de ce film, un artiste bourré de talent nommé Malone. Il était blond et arborait constamment un sourire malicieux. Mycroft le trouvait magnétique, bien qu'indigne de confiance et enclin à des sautes d'humeur étonnantes. Adulte, Mycroft a compris l'attirance physique qu'il lui inspirait et il sait qu'il ne perdrait jamais son précieux temps avec une telle personne. Le problème n'était pas sa malhonnêteté mais son manque de conscience de soi. Comment pourrait-on connaître un homme qui ne se connaît pas lui-même ?  
  
Il n'en a jamais parlé à Lestrade.  
  
« J'apprécie l'attention mais nous devrions plutôt regarder un film qui nous plairait à tous les deux. »  
  
Lestrade l'observe par-dessus son épaule.  
  
« Un film qui me plairait, tu veux dire.  
\- Ces films sont lents, selon les standards modernes. »  
  
Mycroft tapote son doigt sur l'arête de la boîte. Il a beau aimer inconditionnellement ces films, il ne se fait pas d'illusion concernant le faible attrait qu'ils peuvent avoir sur les autres.  
  
Lestrade se reconcentre sur sa cuisson. Pendant un moment, Mycroft contemple la largeur rassurante de ses omoplates.  
  
« Mais tu les aimes.  
\- Oui, mais ils ne sont pas au goût de tout le monde.  
\- Tu fais souvent ça, tu sais. »  
  
Lestrade ne pivote pas et sa voix est d'un coup trop sérieuse.  
  
« Tu relègues les choses que tu veux au rang le plus bas de tes priorités. »  
  
Vraiment, ce que Mycroft veut le plus en cet instant est Lestrade.  
  
« Te sens-tu négligé, Gregory ?  
\- J'ai dit les choses, pas les gens. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour les gens auxquels tu tiens », philosophe tranquillement Lestrade.  
  
Ce n'est pas quelque chose que beaucoup de personnes savent.  
  
« Mais toi. Les choses qui te rendent heureux. Tes petits plaisirs.  
\- Je porte un costume qui coûte plus cher que toute ta garde-robe. Je sais me faire plaisir.  
\- Te mettre à l'aise ne te pose pas de problème. Mais quand il s'agit de faire des choses qui pourraient juste te rendre heureux... »  
  
Lestrade hausse les épaules.  
  
« Tu pourrais revoir ton ordre de priorité. Faire des compromis.  
\- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. Pas si ce n'est pas important.  
\- Et si je pense que ton bonheur est important ?  
\- Je ne suis pas malheureux », répond Mycroft.  
  
Et il ne peut que se souvenir du commentaire de Sherlock sur sa solitude. Il est satisfait de sa vie. Il est utile. Pratique. Et il est véritablement à l'aise.  
  
« Mais si tu y tiens tant, nous regarderons ce film. »  
  
Ils mangent leur dîner sur le canapé de Lestrade, devant la télévision. L'image serait plus net avec le projecteur de Mycroft, mais il se retrouve malgré tout plongé dans cet univers fictif. Il ne s'aperçoit pas qu'il double les dialogues de Hensley jusqu'à surprendre Lestrade à le fixer.  
  
Mycroft est bien conscient qu'il y a une limite acceptable à la fascination que l'on porte à certains sujets. Au-delà de cette limite, l'atmosphère devient maladroite et étrange. Aimer un film est bien, connaître chaque réplique ne l'est pas. Il s'apprête à s'excuser quand Lestrade se penche et pose un baiser sur sa joue.  
  
« Je suis content de voir que tu t'amuses. »  
  
Lestrade bascule et s'installe contre le flanc de Mycroft. Il est avachi dans le sofa, assez bas pour caler sa tête sur l'épaule de Mycroft.  
  
« Enfin, en dehors du lit, je veux dire », rajoute-t-il.  
  
Mycroft enroule son bras autour de Lestrade et regarde le film. Il se sent bêtement léger. Puis ils en arrivent au dénouement de l'intrigue et Lestrade s'exclame :  
  
« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas... Oh, c'est une ruse. Tout ça n'était qu'une vaste arnaque !  
\- En majeure partie », confirme Mycroft.  
  
Mais il refuse d'en dire plus tant que Hensley lui-même n'aura pas énoncé ses conclusions.

* * *

L'un des aspects préférés de Mycroft dans sa relation avec Lestrade est la chance de recevoir un appel inattendu au beau milieu de la semaine. La raison en est souvent de confirmer leurs plans du week-end, mais il s'agit la plupart du temps d'une simple excuse pour parler. Mycroft a développé un attachement certain pour les récits que Lestrade fait de ses journées, de son voisin ou des délais interminables du métro. (Si Mycroft trouve du temps, il essaiera de résoudre ce problème. Il doit bien y avoir une meilleure manière d'organiser ces fichus transports. Mais bien sûr, Mycroft n'a jamais de temps à perdre.) Il a passé bien plus d'une conversation affalé dans le fauteuil, les chevilles croisées sur son bureau, à profiter de la voix de Lestrade comme de la liberté d'être aussi sarcastique qu'il en a envie. C'est une pause rafraîchissante dans son emploi du temps fastidieux.  
  
« À la décharge de Sherlock », reprend Lestrade après une diatribe concernant les messages alarmants qu'envoie Sherlock pour quérir l'aide de Lestrade.  
  
(Ce n'est même pas le pire côté de son travail avec Sherlock. Le pire reste et restera la montagne de papiers à remplir après chacune de ses interventions.)  
  
« Au moins cette fois, il était fait prisonnier par un gang russe. C'est toujours mieux que la fois où j'ai sollicité une armée de renforts et qu'il avait simplement besoin d'aide pour écrire un discours.  
\- Un discours ?  
\- Pour le mariage de John. Et c'était le pire discours de témoin que j'ai jamais entendu, et j'ai pourtant assisté à un mariage pendant lequel le témoin a avoué s'être tapé la mariée le mois dernier.  
\- Peut-être pas la meilleure méthode pour confirmer les soupçons du marié.  
\- Au moins, ce discours-là était court, râle Lestrade. Celui de Sherlock n'en finissait pas. Tu n'étais pas là, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Empêchement professionnel », ment Mycroft sans remord.  
  
Watson a été assez gentil pour l'inviter, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion quant au désir profond de sa présence à la cérémonie. Watson appartient à Sherlock d'une manière qui l'empêchera toujours d'être en bons termes avec Mycroft. C'est une bonne chose. Mycroft aime savoir que quelqu'un se tiendra indéfectiblement du côté de Sherlock et, le plus souvent, aux côtés de Sherlock. Il peut jouer les ombres en arrière plan si quelqu'un est physiquement présent pour prendre soin de Sherlock.  
  
« Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas y échapper ?, doute Lestrade.  
\- Possiblement, mais les mariages sont tous les mêmes. Une cérémonie ennuyeuse, suivie du gâteau, puis de la danse et d'échanges sociaux, articule Mycroft avec un dégoût non feint. Mais j'ai apprécié l'invitation.  
\- Tu m'aurais vu bien habillé. Cravate et tout.  
\- Les échanges sociaux, Gregory », pointe Mycroft.  
  
Et Lestrade rit.  
  
« De plus, le Docteur Watson et moi-même ne sommes que des connaissances. Mieux vaut célébrer cet heureux événement avec des gens que l'on aime.  
\- John est un homme bon. Ça ne te coûterait rien d'être un peu plus sympa avec le gars qui- »  
  
Il marque une pause, une microseconde durant laquelle Lestrade se retient de dire ''culbute'' et change rapidement d'avis.  
  
« Qui vit avec ton frère.  
\- Je te remercie pour ce délicat phrasé. »  
  
Ça répond à une petite curiosité qui le piquait. Lestrade est clairement au courant des changements dans la relation entre Sherlock et Watson et s'en fiche.  
  
« Peu importe, annonce Lestrade. Concernant les échanges sociaux que tu préfères éviter... »  
  
Mycroft sourit.  
  
« Était-ce le sujet de notre conversation ?  
\- Je sors dîner avec mes amis, vendredi prochain. Envie de venir ? »  
  
Lestrade approche la cinquantaine, enfant unique qui a subi le divorce de ses parents et ce groupe d'ami est resté solidaire malgré les années. Leur opinion est importante pour lui, une sorte de substitut à l'approbation familiale. À en juger par la manière dont Lestrade parle d'eux, leur éducation et leur profession, leur passif, Mycroft n'est pas ce à quoi ils s'attendent.   
  
« Es-tu prêt pour un tel désastre ?  
\- Ils vont sacrément me rétamer, souligner que je ne fais pas le poids, c'est sûr. »  
  
Mycroft est déstabilisé par la référence à la violence, mais il suit la métaphore. Il se demande si Lestrade veut parler de richesse, de classes, d'importance politique ou d'intelligence pure et simple. Toutes ces différences sont valables d'un point de vue extérieur.  
  
« Mais leurs vannes douteuses seront toujours meilleurs à prendre que celles qu'ils me font constamment sur une petite-amie imaginaire.  
\- Et quand ils désapprouveront ? »  
  
Mycroft est froid et distant, il ne fait pas bonne première impression. Lestrade l'a peut-être oublié, mais il passe beaucoup de temps avec Sherlock. Il a développé une tolérance de fer pour les personnalités horripilantes. Les inconnus ne disposent pas de la même capacité, surtout ceux qui désirent protéger Lestrade de malheureux déboires romantiques.  
  
« Quoi ?  
\- Quand quelqu'un te tirera à l'écart pendant la soirée pour te partager ses réticences ? Quand ils t'appelleront quelques jours plus tard pour savoir si c'était une blague, pour s'assurer que rien de tout ça n'est sérieux ?  
\- Tous les jours, je gère des gens qui veulent s’entre-tuer, j'ai le droit d'être cynique avec la nature humaine », déclare Letsrade.  
  
Bien qu'il soit l'une des personnes les moins cyniques que Mycroft connaisse.  
  
« Quelle est ton excuse ?  
\- Je ne suis pas cynique, juste réaliste, rétorque Mycroft. Et si nous excluons Sherlock, je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où je me suis trompé sur la réaction d'autrui.  
\- Que proposes-tu ? Que j'attende et que je te présente à eux quand j'aurai envie de rompre ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit », soupire Mycroft.  
  
Quelqu'un de négligeant pourrait utiliser ce genre d'excuse pour mettre un terme à une relation, mais il sait que Lestrade n'est pas ainsi.  
  
« Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais prêt pour la désapprobation de tes amis.  
\- On a supporté l'ex-femme de Jake pendant cinq ans, et cette femme était une vraie sorcière. La copine de Dough a un rire d'âne. Si je peux les tolérer, ils peuvent te tolérer. »  
  
Après un temps, Lestrade inspire et ajoute :  
  
« Pourrait-on faire comme si ce que je viens de dire n'était pas si insultant ?  
\- Non », lance Mycroft, amusé.  
  
Selon Lestrade, ses amis accepteront Mycroft qu'ils l'aiment ou non. L'idée que Lestrade reste sur sa position est chimérique mais charmante.  
  
« Je préfère de loin l'honnêteté à la flatterie. »  
  
Lestrade grogne.  
  
« C'est exactement pour ça que je déteste les conférences de presse.  
\- Une fâcheuse tendance à dire la vérité sans l'enjoliver ?  
\- Ce qui me met dans de beaux draps, c'est que je n'enjolive pas.  
\- Je ne prévoirai rien vendredi soir », promet Mycorft.

* * *

Sa rencontre avec les amis de Lestrade se déroule aussi bien que l'avait prévu Mycroft. C'est un petit groupe d'une douzaine de personnes : sept hommes, cinq petites-amies ou épouses, tous dans la quarantaine. Mycroft retient leurs noms pendant les présentations. Il fait un brin de conversation, émet différents bruits intéressés quand la discussion dérive vers les défis que représente la chirurgie dentaire et la difficulté à trouver une place de parking près du restaurant. En retour, Mycroft parle de la complexité du réseau de transports en commun et s'assure de mentionner qu'il travaille pour le ministère des transports.  
  
Bien sûr, il remarque quand David -officier de police, des choix de vie qu'il regrette, deux enfants, addiction aux jeux d'argent en ligne qu'il tente de contrôler- entraîne Lestrade à l'écart. Les têtes se baissent, une main sympathique sur l'avant-bras de Lestrade, une expression d'inquiétude et un réel effort pour ne pas regarder dans la direction de Mycroft.  
  
Au début, Lestrade paraît confus. Puis ses sourcils se haussent de surprise, le coin de sa bouche se lève, signes qu'il trouve cette situation assez amusante.  
  
La scène se reproduit avec Brett une fois les plats de résistance servis. Il demande à Lestrade de lui tenir compagnie pendant qu'il sort fumer et, après dix minutes, Lestrade revient, secouant la tête et roulant des yeux.  
  
Quand Mycroft s'éloigne pour répondre à un appel, il voit Julie se percher sur son siège, une main fermement enroulée autour du poignet de Lestrade. Son menton est incliné vers lui, sa bouche est tordue. Lestrade n'a plus l'air amusé. Il a plutôt l'air résigné, maintenant.  
  
« Je sais que le divorce s'est mal passé et je sais que ça t'a miné, déplore-t-elle alors que Mycroft revient à pas feutrés. Mais en es-tu sûr, Greg ? Il est le contraire de Claire en tous points, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour construire une relation. »  
  


Mycroft s'arrête avec nonchalance, assez près pour écouter, mais assez loin pour ne pas attirer leur attention. Puis Lestrade dit :  
  
« Trop d'années se sont écoulées pour que ce ne soit qu'un rebond. »  
  
Et Mycroft entend l'irritation dans son ton.  
  
« Je ne parle pas de rebond, mais... »  
  
Elle presse le poignet de Lestrade.  
  
« Il a l'air assez gentil, poli, mais il est... Il n'est pas très chaleureux, pas vrai ? »  
  
C'est une question, mais elle ne laisse pas à Lestrade le temps de répondre.   
  
« J'ai compris. Quelque chose d'occasionnel, pas de liens affectifs trop forts. Peut-être as-tu l'impression d'être libre, pour le moment. Mais un jour ou l'autre, tu voudras quelque chose de concret. Quelqu'un que tu pourras aimer. »  
  
C'est exactement pour ça que Mycroft n'a pas lu sur les lèvres durant la conversation avec Dave. Entendre de ses propres oreilles qu'il avait raison est une preuve d'une piètre satisfaction.  
  
« Jules », se hérisse Lestrade en sondant le restaurant.  
  
Il a donc remarqué que Mycroft avait quitté la table, mais ne l'a pas vu sortir pour prendre son appel. Lestrade ne pense pas à vérifier la porte d'entrée par-dessus son épaule.  
  
« Tu es un chic type. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé.  
\- Ne peux-tu pas juste être heureuse que je sois heureux ? », demande Lestrade.  
  
Julie fronce les sourcils. C'est le moment idéal pour que Mycroft rejoigne la table et demande à récupérer sa chaise. Julie a même l'audace de lui sourire quand elle se lève.  
  
Lestrade baisse la voix et se penche vers lui :  
  
« Et tu penses qu'ils vont remettre ça ?  
\- Certainement une fois, peut-être deux. Mark et Julie s'en donneront à cœur joie. Elle paraît déterminée. »  
  
Lestrade soupire.

* * *

Les adieux s'éternisent sur le trottoir du restaurant, des rengaines de combien se revoir était plaisant, qu'ils devraient recommencer dès que possible et oh, où êtes-vous garés et devrions-nous partager un taxi ? Au bout de cinq minutes, Mycroft envoie un message à son chauffeur. Après cinq autres minutes, la voiture ralentit près d'eux, mais Lestrade parle encore des dates envisageables avec ses amis.  
  
Mycroft s'avance et touche son coude. Lestrade se tourne vers lui, tout sourire. Mycroft cligne des paupières. Il veut mémoriser la lumière des néons du restaurant sur le visage de Lestrade, l'éclat argenté de ses cheveux et la lueur de joie dans ses prunelles. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ignorait que Lestrade est un homme attirant, mais durant cette fraction de seconde, il est tout bonnement exquis.  
  
« Notre voiture », dit Mycroft.  
  
Mais quelque chose doit transparaître dans son langage corporel, car le regard de Lestrade le parcourt de haut en bas et son sourire devient vicieux.  
  
« Okay les gars, nous devons partir, annonce Lestrade en s'adressant à la foule. Notre carrosse est arrivé.  
\- Un Uber ? », demande Brett.  
  
Puis ses yeux s'écarquillent quand il voit la Jaguar XJ, ainsi que le conducteur en costume au volant.  
  
« J'imagine que non. »  
  
Quelqu'un siffle. Mycroft contourne le véhicule et prétend ne pas voir le signe grossier de la main que Lestrade réserve à son groupe d'amis.  
  
« Okay, c'était drôle, lance Lestrade en fermant la portière.  
\- Certains instants de la soirée étaient plus plaisants que d'autres. »  
  
Mycroft est tenté de s'affaler sur le siège, de laisser sa tête rouler en arrière. Mais son costume sur mesure n'est pas conçu pour une telle position.  
  
« Je ne m'attendais honnêtement pas à ces réactions, s'excuse Lestrade. Sens-toi libre de me morigéner que tu me l'avais bien dit.  
\- Si je me permettais de telles gamineries, j'ai bien peur de ne plus jamais rien dire d'autre. »  
  
Lestrade le contemple un moment, puis éclate de rire. L'habitacle de la voiture répercute le bruit.  
  
Mycroft se sent sentimental. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que Lestrade est attendrissant quand il est ainsi, heureux et assez de vin dans le corps pour ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il devrait faire. Au moins, Mycroft n'est pas assez mièvre pour le lui dire.  
  
Lestrade passe une main dans ses cheveux.  
  
« Travailles-tu, demain ?  
\- J'ai un week-end de repos.  
\- Tu pourrais rester pour la nuit, » propose Lestrade.  
  
Sa main droite tire sur son col. De ses doigts un peu patauds, il défait les deux premières boutons. Ce n'est pas un geste qui se veut séducteur, mais l'effet est pourtant bien présent.  
  
« Je préfère dormir dans mon propre lit. »  
  
Lestrade lui offre un regard lourd.  
  
« C'est là qu'un petit-ami plus exigeant suggérerait d'aller chez toi.  
\- T'attends-tu à ce que je proteste contre ce terme ? », le questionne Mycroft.  
  
Lestrade paraît confus. Contexte. Les gens qui ne sont pas Mycroft ont besoin qu'on leur expose le contexte.  
  
« C'est la quatrième fois que tu emploies le mot ''petit-ami'' en deux semaines. »  
  
Lestrade frotte ses phalanges contre son nez et tire la grimace.  
  
« Préfères-tu une autre appellation ?  
\- Comme par exemple ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Amant ?  
\- Puisque tu n'es plus marié, ça ne correspond pas.  
\- Partenaire ? »  
  
Se renfrognant de répugnance, Mycroft dit :  
  
« La connotation d'arrangement commercial est trop présente. »  
  
Avant que la conversation ne devienne encore plus absurde, il clarifie :  
  
« Petit-ami est bien. Et oui, nous irons chez moi. »  
  
Lestrade lui sourit comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. C'est une réaction ridicule que Mycroft attribue au vin.

* * *

« Huh », fredonne Lestrade.  
  
Mycroft le conduit dans le long couloir qui mène à la cuisine ouverte et le salon. Il remarque les larges baies vitrées et le gris pâle des murs de la cuisine, assorti aux placards anthracites brillants et le comptoir en marbre.   
  
« Ce n'est pas ce que j'imaginais.  
\- Qu'imaginais-tu ?  
\- Du lambris et des plafonds moulés », annonce Lestrade.  
  
Il fixe le sol, le carrelage en porcelaine qui imite étrangement un parquet flotté blanc.  
  
« Des lustres en cristal. Des cheminées ornementées. Des portraits à l'huile et peut-être une armure ou deux. »  
  
Mycroft sourit à cette description.  
  
« C'était le cas dans mon ancienne propriété. »  
  
Sa vieille table de banquet et les opulents manteaux de cheminée lui manquent.  
  
« C'est très... »  
  
Lestrade jette un énième regard alentours, repère le canapé en cuir et chrome, la table en verre, les décorations parfaitement impersonnelles. Il a l'air de ne pas savoir quoi en penser.  
  
« Moderne.  
\- Je crois que le mot que tu cherches est ''sécurisé'' », souligne Mycroft en indiquant les capteurs de mouvement à chaque coin de la pièce.  
  
Les paupières de Lestrade se plissent en étudiant une nouvelle fois la pièce, devinant cette fois l'emplacement de la plupart des caméras.  
  
« Vitres blindées et teintées, une architecture intérieure épurée pour dégager la vue. Hideusement moderne, mais la sécurité l'emporte sur le décor. »

* * *

Mycroft se réveille en entendant l'alarme de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est samedi et il n'y a aucune raison de se lever si tôt.  
  
« Éteins cette fichue chose », marmonne-t-il en se cachant sous son oreiller.  
  
Quelque chose bouge de l'autre côté du lit. Puis ce bruit insupportable cesse.  
  
Lestrade baille et s'étire. Il roule au milieu du lit et pose une main au bas du dos de Mycroft. Un baiser éclate entre ses omoplates, puis encore un autre.  
  
« Je dors, grommelle Mycroft, les paupières hermétiquement closes.  
\- J'ai toujours cru que tu dormais mal quand tu partageais le lit avec quelqu'un », souffle Lestrade contre sa peau, entre deux baisers moites.  
  
Malgré l'appel du sommeil, l'intérêt de Mycroft est éveillé. La paume de Lestrade glisse lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
  
« Mais c'est juste que tu dors réellement mieux dans ton propre lit.  
\- Sécurité. »  
  
Mycroft arque peut-être le dos en réaction au toucher. Il garde ses bras fermement enroulés autour de son oreiller.  
  
« Retourne dormir. »  
  
Lestrade fredonne comme pour accepter, mais sa main se coulisse jusqu'à la cuisse de Mycroft. La respiration de Mycroft bégaie. Il plie le genou, fait de la place pour que les doigts de Lestrade retracent le muscle. Pour que ses doigts parcourent sensuellement la distance qui sépare la hanche du genou, puis migrent progressivement vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse.  
  
« Dors, répète Mycroft, mais avec bien moins de conviction cette fois.  
\- Viens par ici. »  
  
Lestrade le fait doucement rouler sur le dos en appuyant délicatement sur son épaule.  
  
« Je ne suis pas réveillé », ment Mycroft.  
  
Mais il suit le mouvement sans protester. Enveloppe les épaules de Lestrade d'un bras, frotte son nez contre son cou. Garde ses yeux fermés.  
  
« Tu n'es pas du matin. »  
  
Lestrade ronronne, comme s'il s'agissait d'une délicieuse découverte.  
  
« Mais je peux arranger ça.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Je connais la meilleure des manières pour se réveiller », déclare Lestrade.  
  
Puis il disparaît sous les draps.  
  
Il a probablement raison. La tête de Lestrade entre ses cuisses est définitivement la meilleure manière de se réveiller.

* * *

Après quoi, c'est sans surprise que Lestrade se rendort comme une pierre. Mycroft a toujours trouvé que le sexe revigorait. Les endorphines libérées conduisent à la clarté d'esprit et soulagent le stress. Lestrade, au contraire, est incapable de rester éveillé après le sexe. Il ne profite pas de cette béatitude sereine post-orgasme et s'endort immédiatement.  
  
« Je me lève », dit-il.  
  
Lestrade babille vaguement une réponse, qui n'est définitivement pas en anglais.  
  
Il s'habille de manière appropriée et se dirige vers la seconde chambre. Il braque un regard noir sur le tapis roulant et le vélo elliptique, transférant dans ce regard tout son mépris à leur encontre. Mais c'est à faire. Alors autant s'en débarrasser au plus vite.  
  
Il s'étire et s'échauffe, puis suit sa routine. Dix minutes de vélo, dix minutes de tapis, répétée trois fois. Arrivé aux dix dernières minutes, il transpire et respire difficilement. Mais il éprouve également la satisfaction d'avoir relevé son défi personnel. C'est ainsi que débutent tous les mardis, jeudis et samedis. Les dimanches également, quand son poids commence à grimper et qu'il doit surveiller davantage son régime.  
  
Il déteste l'exercice physique. Mais une fois que c'est fait, il y a quelque chose de gratifiant dans la pensée des calories brûlées. Et de ne pas se sentir comprimé dans ses costumes.  
  
Il compte les dernières minutes de torture quand Lestrade fait son apparition sur le pas de la porte, les cheveux en épis, torse nu et son jean enfilé à la hâte, la braguette même pas fermée. Il a l'air brouillé et encore à moitié endormi. Il aurait mieux sa place au lit que debout. Plus spécifiquement, étendu de tout son long dans le lit de Mycroft.  
  
Dans sa main se trouve le portable de Mycroft. Mycroft descend du tapis et le prend.  
  
« Tu es à bout de souffle, l'accuse Sherlock.  
\- Tapis de course », explique Mycroft.  
  
Sherlock émet un bruit indigné, comme s'il ne le croyait pas mais ne voulait pas y réfléchir davantage.   
  
« Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?  
\- Tu sais pourquoi. »  
  
Mycroft entend le vent -grand espace, à l'extérieur-, les mouettes et l'hélice d'un hélicoptère au loin. Sherrinford.  
  
Mycroft se demande ce qu'il a bien pu se produire pour que Sherlock soulève à nouveau le sujet. Quelque chose à voir avec une affaire ? Ou Watson lui a-t-il insufflé un énième élan de sentimentalité familiale ?  
  
« Profite bien de ta visite.  
\- Tu devrais venir. La voir, dit Sherlock. Elle est notre sœur. »  
  
Mycroft roule des yeux. Il se sert un verre d'eau et le boit d'une traite avant de rétorquer :  
  
« Quand ces suppliques émouvantes m'ont-elles déjà touché ?  
\- Alors pense à la ressource intellectuelle qu'elle représente. Si tu lui montrais un peu de compassion-  
\- Ne me parle pas de compassion », mord Mycroft en retour.  
  
Son ton est assez acéré pour que Lestrade se décolle du mur et s'avance d'un pas vers lui. Mycroft lève une main pour l'arrêter.  
  
« Si tu acceptais de surmonter ta peur-  
\- L'infirmier, rétorque Mycroft par-dessus la tirade de Sherlock. Regarde les enregistrements de l'infirmier. Nous parlerons ensuite de mes peurs infondées. »  
  
Il raccroche, ou peut-être est-ce Sherlock. Ils coupent probablement la ligne en même temps.  
  
« Même quand il n'est pas à Londres, il parvient à ruiner l'ambiance », lance Lestrade avec légèreté.  
  
Mycroft lui envoie presque une pique froide et bien sentie. Quelque chose que Lestrade ne mérite pas, surtout qu'il a raison. La distance physique n'a jamais empêché Sherlock d'ennuyer Mycroft et de dissoudre son sang-froid. Il doute que n'importe quelle circonstance l'en rendrait un jour incapable.  
  
« Tu vas bien ?, demande précautionneusement Lestrade.  
\- Veux-tu que je t'appelle une voiture ? »  
  
C'est la seule réplique que Mycroft lui offre. Lestrade fronce les sourcils, ainsi il ajoute :  
  
« Pour te reconduire chez toi.  
\- Non.  
\- Alors nous devrions nous habiller. Nous sortons pour le petit-déjeuner », annonce Mycroft.  
  
Il réfléchit à un restaurant ouvert à cette heure. Mais les températures sont trop basses pour marcher, il faudra prendre une voiture de toute manière. La zone géographique n'a donc pas grande importance.  
  
« Une préférence ?  
\- Je préférerais manger ici.  
\- Ce qui nous laisse le choix entre des flocons d'avoine et du porridge. »  
  
Mycroft n'attendait pas d'invité et le contenu de ses placards en est la preuve. Suivre son régime est bien plus aisé quand rien n'attise sa tentation au milieu de la nuit. Si ce genre d'événement se reproduit régulièrement, il devrait penser à renflouer son réfrigérateur.  
  
Lestrade hausse les épaules.  
  
« Porridge. De cette manière, tu pourras me parler de l'infirmier.  
\- Certains cauchemars n'ont pas besoin d'être partagés.  
\- Je travaille pour le département d'investigation criminelle. J'ai vu des choses. »  
  
Mycroft balaie son objection mais Lestrade pénètre son espace personnel et prend sa joue dans sa paume.  
  
« Je peux tout entendre. »  
  
Mycroft secoue la tête.  
  
« J'ai vu les visages d'enfants après que leur père ait tabassé leur mère à mort. J'ai dirigé des scènes de crime passant du gore lambda à la cruauté sadique. »  
  
Lestrade inspire et murmure :  
  
« Tu n'as pas à me préserver.  
\- Pourquoi ?, l'interroge Mycroft. Pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir ?  
\- Parce que, il me semble, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes à qui tu puisses te confier. »

* * *

Lestrade décrit son réfrigérateur comme le frigo d'homme seul le plus triste de toute l'histoire.  
  
« As-tu déjà vu le réfrigérateur de Sherlock ?, demande Mycroft.  
\- Ce n'est pas triste. C'est dégoûtant. »  
  
Lestrade hausse les sourcils en pointant les étagères vides.  
  
« Et il a toujours plus de nourriture que toi là-dedans.  
\- Je n'aime pas cuisiner.  
\- Ce qui est honteux quand tu as une telle cuisine. Je parie que ton four cuit même à la température indiquée.  
\- Je n'en sais honnêtement rien. »  
  
Ils se sont douchés, ils ont mangé. La vaisselle a été faite et rangée dans les placards en piles bien droites. La conversation est légère, les sujets sérieux sont délibérément esquivés. Mycroft est curieux. Il se demande combien de temps ils éviteront d'en parler, au bout de combien de temps la considération de Lestrade sera supplantée par sa soif de vérité et ses instincts d'interrogateur.  
  
Comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de Mycroft, Lestrade dit :  
  
« Si tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler...  
\- Je ne veux vraiment pas en parler, réplique Mycroft. Maintenant, que veux-tu faire de ta journée ?  
\- J'aurais voulu en apprendre plus sur ta sœur », répond franchement Lestrade.  
  
Il soutient le regard de Mycroft et hausse les épaules. C'est une requête d'informations absolument évidente...  
  
Mycroft soupire. Il n'a pas à céder, mais il sait qu'il le fera un jour ou l'autre. Autant le faire aujourd'hui.   
  
« Ce sont des événements classés. Si tu les rapportes à qui que ce soit, les conséquences seront fort déplaisantes.  
\- Déplaisantes ?  
\- Pour moi. Elles seront bien pires pour toi », clarifie Mycroft.  
  
Il ne s'inquiète pas réellement pour la confidentialité -après tout, Lestrade a régulièrement affaire à des situations sensibles, il sait tenir sa langue avec des acteurs extérieurs- mais il doit le mentionner malgré tout.  
  
Lestrade acquiesce.  
  
« D'accord. »  
  
Mycroft s'assoit à la table de la salle à manger et lace ses mains devant lui. Ce sera plus facile s'il y pense comme à un debriefing.   
  
« Que veux-tu savoir ? Juste les spécificités concernant l'infirmier ?  
\- Autant que tu pourras m'en dire », décrète Lestrade en s'asseyant également.  
  
Mycroft énonce les faits comme pour un fichier policier. Les personnes concernées. Le contexte pertinent. Les éléments que Lestrade connaît déjà de Watson et Sherlock, les écarts qui doivent irriter ses sensibilités policières.   
  
« Après l'incendie, Eurus a été placée dans un foyer pour enfants. Spécialisé pour les enfants présentant des tendances dangereuses et une instabilité mentale. Elle y est restée sept semaines. Durant cette période, elle a persuadé la Directrice de se suicider. Elle a convaincu une infirmière d'étrangler deux des enfants pensionnaires. Elle a également arrangé sa libération auprès d'un membre de l'équipe qui l'a même reconduite à la maison.  
\- Comment l'as-tu découvert ? »  
  
C'est une bonne question. Mycroft n'avait que douze ans, à l'époque.  
  
« Oncle Rudy me l'a dit. Il m'a montré le dossier de l'enquête qui a été menée. C'était la première fois que je voyais un dossier classé top secret », se souvient-il soudainement.  
  
Ils étaient plus épais -des notes manuscrites et le tout imprimé sur du papier matriciel. Aujourd'hui, tout est électronique.   
  
« Dans un premier temps, elle est retournée à Musgrave Hall. Elle fouillait dans les débris quand Oncle Rudy l'a trouvée. Elle a dit qu'elle vérifiait si Sherlock avait oublié de prendre son ruban pour les cheveux.  
\- Heureusement que votre famille avait déménagé.  
\- Heureusement qu'elle voulait son ruban, corrige Mycroft. Nos parents lui ont rendu visite durant son séjour au foyer. Je ne doute pas qu'elle savait où nous avions déménagé. »  
  
La boue sur les chaussures, les particules de poussière sur les vêtements, les commentaires inopinés concernant le nouvel environnement de la famille. Si Mycroft pouvait regarder ses parents et voir tous les indices, Eurus pouvait les voir sans même chercher.  
  
« Après cela, Oncle Rudy l'a faite entrer à Sherrinford. Un autre incendie était la solution parfaite pour cacher les corps.  
\- Quel âge avait-elle ? »  
  
La main droite de Lestrade se contracte, comme s'il résistait contre son réflexe de retranscrire son témoignage.  
  
« Quand elle a été enfermée ?  
\- Elle avait eu cinq ans la semaine précédente. Oncle Rudy croyait que si ses capacités venaient à être découvertes, une solution encore plus définitive serait appliquée.  
\- Exécuter une enfant de cinq ans ? », s'horrifie Lestrade.  
  
Comme si l'idée était aberrante. À l'époque, Mycroft s'était demandé si Oncle Rudy avait raison, si c'était une question de sentimentalité ou de honte familiale qui le poussait à tout prendre en main plutôt que de considérer les options qu'un étranger envisagerait. Aujourd'hui, il songe que la solution extrême aurait empêché bien des choses.  
  
Mais sans l'aide de Eurus, il n'aurait pas identifié certaines attaques à temps. C'était un stratagème pour attirer l'attention, un pas de plus vers son objectif final, mais le contournement de ces attaques a sauvé de nombreuses vies civiles, pas moins d'une centaine. Dans l'ensemble, le maintien en vie de Eurus s'est traduit par une diminution globale des décès estimés, bien que moyennant des tensions personnelles sans précédent.  
  
« Oncle Rudy m'a emmené visiter Sherrinford. »  
  
La structure était plus petite, mais les murs étaient déjà imposants et d'un blanc aseptisé. Il se souvient de Eurus, ses longs cheveux lâches sur ses épaules, si minuscule dans la pièce déserte. Elle l'avait juste regardé et n'avait rien dit.  
  
« Puis ensuite, le foyer pour enfants.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour voir les dégâts de l'incendie. Pour que le discours soit de première main et non rapporté lorsque je dirais à mes parents que les corps trouvés n'étaient pas identifiables.  
\- Tu leur as dit ?, s'étonne Lestrade. Pas ton oncle ?  
\- Oncle Rudy travaillait pour le MI6. Il savait parfaitement mentir et notre mère le savait pertinemment. Il pensait que ce serait plus crédible si je leur rapportais les faits. »  
  
Son oncle lui a appris l'importance de la stratégie, que la manière de délivrer un message pouvait modifier sa réception.  
  
« Ça a fonctionné. Ses restes hypothétiques ont été enterrés dans la concession familiale, mais sans cérémonie. Je pense toujours que c'était une gentillesse. »  
  
Lestrade est silencieux. Mycroft écoute le trafic londonien au loin. Il réfléchit à la prochaine chose à dire. Il pense également à faire du thé, mais décide que tenir une tasse rendrait tout cela plus dur, au contraire.  
  
« Je n'ai plus vu Eurus jusqu'à ce que je prenne en charge la surveillance des Holmes. C'était onze ans plus tard. »  
  
Avec le recul, c'était un timing remarquable. Oncle Rudy décéda l'année qui suivit -empoisonnement à l’arsenic à Madrid- et Mycroft n'était pas près à céder la surveillance à quelqu'un d'autre. Sherlock avait dix-sept ans, la tête dure et sauvage, et avait déjà développé certains de ses vices. Eurus avait seize ans, plus grande, des courbes d'adulte, les cheveux plus longs, mais toujours détachés. Elle avait ces mêmes yeux vides qui voyaient tout et rien à la fois, ce même refus de parler ou d'interagir avec le monde qui l'entourait.   
  
« Elle était inatteignable. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son entrée à Sherrinford. Elle mangeait, elle dormait, elle s'asseyait dans sa cellule ou restait debout à fixer la vitre. Elle était en bonne santé physique. Avait les visites médicales régulières. Je vérifiais les enregistrements vidéos et lisais tous les rapports, mais je ne lui ai plus jamais rendu visite. »  
  
Mycroft inspire lentement. Il compte jusqu'à cinq puis se résout à dire ce qui doit être dit.  
  
« Et cinq ans plus tard, il y a eu cet incident avec l'infirmier. »  
  
Bien sûr, il a écouté la conversation de Sherlock avec Eurus, l'a entendue décrire l'événement. (''J'ai eu des rapports sexuels,'' a-t-elle déclaré.) C'est logique, pour une fille qui ne sait pas la sensation que procure la douleur, qui ne peut différencier un rire d'un pleur.  
  
« L'ancien Directeur de la structure était devenu complaisant. Eurus n'avait jamais réagi de quelque manière que ce soit, n'avait jamais représenté une menace et les gardes ne surveillaient plus ses moniteurs avec autant d'attention qu'auparavant. C'était pourtant bien visible sur les caméras. »  
  
Si clairement, le corps était couché juste dans l'angle pour être bien en vue. Eurus se tenait bien droite derrière le corps pour que tout le monde puisse voir ce qu'elle avait fait. Les deux autres caméras ne montraient rien, on ne pouvait même pas la voir. La position était parfaite si vous saviez quel moniteur était le plus susceptible d'être surveillé. Il s'était réveillé dans cette exacte position, sans Sherlock, sans Watson, sans le moindre signe de vie autour de lui. Il s'en était bien sûr aperçu et avait compris la menace sous-jacente.   
  
« Elle a bénéficié de vingt minutes entre le moment où elle a neutralisé l'infirmier et celui où les gardes sont arrivés. »  
  
Maintenant, Mycroft aimerait avoir une tasse. Pour s'agripper à quelque chose. N'importe quoi d'autre que cette dérisoire table en chrome et verre qui reflète le moindre de ses tocs nerveux. Il joint ses paumes, garde les doigts bien droits pour y trouver un appui et fixe le sol. Les chaussettes de Lestrade, sous son jean. Des chaussettes gris anthracite, ternies par les lavages, qui commencent à râper au niveau du gros orteil, particulièrement l'orteil gauche. Il privilégie son côté gauche quand il se lève, n'a pas pour habitude de porter ces chaussettes, marche en penchant sur la voûte plantaire. Des chaussettes trop fines pour être confortable quand on passe la journée debout, ne le porte normalement pas quand il travaille.  
  
« Conformément à la procédure standard, l'infirmier avait un sédatif sur lui. Elle lui a sauté dessus, a vidé la seringue dans sa jugulaire puis a déshabillé son corps. Elle était rapide et elle était méthodique. »  
  
Il pense aux chaussettes de Lestrade. Il ne pense pas aux enregistrements vidéos, la précision avec laquelle elle a infligé les dommages, brisé ce corps autant qu'elle le pouvait. Il ne pense pas à son soulagement que le sédatif ait agi aussi vite, qu'au moins, cet homme n'a rien senti. Il pense au coton des chaussettes de Lestrade.  
  
« En vingt minutes, elle est parvenue à disloquer la plupart des articulations et à briser la majorité des os.  
\- Seigneur-Dieu », souffle Lestrade.  
  
Mycroft ne lève pas les yeux. N'ose pas rencontrer le regard de Lestrade. Il ne sait pas ce que Lestrade verrait dans le sien.   
  
« Elle a utilisé ses mains et son corps. Elle a utilisé l'effet levier. Elle a commencé par les pieds et a fini en lui brisant la nuque. »  
  
Elle avait fait du bruit. Il y avait beaucoup de bruits. Le pop de l'épaule ou la hanche qui se disloque, le craquement presque mouillé du tibias qui cède.  
  
« Ensuite, elle s'est assise sur son lit et les gardes se sont précipités, continue Mycroft. Après cela, j'ai dû prendre un rôle plus actif à Sherrinford. Le directeur a dû être remplacé, les mesures de sécurité renforcées. Je lui rendais visite en personne pour la surveiller. Avec le recul, c'était une méthode particulièrement efficace pour forcer les interactions. »  
  
Car c'est ainsi que tout a commencé. C'est à ce moment qu'elle a commencé à répondre aux questions verbales, commencé à parler. Quand il lui rendait visite, qu'elle pouvait le scruter et résumer la situation politique actuelle, sans aucun autre accès avec le monde extérieur. Et lorsqu'il désespérait, quand il savait qu'une attaque était imminente mais ne pouvait en trouver l'origine de lui-même, il demandait son aide. Il lui a promis un violon. Il l'a laissée converser avec un psychopathe maniaque en se répétant que c'était un compromis raisonnable, que ce n'était pas trop cher payer. Il a construit les bases du piège et a poussé Sherlock dedans.  
  
« Montreront-ils les enregistrements à Sherlock ? », demande Lestrade.  
  
Mycroft s'arrache à ses récriminations inutiles. Ce qui est fait est fait, il ne peut pas le modifier.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. »  
  
Il n'est pas sûr de ce que Lady Smallwood ferait de la requête. Il n'est pas certain de ce qu'elle déciderait.  
  
« Je ne contrôle plus ce domaine. »  
  
Il veut dire que c'est mieux s'il ne les voit pas. Il ne sait pas si l'honnêteté aiderait Sherlock. Il serait averti, mais cette connaissance n'a pas protégé Mycroft des manipulations de Eurus. Peut-être que ça ne ferait que l'envenimer contre elle, peut-être que ce n'est motivé que par un désir égoïste de les séparer. Il ne connaît pas vraiment la vérité sur la situation.  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas », déclare Lestrade.  
  
Ce qui est incroyablement faux. Mycroft s'est construit une carrière en se fondant sur son omniscience apparente. Si Mycroft n'a pas raison, s'il ne sait pas... C'est inacceptable.   
  
« Mais juste au cas où, je devrais appeler John. Le prévenir.  
\- Événements classés », lui rappelle sombrement Mycroft.  
  
Lestrade lui jette un regard en biais.  
  
« Sherlock le dira à John de toute manière. C'est mieux si John peut se préparer avant les répercussions émotionnelles. »  
  
Lestrade a raison. Il y aura des répercussions émotionnelles et Watson en supportera les premières retombées.   
  
« D'accord, renonce Mycroft. Je vais faire bouillir de l'eau. »

* * *

Lestrade passe l'appel sur le balcon, appuyé contre la rambarde, admirant la rue sous lui. Mycroft espionne à travers la porte-fenêtre hermétiquement close et attend que l'eau bouille.  
  
Il se sent creux. Vide et anesthésié, métaphoriquement parlant. Si c'est ainsi que l'on se sent quand on partage un secret, il est ravi de ne l'avoir jamais fait. Il ne lui resterait rien.  
  
La journée est encore longue, devant lui, et il ne sait pas ce qu'il fera de ces heures. Ça dépendra de la réaction de Lestrade.  
  
Il n'est pas certain de ce que ce sera.  
  
Il suspecte que Lestrade reviendra, s’assiéra et boira son thé. Puis abordera le sujet du week-end prochain. Il y aura une excuse socialement acceptable pour partir et Mycroft lui appellera une voiture. Étant donné la charge de travail générale de Lestrade, étant donné qu'il est parti tôt le vendredi pour des plans sociaux, il y aura un appel pendant la semaine et Lestrade s'excusera de devoir reculer à samedi prochain. Le week-end suivant, Mycroft devra partir à Genève, ce samedi-ci sera donc annulé. Celui d'après, Lestrade prétendra probablement devoir travailler. Il échangeront sûrement quelques appels après cela, puis ils conviendront tous deux que leurs emplois du temps respectifs ne sont plus accordables. Tout sera poli et mature, et Lestrade n'admettra jamais que ce qu'il vient d'entendre est en lien avec sa décision de mettre fin à leur arrangement.  
  
Mais Sherlock ne sera pas affecté. C'est une pensée rassurante. Il n'y aura pas d'impact sur la carrière de Lestrade. La position de Mycroft est trop sécurisée pour être compromise par quelque chose d'aussi mineur. Vraiment, songe-t-il, c'est l'une des meilleures manières par lesquelles tout ceci pourrait finir. Il peut y trouver du réconfort.  
  
Sur le balcon, Lestrade lève la tête et contemple le ciel gris. Il garde le téléphone pressé à son oreille. C'est le signe d'une tension qu'il essaie de ne pas montrer. La contraction de ses épaules suggère qu'il ne verbalise pas tout ce qu'il pense.  
  
Lestrade devrait porter son manteau, par cette température. Il ne porte même pas de chaussures.  
  
Mycroft tranche un citron. Il remplit le pot à lait de crème et sort le sucrier pour Lestrade. (Il boit son café avec deux sucres, son thé avec un, un nuage de lait dans chaque.) Il dispose la théière et les tasses sur un plateau qu'il dépose sur la table basse.  
  
Il verse la première tasse quand Lestrade ouvre la porte-fenêtre et rentre.  
  
« Oh, du thé », souffle Lestrade.  
  
Un énoncé d'une évidence enfantine pour quiconque verrait une théière.  
  
« Je t'en sers un ? »  
  
Lestrade glisse son téléphone dans la poche de son jean.  
  
« Ouais.  
\- Je suppose que tu as pu contacter le Docteur Watson.  
\- Ouais », répète Lestrade en attrapant avec soin la fine tasse de porcelaine.   
  
Il tient la soucoupe comme s'il craignait que la vaisselle lui saute brusquement des doigts.   
  
« J'ai donné les bases à John. Lui ai dit de m'appeler si... Je ne sais pas. S'il a besoin, j'imagine.  
\- Très bien.  
\- Et toi ? », demande Lestrade par-dessus sa tasse.  
  
La porcelaine blanche est rehaussée de myosotis bleus.* Mycroft est frappé par l'ironie des circonstances.  
  
« Mon programme de la journée ?, propose-t-il cordialement. Je pensais lire puis descendre à mon club.  
\- Non, je veux dire, tu vas bien ?  
\- Bien sûr. »  
  
Mycroft est un peu surpris par la question, par l'inquiétude qu'elle recèle.   
  
« Je vais bien. »  
  
Lestrade se masse le visage d'une main, le front ridé et les paupières froissées.   
  
« Je ne pense pas que tu saches ce que signifient ces mots. »  
  
Il est déçu à l'idée que Lestrade essaie de provoquer une dispute. Se confronter et imploser est une fin peu enviable. Une fois l'adrénaline redescendue, il y aura des doutes et des regrets. Ce serait bien plus propre de laisser les choses se défaire au fil des semaines. Mais il peut jouer le rôle de l'amant désagréable si c'est nécessaire.  
  
« Je le sais bien plus que tu ne le sauras jamais, lance-t-il sèchement.  
\- Écoute », commence Lestrade.  
  
Mais il s'interrompt. Il jette un coup d’œil au balcon, se remémore clairement sa conversation avec Watson.  
  
« Aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu de-  
\- Je vais t'appeler une voiture », annonce Mycroft.  
  
Instantanément, il réalise qu'il aurait dû attendre, aurait dû laisser Lestrade terminer la quelconque excuse qu'il a préparée. Les gens éprouvent de l'inconfort quand vous leur exposez leurs propres conclusions avant qu'ils aient le temps de les formuler.  
  
« Pardon. Dis-moi ce que tu avais prévu de faire de ta journée et j'appellerai une voiture après.  
\- Comme j'allais le dire, mes plans pour aujourd'hui étaient de manger quelque chose et essayer de t'attirer à nouveau au lit. »  
  
Il y a plus. Mycroft attend la suite.  
  
« Mais tu n'as pas de nourriture, ici. »  
  
C'est une piètre excuse, mais ce n'est pas comme si la qualité de l'excuse comptait honnêtement. Mycroft repose sa tasse vide. Lestrade fait de même.  
  
« Alors je me disais », poursuit Lestrade.  
  
Et Mycroft carre les épaules, s'assure de hisser la commissure de ses lèvres, même s'il ne parvient pas à forcer un sourire.   
  
« Que nous pourrions trouver un magasin, acheter le nécessaire et inaugurer ta cuisine. Quelque chose qui doit cuire longtemps au four, que je puisse te traîner au lit sans surveiller le minuteur. »  
  
Ce n'est pas le script attendu. Il était si improbable que Lestrade veuille rester que Mycroft a tout simplement ignoré l'éventualité. Cependant, c'est un développement plus que bienvenu.  
  
« Je dois donc définitivement appeler une voiture. Tu auras besoin de mettre des chaussures, un jour. »

* * *

La samedi s'écoule sans heurt. Ils passent au magasin, Mycroft observe Lestrade cuisiner et ils mangent à table. Mycroft sort le projecteur et ils regardent un Hensley. Ils s'échangent quelques baisers décomplexés sur le canapé qui les conduiront irrémédiablement à plus. Quand ils arrivent dans la chambre, les choses deviennent légèrement désespérées.  
  
Le dimanche se déroule à peu près à l'identique. Mycroft lit dans le canapé tandis que Lestrade joue aux cartes sur son téléphone. Le silence est reposant jusqu'à ce que Lestrade jette un coup d’œil à l'horloge murale et mentionne qu'il pourrait marcher de l'appartement de Mycroft à Westminster au travail.  
  
« Tu pourrais », accorde Mycroft.  
  
Mycroft ne marche pas pour se rendre à son bureau, mais c'est plus dû aux mesures de sécurité qu'à la distance qui l'en sépare.   
  
« Cependant, porter les mêmes jean et t-shirt serait inopportun.  
\- J'ai toujours une tenue de rechange au bureau. Juste au cas où. »  
  
Mycroft hausse un sourcil.  
  
« Au cas où tu passerais ton week-end chez quelqu'un ?  
\- Au cas où quelque chose d'inattendu se produirait. Généralement, ça vise les nuits blanches à bosser. C'est bien mieux. »  
  
Une nuit de plus ne fera guère de différence.  
  
« Reste si tu en as envie. »  
  
Lestrade sourit.  
  
« Je te remercierai plus tard. »  
  
Plus tard correspond à cette nuit. Lestrade prend son temps. Il traîne lentement sa bouche le long du corps de Mycroft, tatoue un suçon sur sa cuisse en étalant du lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Puis il aspire les testicules de Mycroft en frottant et poussant contre son entrée, l'ouvrant doucement d'un doigt.  
  
Il presse des baisers bouche ouverte sur la hampe de Mycroft, ajoute un deuxième doigt.  
  
« Juste ça, okay ? », murmure-t-il.  
  
Ensuite, il enveloppe sa bouche autour du gland de Mycroft. Pas le dodelinement effréné de la tête ni la succion assidue qu'il emploie habituellement pour provoquer un effet dévastateur. Non, c'est doux et lent, ça dure jusqu'à ce que sa mâchoire soit douloureuse et que son poignet ait des crampes. Jusqu'à ce que Mycroft soit totalement détendu. Qu'il s'abandonne et cesse de réfléchir. S'autorise à ne reconnaître que la sensation, à flotter et que l'inévitable advienne. Jusqu'à ce que le déferlement explose et le laisse pantelant et désarticulé.  
  
Après quoi, il se sent brisé. Exténué, plus que ce que le sexe ne l'affecte usuellement. À peine capable de bouger, de rendre la pareille à son partenaire.  
  
« Viens ici », indique-t-il.  
  
Même sa voix sonne basse et atténuée.  
  
« Sur moi. »  
  
Lestrade grimpe sur le lit, rampe à quatre pattes.  
  
« Agenouille-toi », indique Mycroft en tapotant ses doigts gourds sur la hanche de Lestrade jusqu'à ce qu'il obtempère.  
  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il équilibre son poids, une jambe de chaque côté de Mycroft, rouge et la respiration erratique, une fine pellicule de transpiration sur son corps, son excitation impossible à ignorer.  
  
« Je veux que tu jouisses sur moi », annonce Mycroft.  
  
Car certains fantasmes sont aisés à identifier.  
  
Lestrade grogne comme si on l'avait frappé au plexus solaire.  
  
« Touche-toi. Je veux que tu viennes. Je veux te regarder pendant que tu jouiras sur moi. »  
  
Il attrape la main gauche de Lestrade, amène le pouce à sa bouche. Le passage de ses dents contre la pulpe est suffisant pour motiver Lestrade. Pour qu'il enveloppe sa main dominante autour de son vît et assène des va-et-vient dynamiques et féroces.  
  
Son torse est écarlate. Ses yeux sont sombres et à moitié clos. Ses lèvres sont béantes. Il halète au rythme de son propre poing. De la tension de son biceps aux quelques cheveux blancs de ses tempes, cet homme est la beauté personnifiée.  
  
Les pupilles de Lestrade passent de la bouche de Mycroft autour de son pouce à sa main sur son sexe. Ses mouvements sont durs et rapides jusqu'à l'orgasme. Il gronde et fixe la poitrine de Mycroft, les traînées nacrées qu'il y a laissées.  
  
« Putain de merde », geint Lestrade quand son souffle lui revient.  
  
Il descend de Mycroft et s'effondre sur le dos.  
  
« Putain. »  
  
Mycroft s'étire. Décide qu'une douche serait la meilleure option.  
  
« As-tu programmé ton réveil pour demain ?, s'assure-t-il.  
\- Réveil ? »  
  
Lestrade le dévisage, réfléchissant. Ou ne réfléchissant pas, ce qui est plus probable.  
  
« Demain, nous serons lundi, clarifie Mycroft.  
\- Ouais, baille Lestrade. Ouais, je l'ai programmé.  
\- Alors dors. Je te rejoins après une douche. »

* * *

Comme attendu, Lestrade l'appelle mardi pour se plaindre de la pile de paperasse qui s'est amoncelée en un seul vendredi après-midi de congé.  
  
« Je peux prendre deux semaines de vacances sans le moindre souci. Mais rien qu'une paire d'heures et tout le monde a un rapport à rendre. »  
  
Car les vendredis après-midi sont dédiés à l'écumage administratif pour que rien ne reste en stagnation pendant le week-end. C'est la logique naturelle de l'être humain.  
  
« Je comprends le phénomène.  
\- Je ne sais juste pas si j'en aurai fini avec tout ça d'ici à la fin de la semaine. »  
  
Lestrade soupire.  
  
« Je pensais à un dîner vendredi soir, mais ce sera plus probablement samedi. »  
  
Un week-end passé ensemble et Lestrade présume que la nuit du vendredi au samedi lui est privatisée. Mycroft sourit.  
  
« Je t'appellerai plus tard dans la semaine pour confirmer les détails. »

* * *

Plus tard s'avère être jeudi soir, quand Sherlock répond au téléphone de Lestrade en soufflant lourdement.  
  
« Pas maintenant, Mycroft. Lestrade est supposé se rendre utile et tu ne ferais que le distraire. »  
  
Sherlock a dû déclencher le haut-parleur, car Mycroft entend clairement au loin Lestrade rouspéter :  
  
« C'est mon téléphone, Sherlock. Rends-le-moi.  
\- Tu pourras parler avec Mycroft quand il n'y aura plus d'affaire intéressante.  
\- Soit tu me rends mon portable, soit je te bannis du Yard », le menace fermement Lestrade.  
  
C'est une menace que Mycroft a déjà songé à formuler par le passé, mais la sécurité du NSY n'opposerait aucune difficulté pour les capacités de Sherlock. Lui ajouter un défi supplémentaire n'a jamais découragé Sherlock de poursuivre ses objectifs.  
  
« Je m'introduirai par effraction, dans ce cas, déclare Sherlock avec légèreté.  
\- Je dirai à tout le monde de te taser à vue, réplique Lestrade. Il y aura des volontaires, Sherlock. On planque des tasers un peu partout. »  
  
Malgré son intention première de ne pas intervenir, le petit bruit amusé qu'émet Mycroft est audible à l'autre bout de la ligne.  
  
« Bien », renonce Sherlock en lâchant le téléphone sur la table en métal.  
  
Mycroft grimace au bruit soudain qui agresse son oreille.  
  
« Ne sois pas long, Lestrade. Le corps est en miettes. T'arrive-t-il souvent que les victimes explosent ?  
\- Métaphoriquement ? Tout le temps. Surtout quand tu es impliqué, rétorque Lestrade. Maintenant, va embêter Molly. Et ne fouille pas dans mes poches.  
\- Alors ne sois pas ennuyeux », grince Sherlock.  
  
Puis une porte claque.  
  
« Laisse moi juste enlever ce fichu haut-parleur », marmonne Lestrade.  
  
Puis, la qualité audio s'améliore. Lestrade soupire doucement :  
  
« Salut.  
\- Une nouvelle affaire ?  
\- Une bizarre. La presse est déjà sur le coup. Le week-end va être abominable.  
\- Compréhensible », commente Mycroft.  
  
Il commencera à travailler sur Genève ce week-end, verra s'il peut avancer le voyage de quelques jours. Il y a un sommet conflictuel sur la question de la sécurité, mais s'il organise assez bien son programme, ce devrait être possible.   
  
« Nous prévoirons quelque chose le week-end prochain.  
\- Écoute, je suis désolé-  
\- Gregory, l'interrompt Mycroft. S'il te plaît, crois bien que je comprends tout à fait qu'il ne t'est pas toujours possible de contrôler ce qui s'amoncelle sur ton bureau. Ni la date d'échéance qui s'en accompagne.  
\- On ne sait jamais quand une crise des parkings frappera. »  
  
Lestrade n'a jamais caché son amusement concernant le poste factice que Mycroft est supposé occuper.  
  
« D'ailleurs, tant qu'on en parle...  
\- Des parkings ?  
\- Eh bien, tu en discutais avec Brett, des difficultés posées par les parkings près de Piccadilly », lui rappelle Lestrade.  
  
Lestrade fait référence à ce dîner avec ses amis vendredi dernier.  
  
« Tu avais raison.  
\- C'est une habitude.  
\- Mark et Jules m'ont appelé tous les deux. Au moins, Mark est d'accord que le service de voiturier vaut en lui-même le coup de voir jusqu'où toute cette histoire pourrait nous conduire. »  
  
Mycroft sourit à la tentative d'humour de Lestrade.  
  
« Tandis que Julie croit encore que tu devrais plutôt fréquenter quelqu'un ressemblant plus à ton ex-femme.  
\- Vu comment notre relation s'est terminée, je pense que quelque chose de différent-  
\- Dépêche-toi, Lestrade !, crie Sherlock en ouvrant à la volée la porte qu'il avait claquée. Nous devons partir.  
\- Je suis au téléphone, aboie Lestrade.  
\- Si Mycroft a assez de temps pour s'éparpiller, il devrait plutôt rendre visite à certaines personnes », déclare assez fort Sherlock pour être entendu à l'autre bout du fil.  
  
C'est un rappel fort peu subtil de leur sœur.  
  
« Nous devons aller au parc pour chiens de Swan Street. J'envoie un message à John.  
\- Le devoir m'appelle, râle Lestrade dans le micro du portable.  
\- Vas-y, dit Mycroft. Appelle-moi si tu trouves du temps. Je te verrai le week-end prochain. »

* * *

Boucler une affaire nécessite plus que de démasquer le coupable. Il faut s'assurer que les procédures légales soient respectées, interroger les témoins et analyser chaque élément laissé sur la scène du crime. Une fois que Sherlock a résolu le mystère, la police doit encore réfuter les autres possibilités.  
  
Ainsi, boucler l'affaire occupe tout le week-end de Lestrade. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas pour Sherlock qui tambourine à la porte de Mycroft dimanche après-midi.  
  
Mycroft lui ouvre et observe son frère. Les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent comme d'habitude, une douzaine d'indices d'inconfort : une conversation à propos de Eurus. Mycroft recule et fait signe à Sherlock d'entrer.  
  
Watson reste à l'autre bout du couloir, près de l'ascenseur.  
  
« Entrez, Docteur Watson. »  
  
Watson s'approche, les sourcils froncés.  
  
« Cette discussion pourrait être personnelle, plaide-t-il gentiment. Attendre dehors ne me dérange pas.  
\- Sherlock vous considère déjà comme sa famille, déclare Mycroft. Vous pourriez tout aussi bien vous joindre à nous. »  
  
Il les conduit au salon. Sherlock étudie l'environnement, catalogue tout ce qu'il peut. Watson ne se permet pas autant de familiarité et regarde par la baie vitrée.  
  
« Chouette appartement », complimente honnêtement Watson.  
  
Sherlock lui jette un regard sceptique. Il sait que Mycroft n'aime pas les murs nus et l'espace vide de ce nouveau logis.  
  
« Suite à votre précédente visite, il m'a semblé plus prudent de déménager pour quelque chose de plus sécurisé. Je vais préparer du thé.  
\- Et amène des biscuits, ajoute Sherlock.  
\- Je n'en ai pas, tu devras t'en passer.  
\- Bien. »  
  
Sherlock croise les bras, s'appuie contre le comptoir. Watson reste à distance, prétendant admirer la vue.  
  
« Je prévoyais de déconnecter ton système de sécurité et te surprendre, mais John a fait valoir que ça ne te mettrait pas dans de bonnes dispositions.  
\- Il avait raison. »  
  
Mycroft remplit la bouilloire et l'allume. Il a l'impression d'avoir tout juste emménagé, mais si Sherlock peut tromper la sécurité, il est mieux de le savoir maintenant. Il n'en a pas spécialement envie -il n'aime pas les déménagements et les changements de routine qu'ils entraînent- mais un système que Sherlock peut neutraliser en trente minutes n'est pas assez sûr.  
  
« Mais tente avant de partir. Essaie de voir si tu peux le cracker en moins d'une heure. »  
  
Sherlock sourit et pendant un moment, Mycroft se souvient de lui lorsqu'il avait onze ans : son sourire éclatant, sa couronne de boucles sombres, son acide hydraulique maison rongeant un trou dans le tapis. Le sourire disparaît vite.  
  
Ils gardent le silence. Mycroft prépare le thé pendant que Sherlock le regarde faire, un sourcil haussé dirigé vers le veston de Mycroft -un vieux costume mais qu'il aime, bien qu'un peu trop taillé pour pardonner la plus infime prise de poids- mais ne vocalise pas ce commentaire terriblement inapproprié à propos de Lestrade et de ses séances de cardio régulières. En retour, Mycroft ne mentionne pas que Watson porte l'écharpe de Sherlock, bien que Sherlock rayonne quand Mycroft s'en aperçoit.  
  
Le thé est servi à table, la table de la salle à manger, là où Mycroft peut s'asseoir bien droit sans que ce soit trop évident. Sherlock le verra malgré tout, mais c'est sans conséquence. Il remplit les tasses pour tout le monde -lait, pas de sucre pour Watson, sucre, pas de lait pour Sherlock, un trait de citron dans le sien- et penche le menton vers Sherlock.  
  
« Il me reste neuf mois.  
\- Pour cette conversation ?, demande Watson, visiblement très confus.  
\- Avant Noël », précise Mycroft.  
  
La confusion de Watson se dirige vers Sherlock qui explique :  
  
« Mycroft rendra visite à Eurus en décembre pour s'assurer d'être invité à Noël. »  
  
Sherlock n'avoue pas qu'il a lui-même demandé que Mycroft vienne, mais Mycroft ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il le fasse.  
  
« Tu devrais aller la voir plus tôt.  
\- N'y compte pas.  
\- Elle est notre sœur.  
\- C'était déjà le cas ces quatre dernières décennies.  
\- Tu ne peux pas simplement-  
\- Je peux et il en sera ainsi, Sherlock. Cette conversation devient fastidieuse. Donne tes arguments si tu en as et laisse tomber. »  
  
Mycroft peut voir que Sherlock se rend à Sherrinford plus souvent : deux fois par semaine, maintenant. Watson approuve clairement, à en juger par la manière dont il se racle la gorge et essaie de jouer la voix de la raison.  
  
« Eurus répond à la musique », dit calmement Watson.  
  
Mycroft appuie sa langue contre son palais, se retient de dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
« Beaucoup d'études démontrent que le manque d'interaction, le manque de compagnie humaine ne font qu'empirer la situation. Ce n'est pas pour rien si c'est parfois utilisé comme de la torture. »  
  
Mycroft bat convulsivement des cils et Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Ne commence pas avec ça. Mycroft ne comprendra pas le concept. Il déteste les gens.  
\- Toi aussi, renvoie Watson à Sherlock.  
\- Individuellement. Je les déteste quand ils sont ennuyeux et prévisibles. Mycroft déteste tout ce qui les concerne », corrige Sherlock.  
  
Ce n'est un secret pour personne.  
  
« Il serait heureux de vivre sur la lune si les systèmes de conférence audiovisuelle étaient opérationnels.  
\- Et si les installations étaient confortables », complète Mycroft.  
  
Car vivre sans son essentiel rend l'hypothèse peu attrayante.  
  
John pouffe mais arrête presque immédiatement.  
  
« Vous êtes sérieux ?  
\- Avez-vous déjà regardé _The Omega Man_  ? », l'interroge Mycroft.  
  
Sherlock paraît perdu. Ils l'ont vu ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, mais Sherlock a dû décider que s'en souvenir n'était pas nécessaire.  
  
« J'étais jaloux de Charlton Heston. La première moitié du film semblait utopique. »  
  
Watson arbore l'expression typique de quelqu'un entendant Mycroft parler honnêtement de quelque chose de trivial mais personnel. Son regard est perplexe, comme si l'idée que Mycroft ait une quelconque connaissance de la culture populaire était ridicule.  
  
Mycroft prend une gorgée de thé.  
  
« Prétendre que l'isolation puisse avoir un impact négatif sur quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que notre sœur est, au mieux, un raisonnement erroné.  
\- Elle est de notre famille, rappelle Sherlock.  
\- C'est ce qu'affirment les tests ADN », concède Mycroft.  
  
Il avait vérifié quand il était plus jeune et avait réitéré l'essai une fois adulte. Il devait être certain.  
  
« Tu nous compliques volontairement la tâche », l'accuse Sherlock.  
  
C'est horriblement hypocrite, venant de lui.  
  
« Si tu ne parviens pas à avancer un argument convaincant et persuasif, réplique Mycroft en défroissant ses manches pour agacer Sherlock. La faute en est de ta logique.  
\- Ce n'est pas juste. Elle n'a jamais pu compter sur ses frères. Elle était perdue et elle essayait de nous le dire, et nous n'étions pas assez intelligents pour le voir. Ni être là pour elle. »  
  
Essayer d'éveiller la honte de Mycroft n'a jamais été une tentative couronnée de succès. Il ne trouve pas la culpabilité particulièrement motivante.  
  
« Voilà donc ton plan ? Tu vas agir tel un véritable grand frère ? », demande calmement Mycroft.  
  
Il ne se laisse pas ricaner aux termes autrefois employés par Sherlock. Sherlock était défoncé, il ne se souvient probablement même pas de les avoir un jour crachés.  
  
Watson scille. Il se souvient.  
  
« Oui, mord Sherlock en retour.  
\- J'espère que tu apprécieras.  
\- Et j'espère que tu- », commence Sherlock.  
  
Mais Watson le coupe précipitamment :  
  
« Sherlock. »  
  
Puis il ajoute :  
  
« Sois gentil. »  
  
Sherlock croise les bras, s'affaissant dans sa chaise.  
  
« Il ne l'est pas, marmonne-t-il.  
\- Alors sois meilleur que lui », contre Watson.  
  
C'est là. Juste là. C'est à cet exact moment que Sherlock baisse sa garde et écoute Watson. Mycroft perçoit l'instant précis où Sherlock arrête de bouder, de surjouer l'ennui dont l'accable le monde et permet à la simple présence de Watson de l'apaiser.  
  
Mycroft les revoit à Sherrinford. Eux-deux contre le reste du monde. Non, pas ça. C'était comme voir son frère et Watson dans leur propre petit monde, tout ce qui était important résumé en une seule et même personne.  
  
Il préférerait ne pas avoir à en être témoin à sa propre table, si possible.  
  
« Elle devrait savoir que sa famille se préoccupe d'elle », annonce Sherlock en regardant Watson.  
  
Sherlock considère Watson comme sa famille. Voir ce que Watson lui a appris du concept est intriguant.  
  
« La famille est à tes côtés quand tu en as besoin. Même quand tu ne veux pas d'elle. Ce n'est pas juste qu'elle ne le sache pas.  
\- Alors montre-lui. »  
  
Sherlock se lève, s'éloignant déjà vers la porte. Watson se précipite pour le suivre, mais Sherlock tourbillonne sur ses talons, braquant ses pupilles sur Mycroft.  
  
Mycroft soupire :  
  
« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour le lui montrer.  
\- Tu étais toujours là, assène Sherlock, assez rapidement pour sonner furieux. Chaque fois que quelque chose tournait mal, même quand je n'avais pas besoin que tu interfères. Tu persistais à dire que tu savais mieux que moi ce qui devait être fait, tu étais toujours là. Pour moi. Elle n'a jamais eu ça, et ce n'est pas juste. »  
  
Mycroft se permet rarement des confessions émotionnelles. Sherlock ne le fait jamais. C'est empli de reproches, c'est inconfortable et c'est brutalement honnête.  
  
Ils se dévisagent un moment, puis Sherlock se retourne et tempête hors de l'appartement. Par-dessus son épaule, il lance :  
  
« Rends-lui visite. »

* * *

Lundi est moins occupé que ce que voudrait Mycroft. Ça lui laisse trop de temps pour penser à Sherlock. Sherlock a dit ''Tu étais toujours là'' et ses mots rejouent en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Sherlock le reconnaisse, et il ne sait pas ce qu'il est supposé éprouver. La reconnaissance devrait le rendre heureux. Le flatter, peut-être. Mais il a plutôt une impression d'échec. Il était là pour Sherlock et Sherlock a développé une addiction aux narcotiques, risquant son intellect et sa vie en s'injectant toutes sortes de substances hallucinogènes. Il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour protéger Sherlock de Eurus, et tout ce que Sherlock veut faire est la sauver.  
  
Peut-être aurait-il dû surveiller Eurus comme il surveillait Sherlock. Peut-être que s'il lui avait voué autant d'attention, elle aurait également tissé des liens familiaux désagréables. Peut-être aurait-il eu deux meilleurs ennemis.  
  
Mais si Eurus l'avait haï comme l'a un jour fait Sherlock -et à l'époque où Sherlock consommait, il n'y avait aucune gentillesse en lui, aucune tempérance à son aversion pour tout ce qu'était Mycroft- il y aurait eu de grandes chances que Mycroft soit mort il y a des années.  
  
C'est là tout l'intérêt. Il ne peut s'imaginer passer du temps avec Eurus sans que cela ne se conclue en décès et dévastation. L'idée de la revoir le fait craindre pour sa propre vie. La situation est aussi simple et lâche que ça.  
  
Peu importe combien il y réfléchit, peu importe comment il justifie ses refus de lui rendre visite, cette peur fondamentale est toujours là. Il ne veut pas se tenir sous les néons blancs de Sherrinford et voir Eurus avec ses longs cheveux sauvages et ses yeux trop calmes.  
  
Mais il perdra contact avec Sherlock. Perdre ses parents serait supportable. Il a toujours su qu'il leur survivrait. Si cela se produit plus tôt que prévu ou que ce soit le résultat de ses actions, ce ne serait qu'un infime changement dans un schéma déjà tracé.

Mais Sherlock... Pour Sherlock, il s'est assis dans des squats et en a appris plus sur les mélanges de drogues qu'il n'aurait jamais dû. Pour Sherlock, il a travaillé sous couverture, entouré d'une population vile et bruyante, attendant de pouvoir le retrouver. Il a subi Les Misérables aux côtés de leurs parents pour faciliter la vie de Sherlock. (Il regrette cette dernière situation plus qu'il ne peut l'avouer. C'était une idée terrible. Il aurait dû laisser Sherlock endurer la tirade sans fin de Papa sur la perte de ses lunettes et la fête du village à venir.) Il a fait des choses qu'il répugnait pour Sherlock. Il a plus craint pour Sherlock qu'il ne pourrait un jour l'admettre.

Quelque chose d'aussi infime qu'une terreur personnelle ne devrait pas peser autant contre des décennies passées à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour Sherlock.  
  
L'espace d'un instant, il se souvient des cendres de Musgrave Hall autour de lui, l'odeur de la fumée, les écorchures de ses paumes après avoir escaladé le mur pour sortir. C'est un souvenir que Mycroft associe toujours à Eurus. Ses yeux clairs qui l'observaient calmement, à la recherche d'une réaction comme un scientifique penché sur son rat de laboratoire.  
  
Il ne dort pas bien, cette nuit-là.

* * *

Entendre la voix de Lestrade mardi est une surprise plaisante.  
  
« J'en ai finalement terminé avec la paperasse. Les deux prochains jours seront tranquilles. »  
  
Maintenant, Mycroft regrette d'avoir avancé la date de son départ pour Genève.  
  
« Je quitte la ville pour quelques jours. Je pars demain.  
\- Oh », souffle Lestrade.  
  
Entendre sa déception est gratifiant.  
  
« Seras-tu de retour pour le week-end ?  
\- C'est plausible. »  
  
Mycroft devrait confirmer ses plans pour le week-end. Il devrait passer une bonne nuit de sommeil pour être frais et en possession de tous ses moyens demain. Il devrait voir cette relation sous l'angle pratique et garder Lestrade à bonne distance, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pris une décision concernant Sherrinford. Il devrait faire beaucoup de choses.  
  
« Et si je t'envoyais une voiture ? Tu pourrais venir chez moi et rester pour la nuit. »  
  
C'est une manière de se distraire, Mycroft le sait, mais une autre nuit seul sans repos ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Il préférerait oublier Sherlock, Eurus et ses propres fêlures, et étreindre Lestrade.  
  
« J'ai déjà fini », ronronne presque Lestrade.  
  
Il est encore tôt dans l'après-midi mais Mycroft pourra boucler ces dossiers dans l'avion. Il y a cependant beaucoup d'autres choses à contrôler.  
  


« Je t'envoie une voiture. Tu peux t'arrêter chez toi pour te changer et ensuite passer à mon bureau. J'aurai besoin de quarante minutes.  
\- Dans ce cas, je vais en profiter pour prendre une douche. Pas besoin de te presser. »

* * *

Lestrade porte un jean délavé et un vieux t-shirt trop large sur ses épaules. Il est fatigué mais pas épuisé. Quand Mycroft le voit avachi sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, un coude appuyé le long du dossier, il est pris du besoin instantané de monter dans le véhicule et d'enfouir son visage dans le coton chaud et la peau, d'envelopper ses bras autour de Lestrade et de se cacher du monde.  
  
Il n'est pas un bambin effrayé qui a besoin de câlins. Il est un adulte, alors il s'assoit à sa place dans la voiture et ferme la portière derrière lui.  
  
« Puisque nous ignorons tous deux nos responsabilités de l'après-midi, que voudrais-tu faire ? »  
  
Lestrade hausse les épaules et le regard de Mycroft dérive une seconde sur le roulement des muscles. Quand il se reprend, le sourire de Lestrade est taquin.  
  
« Acheter à emporter, aller chez toi.  
\- Je pourrais t'emmener dîner », suggère Mycroft.  
  
Lestrade a mis du gel dans ses cheveux et a fraîchement limé ses ongles. Il porte de l'eau de Cologne. Il a pris soin de son apparence, ce serait dommage de gâcher ses efforts en passant la soirée enfermés.  
  
« Et te regarder essayer d'ignorer nos voisins de table bruyants en t'imaginant les poignarder avec ton parapluie ? »  
  
C'est encore plus vrai que ce que se figure Lestrade.  
  
« Je suis capable de me contrôler.  
\- Penses-y différemment. »  
  
Lestrade fait onduler ses omoplates et Mycroft s'autorise à égarer un second regard.  
  
« Ce à quoi je pensais n'était pas tout public.  
\- Très bien, concède Mycroft. Tu es bien trop attirant pour que je puisse résister. »  
  
Lestrade rit.  
  
« Tu aurais dû me voir quand j'avais vingt ans.  
\- Déjà fait. »  
  
Les photographies sont intéressantes. Yeux sombres, cheveux noirs, un mélange cocasse entre le charme de la jeunesse et un sourire irrépressible. Mais il était un jeune homme cherchant encore sa voie. Il n'avait rien de la certitude de Lestrade, cette connaissance ferme de la personne qu'il est et de sa place dans le monde. C'était un adolescent tout juste entré dans le monde adulte qui cherchait un job d'été, pas un homme qui a passé des décennies à garantir la sécurité des citoyens.  
  
« Je te préfère bien mieux maintenant. »  
  
Cette fois, le rire de Lestrade est surpris. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, oubliant la présence du produit coiffant qui accroche à ses doigts.  
  
« Ce n'est pas ce que la plupart des gens disent.  
\- La plupart des gens sont idiots.  
\- Tu es... »  
  
Lestrade secoue la tête, à la recherche du mot juste. Sa voix est chaude et affectueuse.  
  
« Unique, Mycroft Holmes. »  
  
Mycroft sourit à son parapluie.  
  
« Sorti de la bouche de la plupart des gens, ce n'est pas un compliment.  
\- C'est parce qu'ils sont idiots. »

* * *

Mycroft s'empresse de faire taire son réveil, mais il n'est pas assez rapide. Lestrade baille et s'étire, puis regarde l'heure sur son téléphone.   
  
« Vol matinal ?  
\- Il est toujours mieux d'arriver plus tôt que ce qui est prévu.  
\- Pas le temps pour un délai non-anticipé ? », demande Lestrade.  
  
Il s'étire encore, pour le spectacle. La couverture tombe au milieu de son torse et, l'espace d'un moment, Mycroft pense à le toucher. C'est tentant. Il pourrait glisser sa paume sur cette peau nue et chaude, sentir la chaleur de la verge de Lestrade encore une fois au creux de sa main...  
  
« Je n'ai pas le temps, malheureusement », annonce Mycroft en se munissant d'une serviette de bain pour prendre une douche.  
  
Sous l'eau brûlante, il songe à proposer à Lestrade de l'accompagner à Genève. Lestrade est plein de ressource, il pourrait tout à fait trouver le moyen de se distraire pendant que Mycroft subirait ses réunions. Et la nuit, au lieu d'une chambre d'hôtel vide dans laquelle il travaillerait jusqu'à des heures indues pour oublier qu'il est incapable de dormir, il trouverait Lestrade qui l'attendrait.  
  
C'est un fantasme intriguant, mais totalement inenvisageable. Personne ne part en vacances en prévision de seulement quelques heures de compagnie la nuit. Lestrade préfère la plage, un pays chaud et ensoleillé. Il ne pourrait pas bronzer à Genève. Bien que Mycroft ne garde pas cette relation clandestine, il n'a pour autant pas l'intention de faire une annonce publique en emmenant Lestrade à une visite officielle. Lestrade fait déjà face à suffisamment de danger dans son métier, il n'a pas besoin qu'une énième cible soit dessinée dans son dos.  
  
Quand il émerge de la salle de bain, Lestrade est couché sur le flanc à scruter la porte.   
  
« Quand reviendras-tu à Londres ?  
\- Dimanche. Je ne peux pas encore être plus précis.  
\- Appelle-moi quand tu connaîtras l'heure », baille à nouveau Lestrade.   
  
Il se masse le visage d'une main, se préparant mentalement à sortir du lit.  
  
« Reste, dit Mycroft. Ce n'est pas parce que je dois partir avant l'aube que tu dois faire de même. Retourne dormir et verrouille derrière toi quand tu iras travailler.  
\- Tu laisses un flic curieux seul chez toi ? C'est une invitation à ce que je fouille tout. »  
  
Il ne laisserait jamais qui que ce soi sans supervision dans son bureau, mais il n'y a rien de compromettant ici.  
  
« Si tu trouves le moindre élément déterminant, je serai très impressionné. »

* * *

Il dort à peine, à l'hôtel. Il a toujours mal dormi, dans les hôtels. Ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer d'avoir une nuit de sommeil convenable. Travailler jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir puis ramper entre les draps aux premières heures de l'aube est plus efficace.

Il conserve sa méthode habituelle mais les souvenirs de Sherrinford viennent hanter ses pensées. Il se souvient de Sherlock pointant un pistolet sous son propre menton, comptant à rebours jusqu'à l'échéance de sa mort. Le bruit des deux fléchettes tranquillisantes tirées puis le fracas de Sherlock qui s'effondrait par terre, vite suivi de Watson.  
  
« Ce ne sont pas les règles du jeu, réprimandait Eurus dans le haut-parleur. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Nous pouvons jouer à quelque chose d'autre. »  
  
Les gardes s'étaient précipités dans la pièce. Quatre sur Sherlock, quatre sur Watson et quatre sur Mycroft. Un pour braquer le canon d'une arme sur lui et un pour tenir le porte tandis que les deux autres agrippaient ses bras et le traînaient dehors. Ses pieds raclaient le sol. Il avait lutté, s'était débattu, bouleversé et faible, puis avait entendu des coups de feu dans son dos. Sa velléité le quitta, le laissa pantin sur des jambes désossées. Il pouvait entendre un hélicoptère. Il espérait que c'était un hélicoptère, espérait voir arriver des secours, mais les gardes ne lâchèrent pas ses bras. Ils continuèrent de marcher comme s'ils connaissaient le plan, et encore plus de coups de feu, au loin.  
  
Ils l'entraînèrent jusqu'à la cellule de Eurus, un coup de poing l'assomma. Il se réveilla dans cette même cellule, les bras et les jambes positionnés pour mimer le cadavre de l'infirmier, et passa des heures à s'inquiéter. S'inquiéter que Sherlock soit déjà mort. S'inquiéter que sa propre mort soit semblable à celle de l'infirmier, précise mais douloureuse. Il écoutait attentivement mais ne pouvait rien entendre. Il hurla, s'époumona jusqu'à être aphone, mais fut ignoré.  
  
Quand le SAS tempêta dans les couloirs, les bottes martelèrent le sol en béton mais aucun tir ne retentit. Il n'avait pas compris jusqu'à sa libération. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les corps sans vie des gardes de Sherrinford. Voilà la cause des coups de feu : des exécutions à la chaîne, une balle à l'arrière du crâne et quelques suicides occasionnels.  
  
Sherrinford était devenu une tombe. Plus un seul garde en vie. Plus un seul prisonnier en vie. Il était la seule personne encore vivante sur l'île.  
  
Naturellement, il était encore dubitatif quand on essaya de lui dire que Sherlock était sain et sauf. Ils prétendaient être coordonnés à un DI à Londres et Mycroft avait immédiatement exigé d'être mis en communication avec lui. Découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Lestrade, quelqu'un qui connaissait Sherlock, qui tenait à lui, fut un soulagement. Quelqu'un qui comprenait le scepticisme et l'impatience de Mycroft, qui pourrait utiliser la vérité pour l'apaiser. Qui pourrait dire : ''Oui, Sherlock va bien. John aussi. Nous les envoyons à St Bart's pour s'assurer qu'ils seront sous surveillance jusqu'à ce que leurs bilans toxicologiques soient corrects'' et qui en penserait chaque mot. Qui dirait : ''Sherlock ira bien. Il a vécu pire'' et soulagerait les peurs de Mycroft.  
  
Ce sont des souvenirs qu'il essaie d'oublier. Il ne veut pas se les remémorer. Il préférerait travailler toute la nuit en se gavant de caféine plutôt que s'allonger seul dans une chambre inconnue à se souvenir de la peur, de la douleur et de la mort, et la réalité : qu'on l'avait simplement abandonné sur l'île et ignoré.

* * *

Genève se porte raisonnablement bien. Son voyage n'est pas aussi rapide qu'il l'avait espéré, mais plus tranquille qu'anticipé. Ainsi, il peut rentrer à Londres dimanche matin. Les rayons de soleil annoncent le début du printemps, alors il emmène Lestrade déjeuner à Hyde Park.  
  
« Comment était-ce ? », demande Lestrade, montrant son intérêt sans exiger de détail.  
  
À en juger par la nature curieuse de Lestrade, par ses années de pratique d'interrogatoires et d'enquêtes, il fait preuve d'une admirable modération.  
  
« Assez bien », répond Mycroft.  
  
Il a moins dormi que d'habitude, mais ce n'était pas dû aux pourparlers. Il ne cessait de penser à Sherlock et Eurus, et comment il devrait se préparer pour cette visite inévitable.  
  
« Au-dessus de ma catégorie salariale ?  
\- Ennuyeux. »  
  
Mycroft balaie le sujet d'un revers de main.  
  
« La politique internationale ou de bureau est toujours effervescente quand ses acteurs doivent sacrifier leurs propres agendas. Nécessairement, mais la conversation ne devient pas captivante pour autant.  
\- Nous avons passé les trois derniers jours à classer des dossiers avant le prochain audit interne. Pourquoi ne nous a-t-on jamais dit qu'être adulte pouvait être aussi barbant ? »  
  
Cette simple réflexion conduit à parler de rêves d'enfant. Lestrade confesse qu'il ne voulait pas devenir officier de police. (''Je voulais être une rock star'', dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.) Mycroft ne se souvient pas d'avoir un jour désiré devenir quelque chose en particulier. Il voulait être un adulte, il voulait avoir du contrôle et il voulait garder Sherlock en sécurité. N'importe qui pourrait arguer que sa vie est exactement celle qu'il voulait.  
  
Il ne le dit pas. Il parle à Lestrade du chapeau de pirate de Sherlock, des leçons d'escrime que Sherlock refusait de prendre sous prétexte que les récits de cape et d'épée avaient tort. Sherlock affirmait que les pirates se mouvaient autrement que ce que l'histoire voulait faire croire.

* * *

Il ne parle pas à Lestrade de sa visite à Eurus. S'il le faisait, s'il mentionnait l’insistance de Sherlock, le simple fait que les résultats impliquent souvent de faire quelque chose qu'on préférerait ne pas faire, Lestrade sympathiserait. L'officier prendrait le dessus, plaiderait ses droits de victime. Il arguerait que les victimes ne devraient pas être obligées de se confronter à leurs agresseurs, et si elles le choisissent, elles devraient bénéficier de soutien.  
  
Nostalgiquement, il songe que ce serait bien de parler à quelqu'un qui mettrait de côté ses préjugés et sympathiserait pour Mycroft. Ce serait bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne blâmerait pas automatiquement Mycroft pour cette situation, qui ne penserait pas que tout est irrémédiablement de sa faute. Mais la sympathie n'est pas un prix suffisant pour impliquer Lestrade.  
  
Les conséquences sont faciles à prédire. Lestrade offrirait son soutien, suggérerait d'accompagner Mycroft s'il insistait réellement pour lui rendre visite. Aucun drapeau rouge dans l'historique de Lestrade ne l'empêcherait de passer le système de sécurité. Mais Mycroft refuse d'attirer l'attention de Eurus sur Lestrade. Elle n'a encore rien dit, mais elle ne voit que sa famille. Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle déterrerait du silence si on lui permettait d'entrer en contact avec une personne extérieure, une personne plus vulnérable à ses manipulations.  
  
Si Mycroft refusait de lui rendre visite, Lestrade pourrait s'interposer en son nom. Mycroft peut trop facilement l'imaginer se disputer avec Sherlock, prendre la défense de Mycroft tel un chevalier en armure blanche. Sherlock, bien sûr, trouverait cela absurde. Mycroft n'a pas besoin de protection, ce sont les autres qui nécessitent la protection de Mycroft. Même si la réplique de Lestrade serait absolument adorable, leur querelle n'aboutirait finalement à rien.  
  
Alors il informe Lady Smallwood qu'il a besoin d'une autorisation pour une visite personnelle. Une fois obtenue, il libère un jour de son précieux emploi du temps. C'est un peu comme de la superstition, mais il porte un nouveau costume, ce jour-là. Un simple costume anthracite, paré de fines lignes blanches, d'une cravate gris perle et d'un mouchoir blanc. Penser que ce manque d'apparat le dissimulera de Eurus est idiot, mais il le fait quand même.  
  
Il sort calmement de l'hélicoptère. Il traverse les corridors d'une foulée régulière. Il entre dans sa chambre, s'assure d'un coup d’œil que la glace de séparation est intacte puis se positionne devant la vitre tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment derrière lui. Il place son parapluie devant lui, s'appuie légèrement dessus. Enfin, il lève les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Elle est assise sur son lit, ne regarde rien de particulier.  
  
Il commence à compter à partir de mille. Il s'autorisera à cligner des paupières tous les cinq chiffres mais jamais plus souvent que cela.  
  
Il l'observe tandis qu'elle scrute le mur, comme si elle voyait plus que le plâtre blanc. Elle se lève et erre dans sa cellule, des pas lents d'un côté puis de l'autre, puis retour au centre. Elle se met précisément face à lui, mime sa posture : épaules en arrière, pieds écartés, genoux bloqués. Mais ses mains pendent à ses flancs, alors que les siennes sont fermement cramponnées à la poignée de son parapluie, assez serrées pour que ses phalanges blanchissent.  
  
Il ne dit rien. Il pense aux chiffres.  
  
Elle ne dit rien. Elle ne fait que regarder. Ses yeux lui rappellent deux galets mouillés, ces cailloux qui tapissaient la rive du lac de leur enfance.  
  
Il n'y a rien de terrorisant en elle. Elle n'est qu'un être humain. Une femme en blouse blanche, avec de longs cheveux noirs lâchés. Elle respire, elle voit et elle peut saigner comme n'importe qui. Elle n'est pas le monstre d'un cauchemar.  
  
Ses peurs sont infantiles et inutiles, mais ses paumes sont moites. Son rythme cardiaque est élevé. Ses instincts lui dictent de courir, de fuir, de se cacher. Mais l'instinct peut être surmonté. La peur est bénéfique, c'est le générateur de l'instinct de survie, la rationalité de ce qui pourrait advenir. La peur ne devrait pas surpasser la logique.  
  
Alors il se tient là et l'observe. Il pense aux chiffres et ignore les battements de son cœur, ignore son envie d'ouvrir son parapluie, de vérifier une énième fois qu'il est chargé. Il se concentre, compte jusqu'à trois cent, jusqu'à cent.  
  
Elle commence à cligner des paupières en même temps que lui. Il continue de compter.  
  
Quand il arrive à quinze, elle lève ses deux mains, paumes ouvertes. Ses doigts sont longs et fins, comme ceux de Sherlock. Comme ceux de Mycroft. Quand il arrive à dix, elle plie son pouce. Son index pour neuf. Et huit. Elle compte avec lui. Lui compte en silence et elle plie ses doigts en tandem exact. Il se sent transparent, comme si son cerveau était exposé.  
  
Quand il atteint zéro, il se redresse, crochète son parapluie à son avant-bras et sort.

* * *

Il n'appelle pas Lestrade à la seconde où il foule la terre londonienne. (Métaphoriquement, du moins. Techniquement, il est juste sous ses pieds.) Il attend d'être installé dans la voiture.  
  
« Hey ! », le salue Lestrade.  
  
En fond, les sirènes résonnent et les bourrasques de vent soufflent. Il entend également le brouhaha d'une conversation à proximité. Clairement, Lestrade enquête sur une scène de crime.  
  
« Ne me laisse pas t'interrompre, le réprimande Mycroft. Ce n'était rien d'important.  
\- On est au milieu d'un truc, pour le moment. Je te rappelle, d'accord ?  
\- Quand tu auras le temps, insiste Mycroft. Ce n'était vraiment pas important. »

* * *

L'essence de la thérapie d'exposition est la continuité, l'exposition accrue dans un environnement contrôlé. C'est comme développer une tolérance au venin d'un serpent.

Il libère son emploi du temps et s'envole pour Sherrinford chaque mardi et vendredi. Parfois, Eurus l'ignore totalement, étendue en travers de son lit et ne le regarde pas. D'autres fois, elle se pose en reflet tordu, mime sa posture, se balance sur un parapluie inexistant. Elle ne parle jamais. **  
  
**Il se force à la regarder dans les yeux. Son compte à rebours augmente au fil des visites, et la moiteur de ses paumes diminue. La pique de peur, l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque et l'afflux d'adrénaline ne sont pas encore sous son contrôle, mais ils le seront. **  
  
**Depuis sa première visite, il a conclu que les matinées sont plus propices à leurs rencontres. Quand il revient à Londres, ébranlé, il s'assoit à son bureau et passe des heures à lire des rapports. Lorsque le système de sécurité de son appartement ne lui paraît pas suffisant pour dormir en toute tranquillité, il peut rester au bureau et travailler. Ou le vendredi, il peut passer chercher Lestrade et savoir que quelqu'un est allongé avec lui dans le noir, même si le sommeil est insaisissable. **  
  
**Sherlock le remarque. Il prend la prochaine mission de Mycroft sans se plaindre et parle à nouveau de ses compositions. Mycroft a besoin de trois pitoyables secondes pour comprendre qu'il compose pour Eurus, écrit sa musique pour essayer de l'atteindre. Mycroft garde son masque imperturbable et opine en entendant les nouvelles. C'est considéré comme un signe de progrès. **  
  
**Lestrade le remarque, mais indirectement. **  
  
**«Est-ce mon imagination », commence Lestrade. **  
  
**Ses pupilles scannent Mycroft avec suspicion, de manière peu flatteuse. **  
  
**«Ou est-ce devenu ton costume du vendredi ? **  
-** Je n'organise pas mes vêtements selon les jours de la semaine. **  
-** Je ne dis pas que tu as un costume du lundi, du mardi, du mercredi, réplique Lestrade. Mais tu as porté ce même costume trois vendredis d'affilé. **  
-** J'ai beaucoup de costumes à rayures, déclare Mycroft en sachant pertinemment que Lestrade n'en a aucun. **  
-** Je regarde comment tu t'habilles. » **  
  
**Lestrade ne paraît même pas embarrassé de l'admettre. **  
  
**«C'est le même costume. » **  
  
**Clairement, Mycroft doit cesser de s'habiller de façon aussi prévisible pour ses visites à Sherrinford. C'est devenu une sorte de porte-bonheur, mais il serait désavantageux de laisser son subconscient s'y reposer. Surtout qu'il n'aura aucune excuse raisonnable pour porter un costume rayé à Noël. **  
  
**«Puisque tu tiens à le savoir, dit Mycroft en scrutant les rues grisâtres par la vitre. C'est un nouveau. Je l'aime bien. » **  
  
**Lestrade se penche, glisse le bout de ses doigts sur le revers de la veste de Mycroft. **  
**  
«Tu aimes ce qui est nouveau, ou tu aimes t'habiller sur ton trente-et-un pour me voir ? **  
-** Comme je viens de le dire, c'est un nouveau. » **  
  
**Lestrade sourit mais n'en croit de toute évidence pas un mot. **  
**

* * *

Toutes ses visites à Sherrinford ne sont pas une réussite. Un mardi, elle est suffisamment proche pour toucher la vitre, pour y poser ses mains et lui montrer la pression de ses paumes. Elle incline la tête sur la gauche et commence à fredonner. **  
**C'est un air lent, un rythme trois pour quatre. Rien de classique, rien que Mycroft reconnaisse, rien qu'il ait déjà entendu, et pourtant quelque chose de familier. Il anticipe les notes avant de les entendre, car il a vu le morceau écrit. Sur une partition de Sherlock, les croches gribouillées, effacées puis réécrites. Il l'a vue sur la table basse de Baker Street. **  
  
**C'est le morceau que Sherlock compose pour elle. Ou avec elle. Mycroft ne sait pas laquelle de ces options est techniquement vraie. **  
  
**Ce n'est pas terminé. Elle arrête de chantonner sur une note de transition, un motif incomplet, mais Mycroft est reconnaissant quand Eurus se tait. Il ne sait pas ce que cela signifie. Eurus peut sûrement déduire qu'il est au courant des visites de Sherlock et ses compositions. **  
  
**Eurus reprend depuis le début de la musique, les mêmes notes, la même cadence et la même hauteur. Tout à l'identique. **  
  
**Peut-être est-ce seulement le signe d'une jalousie fraternelle, sa manière de démontrer l'affection que lui porte Sherlock. Sherlock n'a jamais rien composé pour Mycroft mais Mycroft n'est pas particulièrement porté sur la musique. Il comprend la théorie et peut apprécier une mélodie, mais il n'a jamais eu le don de Sherlock et Eurus. Il n'a jamais eu la patience de pratiquer jusqu'à la perfection, n'a jamais été suffisamment fasciné par quelque chose pour s'en donner la peine, surtout les simples vibrations de cordes pincées et frottées. Quand Sherlock se sentait d'humeur charitable, il disait que Mycroft n'avait pas d'émotion dans l'âme, pas de romance, pas de poésie, pas la capacité de répondre à l'art ni à la beauté. Quand Sherlock n'était pas enclin à la gentillesse, il disait que les doigts de Mycroft étaient trop gros pour jouer correctement. **  
  
**La musique est quelque chose que Sherlock aime, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il partage avec Mycroft. Ils partagent le même sang, ils partagent leur intellect. Ils ont assez en commun pour se connaître l'un et l'autre mieux que n'importe qui tout en restant si différents. Distincts. Ils partagent assez de choses pour représenter une force unie, mais pas suffisamment pour être proches. **  
  
**Eurus arrête, suspend cette dernière note solitaire, et si Mycroft pense au timing, il peut voir cet espace vide laissé sur la partition. L'espace que Sherlock n'a pas encore comblé. La plus grande partie de la dernière page est vierge. **  
  
**Finalement, comme si elle rembobinait les pages depuis le début, un silence infinitésimal puis Eurus recommence. Mycroft essaie de se souvenir de son compte à rebours, soudainement conscient qu'il a arrêté de compter. Mais quand il reprend, elle tape sur la vitre. Un doigt, des coups déterminés de l'ongle, au rythme du morceau qu'elle fredonne. **  
  
**Il se redresse et dit : **  
  
**«Ne fais pas ça. » **  
  
**D'une voix si basse qu'elle ne devrait pas pouvoir porter. Elle se détache de la glace, tête haute, les mains lâches à ses flancs. Elle le fixe, ses yeux vides plantés sur lui. Il se sent comme un petit animal au sang chaud, une bestiole qui pourrait se recroqueviller dans un coin sombre et y attendre que le danger passe. **  
  
**Elle recommence à chantonner. Il se détourne et part.

* * *

Rien d'urgent ne l'attend au bureau. Rien qui puisse vider son crâne des échos de l'air que fredonnait Eurus. Il décide donc de soulager son esprit avec quelque chose de pratique et familier. Il appelle ses avocats. Il lui faut passer trois appels et réceptionner deux courriers avant d'avoir en sa possession les documents complets et corrects. Puis il attrape son manteau et son parapluie -toujours chargé, il a vérifié- et se rend à Baker Street.  
  
La porte d'entrée est déverrouillée. En plein centre de Londres, pas moins, mais Sherlock n'a pas peur de quelque chose d'aussi prosaïque qu'un cambriolage de jour. Il pend son manteau à la patère et monte au premier étage.  
  
Sherlock se tient près de la fenêtre, l'enfant dans les bras en observant la berline noire garée devant chez lui. Watson et Lestrade sont installés dans les fauteuils, des photographies de scène de crime répandues sur la table basse.  
  
« Bonjour, Sherlock, Docteur Watson, acquiesce-t-il pour chacun. Gregory. »  
  
Watson opine en retour. Sherlock l'ignore totalement. Lestrade secoue vaguement la main et dit :  
  
« Hey. Quelque chose d'urgent ?  
\- Des affaires de famille  
\- Tu as besoin que nous partions ? », propose Lestrade en pointant Watson du menton.  
  
De son côté, Watson semble assez enchanté par l'idée, cette enquête doit le frustrer.  
  
« Sur quoi travaillez-vous ?, demande Mycroft plutôt que d'expliciter qu'il aura besoin de Watson.  
\- Nous essayons de découvrir s'il y a bien eu meurtre, explique Lestrade. Pas de cadavre, porté disparu, mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que quelque chose lui est réellement arrivé.  
\- Les éclaboussures de sang sur le comptoir de la cuisine suggèrent une agression. »  
  
Lestrade plonge le nez plus près des photographies, se concentrant sur celles de la cuisine.  
  
« Es-tu sûr que c'est du sang- »  
  
Lestrade soupire.  
  
« Évidemment. J'oubliais à qui je parlais. »  
  
Se souvenir que la vie continue son cours hors de Sherrinford est rassurant. Lestrade résout des crimes et protège de son mieux les citoyens. Watson et Sherlock l'accompagnent dans ces énigmes et se divertissent.  
  
Mycroft sort les documents et les étale sur le bureau. Sherlock y jette un œil puis s'approche. Dans ses bras, Rosamund somnole, la tête appuyée sur son épaule, les paupières lourdes.  
  
« Pourquoi maintenant ? », l'interroge Sherlock, la voix basse, presque grondante.  
  
Sous peu, toute la famille rendra visite à Eurus. Mycroft conserve de nombreux doutes malgré ses visites solitaires. Ils pourraient s'en sortir sans que rien de mal n'arrive, mais il est loin d'en être certain. Les détails doivent être peaufinés.  
  
« C'est tardif », répond doucement Mycroft.   
  
L'enfant ouvre les yeux pour le regarder, mais les referme aussitôt en baillant.  
  
« Considérant les risques que vous prenez chaque semaine, ç'aurait dû être réglé depuis longtemps. »  
  
Son frère partage peut-être son lit avec Watson depuis seulement quelques mois, mais Watson est le point d'ancrage de Sherlock depuis des années. Mycroft ne voulait pas leur reconnaître le statut de famille, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'ils sont.  
  
« Maintenant signe ces papiers ou je falsifierai ta signature. »  
  
Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Prends Rosie.  
\- Non, refuse fermement Mycroft. Ce costume n'a pas été taillé pour du _baby-sitting_ , Sherlock. »  
  
Il entend un reniflement étouffé du côté des fauteuils ainsi que le gloussement de Watson. Mycroft les dévisage tous les deux.  
  
« Désolé », bafouille Lestrade.  
  
Il semble retenir son rire avec difficulté. Il se tourne vers Watson.  
  
« Veux-tu que je la prenne ?  
\- Merci », accepte Watson.  
  
Puis il ricane derechef :  
  
« Baby-sitter ! »  
  
Lestrade les contourne et détache Rosamund du torse de Sherlock sans qu'elle ne rechigne. Il la cale sur sa hanche, une main sous ses fesses, l'autre plaquée contre son dos. Ce sont des mains imposantes -paumes larges, doigts forts, le tout bien proportionné- mais Mycroft sait combien elles peuvent être douces. Il n'est pas surpris que Rosamund s'y blottisse et se repose en toute confiance contre lui.  
  
« J'ai un bon contact avec les enfants », confesse Lestrade quand Sherlock le fixe.  
  
Il y a quelque chose de protecteur et de jaloux dans l'expression de son frère.  
  
« Signe ces papiers et tu pourras la récupérer. »  
  
C'est un chantage puissant. Sherlock s'empresse d'apposer son paraphe sans cérémonie et jette le stylo sur la table. Il subtilise immédiatement l'enfant de l'étreinte de Lestrade.  
  
« Je m'en souviendrai, annonce Mycroft en jaugeant Sherlock.  
\- Ce n'est efficace que si tu ne crains pas que ta chemise soit barbouillée de bave », rétorque Lestrade.  
  
Mycroft grimace de dégoût.  
  
« Docteur Watson, voulez-vous bien signer ? »  
  
Watson se lève de son fauteuil avec circonspection.  
  
« En tant que témoin ?  
\- En tant que bénéficiaire.  
\- Bénéficiaire de quoi ?, demande prudemment Watson en s'approchant du bureau.  
\- Fiducie familiale », l'informe Lestrade.**  
  
Il adresse un haussement d'épaules à Mycroft.  
  
« Mobile financier pour un meurtre. Je reconnais les documents.  
\- Continue, l'invite Mycroft.  
\- Juste une manière de transférer des actifs combinés. Les bénéficiaires reçoivent des fonds quand le fiduciaire en envoie.  
\- Mycroft, précise calmement Sherlock. Il est le fiduciaire. Il fait tourner la machine, il se livre à des délits d'initié quand elle ne tourne pas assez vite.  
\- Ce ne sont pas des délits d'initié. Je ne fais que décrypter le marché et calculer les probabilités.  
\- Tu sais dans quel domaine investir car tu sais quel pays va entrer en guerre, réplique Sherlock. Ou tu déclenches ladite guerre pour t'assurer d'encaisser tes bénéfices.  
\- Je n'ai qu'un poste mineur au sein du gouvernement, Sherlock. »  
  
Il n'a jamais eu le pouvoir de déclencher une guerre et Sherlock le sait.  
  
« Mineur.  
\- Ça suffit, les coupe Lestrade. Vous allez réveiller Rosie. »  
  
L'enfant n'a même pas sourcillé. Elle doit être habituée à Sherlock.  
  
« Très bien, relance Mycroft. Docteur Watson, vous bénéficierez de vos propres droits ainsi que de la moitié de ceux de Rosamound jusqu'au jour de sa majorité civile. Ce qui signifie que vos financements ne cesseront pas, même si Sherlock venait à disparaître. Puisqu'il court après le danger tel un dératé, il est préférable que les démarches officielles soient faites.  
\- De combien parlons-nous ? », s'enquiert Watson.  
  
Mais il ramasse le stylo. Il le fait pirouetter entre ses doigts, clairement prêt à signer.  
  
« D'une modeste part de l'héritage familial », élude Mycroft.  
  
Se penchant en avant, Lestrade analyse plus attentivement les papiers. Il trouve la solde avec l'aisance de la pratique. Bon nombre de ses enquêtes ont dû nécessiter qu'il étudie des documents légaux de la sorte.  
  
« Modeste, dis-tu ? Je dirais plutôt honteusement élevée. »  
  
Il tape du doigt sur la case correspondante, attirant l'attention de Watson sur la somme indiquée. Watson émet un croassement semblable à celui du crapaud.  
  
« C'est une somme adéquate, contre Mycroft. Suffisante pour rénover Musgrave Hall, si quelqu'un en a envie. Insuffisante pour que la famille devienne une cible.  
\- Croyais-tu réellement qu'il pouvait s'habiller ainsi avec un simple salaire de fonctionnaire ? », grince narquoisement Sherlock.  
  
Dans ses bras, Rosamund dort toujours.  
  
« Ce n'est pas moi qui dépense tout en tubes à essai et factures de taxi. »

* * *

Sherlock ne le remercie pas. Mycroft n'en attendait pas moins. Mais Watson signe aux emplacements indiqués et Lestrade le raccompagne dehors. Au bout du compte, sa tâche est dûment accomplie.  
  
« C'était gentil, déclare Lestrade, sa main bloquant la porte.  
\- C'était une nécessité pratique, le corrige Mycroft.  
\- Bien sûr, balaie Lestrade. Mais c'était également gentil. C'est bon pour John de savoir que tu veillerais sur Rosamund si quelque chose arrivait.  
\- Je ne joue pas les baby-sitters. Ce n'est qu'une inquiétude de moins ôtée des épaules du Docteur Watson, lui permettant de s'assurer l'esprit tranquille que Sherlock ne meurt pas prématurément. »  
  
Lestrade l'observe, comme s'il ne croyait pas le moins du monde son ton détaché. Mycroft soupire et s'autorise à la confidence.  
  
« À toutes fins utiles, Sherlock a revendiqué cette petite fille comme la sienne. Autant qu'il a revendiqué le Docteur Watson. Ils sont sa famille. C'est une fiducie familiale. »  
  
Lestrade s'avance, enroule ses doigts autour du poignet de Mycroft. Il n'y a rien de fâcheux dans ce geste. Ce serait tout à fait approprié en pleine rue. Mycroft apprécie cette subtilité.  
  
« Parfois, même l'effrayant Mycroft peut être gentil.  
\- Rarement. »  
  
Lestrade presse une dernière fois son poignet puis recule. Il ouvre la porte pour Mycroft.  
  
« Plus souvent que les gens ne le pensent.  
\- Il s'agit d'une information confidentielle », le réprimande faussement Mycroft en passant le seuil.

* * *

« Un penny pour tes pensées ? », demande Lestrade.  
  
Il contourne un attroupement de touristes et retrouve sa place à côté de Mycroft. Lestrade a suggéré une promenade sérotinale et Mycroft était suffisamment distrait pour accepter.  
  
Il s'en fiche, en réalité. Londres les vendredis soirs est animée et bondée, tout le monde est trop préoccupé par sa propre destination pour prendre connaissance de ce qui les entoure. L'anonymat qui s'en dégage est libérateur.  
  
« Je doute que tu prennes l'inflation en compte.  
\- Une livre pour tes pensées, ça sonne mal, argue Lestrade. Mais dix livres pour tes pensées me paraît trop cher.  
\- Tout dépend de la valeur relative de mes pensées.  
\- Puisque je n'ai de toute manière pas l'intention de te payer, je doute que le montant importe. »  
  
Ce qui est agréable dans les promenades est de voir les lampadaires et les enseignes des boutiques projeter leur lumière sur le visage de Lestrade. La courbe de la mâchoire, l'arc du sourcil, l'infime fossette du menton, constamment soulignés par les ombres instables. La lumière attrape ses joues rasées de près. Il garde probablement un rasoir au Yard. Ses joues sont toujours lisses quand il embrasse Mycroft les vendredis soirs et pourtant, avant de se raser les samedis matins, il se pare déjà d'un chaume qu'il n'avait absolument pas la veille.  
  
« Je me demandais juste à quoi tu pensais.  
\- Rien d'important.  
\- Ah ouais ?, hasarde sceptiquement Lestrade. Parce que je te trouve assez distrait, ce soir.  
\- Distrait ? »  
  
Mycroft sait qu'il l'est. Il sait qu'il a passé la majeure partie de la soirée à essayer de ne pas penser aux mains de Eurus tenant un violon, faisant glisser un archet là où il devrait y avoir des cordes, mimant l'acte de jouer. Mimant suffisamment bien pour qu'il reconnaisse le mouvement de ses doigts, reconnaisse les notes de la mélodie qu'elle fredonnait, cette mélodie que Sherlock compose. Mais il était plus facile de l'ignorer lorsqu'il ne s'agissait que des mouvements de ses doigts, quand il n'avait pas à l'entendre. Plus facile de la regarder dans les yeux, de lui renvoyer les pupilles acérées qu'elle braquait sur lui, et de prétendre ne pas voir ses doigts bouger.  
  
Il s'arrangeait pour compter, pour partir quand il l'avait prévu.  
  
« Dans quelques semaines, je devrai assister à quelque chose de... pénible. Rien qui te concerne, je te rassure.  
\- Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour ça », répond Lestrade.  
  
Il frictionne ses mains devant lui pour les réchauffer. Il aurait dû mettre des gants.  
  
« Mais je pense que c'est quelque chose d'important et que ce n'est pas en rapport avec ton travail. Alors si tu veux en parler, tu en as l'opportunité. »  
  
Mycroft songe à rester silencieux. Il songe à orienter la discussion vers un sujet sans lien. Lestrade le lui permettrait. Mais Lestrade écouterait tout ce qu'il aurait à dire. C'est la certitude d'avoir le choix qui l'incite à parler :  
  
« Je pensais à la famille.  
\- Hmm ?  
\- L'importance que revêt la famille quand bien même nous ne l'aimons pas, quand bien même nous nous sentons différent d'elle. »  
  
Il pense à ses parents, oui, et à Eurus. Il pense également à sa grand-tante Gertrude qui est aujourd'hui en maison de repos et n'a aucune idée de l'année en laquelle nous sommes.  
  
« Je suis sûr que tu aimes quelqu'un dans ta famille ?  
\- Pas même Sherlock. Je prends soin de lui, je m'inquiète pour lui, je suis fier de lui et il m'agace plus que quiconque sur Terre. Mais l'amour n'est pas un terme approprié.  
\- Quelqu'un d'autre ? »  
  
Mycroft balance son parapluie. Frappe le tibias d'un étudiant qui leur barre la route. L'étudiant jure, pivote pour laisser Mycroft passer.  
  
« Oncle Rudy. Décédé il y a vingt-trois ans, mais je l'aimais bien. Je le respectais. Je le comprenais, la plupart du temps. »  
  
Lestrade lui jette un coup d’œil, intrigué.  
  
« Que ne comprenais-tu pas ?  
\- Son attrait pour les talons hauts et les robes en soie. Mais pas en mousseline de soie. Il disait toujours que quelqu'un mesurant plus d'un mètre soixante-dix ne pouvait sous aucun prétexte porter de la mousseline de soie. »  
  
Lestrade le fixe, résistant visiblement à son envie de le bombarder de questions.  
  
« Travesti mais hétérosexuel. C'était l'un de nos secrets de famille que tout le monde connaissait et que personne n'admettait. Dans la grande tradition de J. Edgar Hoover, commence Mycroft, attendant que Lestrade lui face signe pour poursuivre. Quand son corps a été rapatrié, je suis passé à son appartement. Je me suis débarrassé des chaussures à talons et des robes, du maquillage et des sous-vêtements. Toutes les affaires qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que mon père voit. Ce qu'un frère n'aurait pas accepté.  
\- Comme ? »  
  
C'est une question si vague, vive et simple. Bien sûr que Lestrade la poserait.  
  
« Comme découvrir un problème derrière la compréhension d'un autre. »  
  
Mycroft inspire profondément et laisse la pensée glisser.  
  
« Comme avoir peur de rendre visite à notre sœur. »  
  
Aucune de ces deux réponses n'est réellement un secret, songe Mycroft en envoyant un message à son chauffeur. Lestrade se frotte encore les mains, souffle sur ses phalanges. L'air est trop frais pour continuer de marcher.  
  
« Gregory, l'appelle Mycroft quand la voiture ralentit près d'eux.  
\- Tu lis dans mes pensées », rit Lestrade avec gratitude.  
  
Il ne perd pas de temps et monte dans le véhicule.  
  
Une fois à l'intérieur, Mycroft enlève ses gants et enveloppe ses mains autour des doigts gelés de Lestrade.  
  
« Gants, le houspille-t-il.  
\- Ouais, ouais, je sais. J'ai dit que le printemps arrivait, que je n'en avais pas besoin. J'avais tort, plaide Lestrade comme si l'admettre ne lui coûtait rien. Et tu avais raison. »  
  
Quand les phalanges de Lestrade ne ressemblent plus à des glaçons, Mycroft enlève ses mains. Il s'installe dans son siège et regarde passer les rues familières.  
  
« Cela va sans dire, lance Lestrade, de toute évidence bien parti pour le dire malgré tout. Mais avoir peur après ce qu'il s'est passé est naturel. Tu n'as pas à lui rendre visite si tu n'en as pas envie, peu importe ce que raconte Sherlock. »  
  
C'est rassurant, quand les mots s'alignent exactement comme il l'avait prévu.  
  
« Merci.  
\- Si tu veux que je parle avec Sherlock, que je lui dise de te laisser respirer... »  
  
Lestrade est un chevalier de la vieille époque, dans son manteau trop passé et ses chaussures légèrement éraflées. Trop galant et noble pour que Mycroft le prenne au sérieux.  
  
« C'est une offre généreuse mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai déjà commencé à lui rendre visite. »  
  
Il y a le ronronnement du moteur, les bruits distincts de la ville, puis Lestrade demande :  
  
« Pourquoi ?  
\- Car famille va de paire avec obligations. C'était juste une autre condition à remplir. »  
  
C'est aussi simple que cela. Une trêve amicale avec Sherlock nécessite d'être invité à Noël. Être invité à Noël nécessite de rendre visite à Eurus. La plupart des choses requièrent un échange, les obligations entraînent les privilèges, les promesses naissent d'un bon comportement.  
  
Mais Lestrade est déstabilisé, les sourcils tristement froncés d'inquiétude.  
  
« Ils sont ta famille. Tu pourrais dire non et ils t'aimeront toujours.  
\- Bien sûr que oui, confirme Mycroft. Mais ils refuseraient de me voir. Se savoir aimé par des gens qui ne supportent pas d'être dans la même pièce que vous n'est pas la même chose. »  
  
Lestrade plisse encore le front. Peut-être Mycroft aurait-il dû éviter le sujet, après tout. Il n'est usuellement pas aussi honnête, mais Lestrade le tire de sa réserve. Des hommes plus grands ont fait des choses plus idiotes pour des amants moins méritants.  
  
« Considère cela comme une expérience d'apprentissage, Gregory. »  
  
Mycroft sourit comme si un traité de paix en dépendait.  
  
« Je me débrouille très bien avec des attentes établies. »  
  
Lestrade ne demande pas quelles sont les attentes entre eux. Mycroft pourrait les énumérer, pourrait conter combien les attentes de Lestrade tournent autour des habitudes et de la praticité. Il s'attend aux voitures et aux appels téléphoniques, aux week-ends de loisirs, à des conversations cocasses, des repas et du sexe. Il s'attend à ce que ses demandes pour son travail soient acceptées et à ce que leurs emplois du temps ne coïncident parfois pas. Il n'y a rien de particulièrement onéreux dans cette liste, et aucune de ses attentes n'excède ce qui est raisonnable dans une relation durable.

Les attentes de Mycroft sont quasiment les mêmes. Que cette histoire continue aussi longtemps qu'elle restera pratique et adéquate à leurs deux situations. Et elle prendra fin quand les attentes de Lestrade changeront, quand il désirera plus que ce que Mycroft peut prodiguer, quand il attendra que Mycroft devienne quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Mais c'est extrapolé, au vu des données précédentes. Il n'en a jamais constaté le moindre signe dans les réactions de Lestrade, peu importe la précision avec laquelle il le scrute.  
  
Mycroft cligne des paupières, réalisant qu'il fixe Lestrade depuis tout ce temps. Lestrade se contente de sourire.  
  
« Alors si je te disais qu'à chaque fois que je monte dans une de ces voitures, je m'attends à ce que la situation dégénère en fellation sur le siège arrière ?, le taquine Lestrade.  
\- Il y a des limites, Gregory. »  
  
Bien que ce ne soient pas des limites logistiques, car l'espace serait suffisant pour s'agenouiller... Mais non. Le Premier Ministre utilise ces voitures. Il ne l'apprécie certes pas, mais ce serait irrespectueux.

* * *

Il est plus concis avec Lestrade qu'il ne le mérite. Il l'entend dans son ton jeudi, quand Lestrade appelle pour s'assurer qu'il a oublié sa chemise chez Mycroft et non à la laverie. Il est froid et cinglant et Lestrade mérite des excuses. Mais le travail s'intensifie et les prochains jours passent à tenter d'identifier la source d'une explosion en Corée du Nord ainsi qu'à superviser l'équipe d'infiltration. Entre les fuseaux horaires et le besoin de réunir des faits avant que certains pays ne réagissent hâtivement, il ne trouve pas le temps de dormir. Et encore moins d'entretenir de bonnes relations sociales.  
  
Le bon côté est qu'il a une excuse parfaite pour annuler sa visite à Sherrinford. Le moins bon côté est qu'il rentre à son appartement samedi à midi, fonctionnant depuis trois jours avec en tout et pour tout trois heures de sommeil, et s'effondre sur son lit.  
  
Il a envoyé un message à Lestrade vendredi, expliquant qu'il était soudainement indisposé ce week-end, mais se réveiller seul le dimanche est devenu perturbant. À moitié endormi, il tâte l'autre côté du lit, ne trouve que des draps froids. Il écoute, recherche des bruits de pas, les bruits de Lestrade dans la cuisine qui fait du café ou encore le bruit de la douche. Commençant à s'inquiéter, Mycroft se fait violence pour se réveiller puis se souvient que Lestrade n'est pas là.  
  
Il n'a jamais été de ceux qui se tracassent pour leurs amants. Il ne s'est jamais inquiété de trouver son lit vide et ne s'est jamais spécialement demandé ce qu'ils faisaient sans lui. Même ceux qui partageaient d'autres lits ne le dérangeaient pas, c'était trop évident pour s'en offenser réellement. Ce n'était que le signe inratable qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à ces aventures.  
  
Il n'est pas de ceux qui se languissent d'autrui. Mais tous les lundi soirs, son lit est vaste et vide. Il veut appeler Lestrade et lui demander de venir. Il veut Lestrade dans son lit tout de suite, avec son sourire somnolant et ses mains baladeuses. Il veut se réveiller et savoir sans vérifier que Lestrade est tout proche ou, s'il est sorti, qu'il reviendra sous peu.  
  
C'est un désir idiot. Il n'est pas très partageur. Quiconque l'ayant vu interagir avec Sherlock le sait. Partager son espace vital en permanence l'irriterait.  
  
Son emploi du temps est imprévisible. Il passe plus de temps au bureau ou au club qu'à son appartement. Il a passé la majeure partie de sa vie seul, comme il le voulait, et laisse rarement leur place aux compromis. Il est froid et difficile à aimer, et un jour ou l'autre, Lestrade comprendra cette réalité.  
  
Il traîne au lit, ce dimanche, songe au problème. Il est tenté de louer un appartement plus grand, une deuxième chambre pour que Lestrade ait son espace privé. Il suggérerait à Lestrade de mettre son propre appartement en location, de le garder sous le coude pour le jour inévitable où Mycroft perdra son charme.  
  
Mais peu importe l'angle sous lequel il étudie l'idée, les constantes sont simples. Mycroft veut plus et Lestrade partira tôt ou tard. S'accoutumer à ce que Lestrade passe plus de temps ici ne serait un plaisir que de courte durée et leur relation se détériorerait plus rapidement. Une décision sensée serait de réduire le contact, d'être plus occupé, de rendre les choses moins pratiques.  
  
Il se décide à être pragmatique sur la question, mais sa résolution s'effrite quand Lestrade l'appelle dans l'après-midi.  
  
« Hey », le salue-t-il.  
  
Et la chaleur qui monte dans la poitrine de Mycroft est une simple réaction pavlovienne à la voix de Lestrade.  
  
« C'est encore le DEFCON 9 au bureau ?  
\- Il n'existe pas de DEFCON 9 », réplique Mycroft en luttant contre son sourire.  
  
Lestrade devrait connaître les niveaux d'alerte britanniques mieux que le reste de ses concitoyens.  
  
« Et si une telle chose existait, il ne serait pas pour autant de mise en ce cas.  
\- Eh bien, tous les États ne croient pas en la description d'une menace comme ''substantielle'', rétorque Lestrade. Mais on dirait que la situation est plutôt sous contrôle, maintenant. Alors où es-tu ? »  
  
C'est ici qu'il devrait chercher une excuse, trouver une raison pour éviter Lestrade jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.  
  
« Je suis chez moi. Je rattrape mes heures de sommeil.  
\- Génial, annonce Lestrade. Je viens de faire les courses. Je serai là dans une heure. »  
  
Mycroft se redresse contre la tête de lit, tirant sur les manches de sa chemise bleu marine.  
  
« Je ne suis même pas habillé.  
\- Comme c'est cocasse, le code vestimentaire pour ce repas est pyjama exigé.  
\- Et comment sais-tu que je porte des pyjamas ?  
\- Tu m'as laissé seul dans ton appartement. J'ai fouillé dans tes tiroirs. »

* * *

Mycroft se rend compte que sa vie est remplie de comptes à rebours. Il compte les secondes qui le séparent de Sherrinford. Il compte les jours qui le séparent de Lestrade. Il compte les semaines qui le séparent de l'anniversaire de sa mère.

Sherlock dit :

« Pour l'anniversaire de Maman, nous irons à Sherrinford. C'est un cadeau. »  
  
Mycroft fixe ostensiblement le violon de Sherlock.  
  
« Comme vous êtes créatifs.  
\- Tu devrais venir aussi. Ce serait ton cadeau pour Maman.  
\- Et toute la famille sera présente ? », s'enquiert joyeusement Mycroft.  
  
Son sourire et son ton sont entièrement faux.  
  
« Le Docteur Watson vient-il ?  
\- Non », lance Watson depuis la cuisine.  
  
Il déplace des choses dans leur réfrigérateur et marmonne dans sa barbe. Sherlock l'ignore totalement.  
  
« Car je n'emmènerai pas un bébé dans un établissement de sécurité maximale. »  
  
Sherlock lève les yeux au plafond.  
  
« Étant donné son incapacité à se souvenir des jouets avec lesquels elle veut joue, je doute que cet environnement aura beaucoup d'impact sur son développement à long terme. »  
  
Il est trop protecteur envers l'enfant pour que cela ait du sens. Ça ressemble bien à un discours que Sherlock tiendrait, mais il surveille la réaction de Watson d'un peu trop près.  
  
Mycroft se penche, baissant le volume de sa voix.  
  
« Vous disputez-vous réellement concernant la présence de l'enfant à Sherrinford ?  
\- Rosie n'y mettra jamais un pied », se hérisse aussitôt Sherlock.  
  
Mycroft savait que son petit jeu n'était que du spectacle.  
  
« John ne vient pas et il est heureux si c'est pour protéger Rosie. »  
  
Mycroft se rassoit. Ça paraît logique. Watson supporte peut-être les visites de Sherlock en théorie, mais il n'a de toute évidence pas l'intention de revoir Eurus. S'il débat de l'exposition de Rosamund avec Sherlock, il peut éviter de l'accompagner sans se sentir coupable de ne pas être là pour protéger Sherlock. Son rôle de parent lui assure une excuse et il défoule sa frustration sur le contenu du réfrigérateur.  
  
« J'y réfléchirai », déclare Mycroft, sachant d'ors et déjà qu'il acceptera.  
  
Il peut se tenir face à Eurus sans que sa peur ne se manifeste de façon physique. Refuser maintenant ne lui apporterait rien.  
  
De toute évidence, Sherlock le sait aussi.  
  
« Je te contacterai pour t'informer des détails. »

* * *

Lestrade observe le salon du Club Diogène sans même tenter de masquer sa curiosité. Malgré son silence, ses pensées sont vibrantes. Tout est dans le sourcil haussé quand il voir un Commissaire assis dans un coin, les yeux plissés quand il remarque d'anciens ministres et de hauts fonctionnaires se mêler à des juges et des avocats. Les fauteuils sont occupés par des Lords, parfois des Ladies, mais ils ne retiennent pas l'attention de Lestrade.  
  
La présence de Lestrade en ces lieux, lever les yeux de son journal et voir Lestrade assis dans un de ces fauteuils moelleux est une complaisance. Un journal est posé sur les genoux de Lestrade mais il ne l'ouvre pas. Il sirote un bon verre de Scotch en analysant la salle, comme si une armée d'assaillants allait surgir des ténèbres.  
  
Mycroft se reconcentre sur sa lecture. Bien qu'il en sache bien plus que n'importe quel journaliste, il est toujours bon de surveiller ce que le public croit connaître. Il attrape son propre verre de Scotch, savoure le goût sur sa langue, la douce brûlure lorsqu'il avale, la chaleur qui s'installe dans son œsophage. Voilà quelque chose de confortable : une pièce silencieuse et tranquille, un fauteuil accueillant, l'esprit vide. Si fumer à l'intérieur était autorisé, ce serait l'idéal.  
  
Mycroft lève les yeux en sentant quelque chose cogner sa cuisse. Lestrade s'est penché, deux doigts planant au-dessus de la jambe de Mycroft et une grimace hésitante sur le visage. Le plan était de rester ici encore une heure puis de profiter du déjeuner de qualité supérieur servi au Club. Mycroft replie précautionneusement son journal, présumant que Lestrade préférerait partir plus tôt, mais celui-ci lui montre simplement son portable d'une mine interrogatrice.  
  
Mycroft acquiesce et sort de son siège, faisant signe à Lestrade de le suivre à travers les lourdes portes du salon. Ils traversent un corridor et pénètrent la Salle des Invités. Il referme le battant derrière eux et annonce :  
  
« Les conversations sont permises ici.  
\- Je le savais !  
\- Excuse-moi ?  
\- Ça. Tout le club. La règle du _Nous ne parlons pas de peur de déclencher accidentellement une guerre_  », sourit Lestrade.  
  
Il gesticule la main vers une paire de chaises, de tables basses et de lampes. Il désigne les rangées de bibliothèques collées aux murs et les fenêtres encastrées, les lustres en cristal pendant au plafond.  
  
« C'est une façade.  
\- Je te demande pardon ?, l'interroge lentement Mycroft.  
\- Tout le monde sait que personne ne parle, ici. Alors c'est l'endroit parfait pour signer des accords louches loin des regards curieux. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il a raison. Les marchés que Mycroft parvient à conclure dans les salons du club dépassent ceux qu'il signe à son bureau. Recevoir secrètement à Londres, ville de la CCTV et des paparazzis, est plutôt difficile. Tourner dans les couloirs d'un club et utiliser l'une de ces salles privées est très, très facile.  
  
« Je préfère y penser comme à une coordination plus efficace. Le terme ''accord louche'' sonne sordide.  
\- J'étais assis là, à me demander pourquoi tu m'as amené ici, et j'ai commencé à regarder autour de moi, déclare Lestrade. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris que ton antre de repos favori soit un marché financier déguisé ? »  
  
Mycroft hausse les sourcils. La réponse est que Lestrade est plus observateur que la plupart des gens et, parfois, assez intelligent pour accompagner ses observations de conclusions logiques.   
  
« La nourriture est excellente. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai invité ici.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Quelle autre motivation soupçonnais-tu ?  
\- Sherlock m'en a parlé, il y a un bail. »  
  
Au moins, Lestrade a la décence de paraître embarrassé par la source de son doute.  
  
« Après qu'il ait découvert que nous nous fréquentions. Il m'a dit de ne pas trop m'attacher, que tu ne tolérais pas les gens très longtemps.  
\- Tolérer les gens ? », lui fait écho Mycroft.  
  
Il songe que ces mots ne ressemblent pas à ceux de Sherlock.  
  
« Eh bien, il a dit que tu ne supportais pas que des idiots gravitent autour de toi trop longtemps », se corrige Lestrade.  
  
Voilà qui ressemble plus à Sherlock.  
  
« Mais tu connais Sherlock. ''Idiot'' est un synonyme de ''les gens'', pour lui. »  
  
Mycroft décide qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas confirmer cette affirmation. Bien qu'elle soit vraie.  
  
« Et ?  
\- Et il a dit que si tu m'emmenais manger ici, ce serait terminé dans la semaine qui suivrait.  
\- Pourquoi sont-ce les frères qui prêtent autant attention aux choses les plus agaçantes ? », demande Mycroft.  
  
Ce défaut de la nature humaine semble être une constante universelle. Il se demande quel degré d'honnêteté il devrait adopter avec Lestrade. Sherlock a malheureusement raison. Il a invité ses précédents amants au club et cela sonnait habituellement le gong final de leurs affaires.  
  
« Je ne t'ai pas invité ici pour rompre.  
\- Sherlock se moquait de moi ?, râle Lestrade, un étrange mélange de résignation, d'indignation et d'affection typique de ceux qui tiennent à Sherlock.  
\- Il essayait de te protéger. »  
  
Mycroft passe sa main sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, traînant ses doigts sur le bois ciré et la couture du cuir noir.  
  
« Quand mes liaisons duraient plus de quelques semaines, elles cessaient fréquemment après avoir passé un peu de temps ici.  
\- Pourquoi ? »  
  
Mycroft inspire profondément. Il expire lentement et résiste à son envie de soupirer. Il regarde autour de lui. Il se sent très à l'aise dans ces salles à la décoration datée, les tons chauds du bois, du tissu et du cuir, les fenêtres étroites et les lampes tamisées. La liste des membres prouve qu'il n'est pas le seul à aimer cet environnement, mais ils représentent clairement une minorité.  
  
« Car le club que je fréquente me reflète plutôt bien  
\- Chic. D'apparence conservatrice. Prudent. Très efficace quand on regarde sous la surface ?  
\- Rigide. Retenu. Étouffant. En décalage avec le monde moderne. »  
  
Quelque chose dans la vision de Mycroft se détendant dans ce salon révèle soudainement qui il est. Il n'a jamais prétendu être quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne comprend pas comment les gens ne le voient pas jusqu'à en avoir la preuve visuelle. Et pourtant, c'est arrivé assez souvent pour que Sherlock remarque le schéma, malgré son désintérêt général pour la vie de Mycroft.  
  
« Froid et émotionnellement inaccessible sont d'autres qualificatifs applicables.  
\- C'est faux », déclare Lestrade.  
  
Puis il tergiverse et ajoute :  
  
« Eh bien, retenu, oui. Et étouffant, peut-être. Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui porte un veston le week-end. Mais ce code vestimentaire de gentleman pimpant te va très bien.  
\- Pimpant ? », grince presque Mycroft, dubitatif.  
  
Vraiment, Lestrade est trop charmant pour qu'on le croit.  
  
« Je maintiens le terme pimpant. Tu as une montre à gousset. »

* * *

Il ne s'attend pas à ce que Lestrade revienne sur cette conversation. Il fait nuit quand Lestrade s'étend, glorieusement nu, sur les draps de Mycroft, la peau encore chaude et trempée de sueur, déjà à moitié endormi. Lestrade baille et roule pour marmonner dans le dos de Mycroft :

« Tu n'es pas froid. Tu le sais, pas vrai ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- La manière dont tu l'as dit, souffle Lestrade en faufilant sa main autour de la taille de Mycroft. Comme si c'était un fait dégoûtant. Ce n'est pas vrai. »  
  
Mycroft traîne ses doigts sur le poignet de Lestrade puis appose sa paume sur ses phalanges.   
  
« Je suis assez vieux pour savoir qui je suis. Je ne serai jamais reconnu pour ma sympathie et mon amabilité.  
\- Tu n'es pas froid », répète Lestrade.  
  
Comme si répéter un mensonge le rendait vrai.  
  
« Tu n'as pas pour habitude de montrer ce que tu ressens, mais c'est bien là. »  
  
Mycroft se laisse enlacer un peu plus fort. Quand Lestrade découvrira qu'il a tort, ce sera terriblement décevant.  
  
« Je suis heureux que tu le penses. Cela explique pourquoi tu es encore ici.  
\- Tu es tellement intelligent », baille Lestrade.  
  
Il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Mycroft. Il dormira dans quelques secondes.  
  
« Comment peux-tu te tromper à ce sujet ? »

* * *

Eurus fredonne pendant sa visite suivante, mais cette fois, Mycroft s'y attend. Il s'est arrêté à Baker Street en prétextant de vérifier si Sherlock était véritablement occupé ou s'il mourait d'ennui. L'appartement était désert, suggérant qu'ils travaillaient sur une affaire. Sherlock avait laissé la partition en évidence sur la table, offrant à Mycroft tout le temps qu'il voulait pour l'étudier.  
  
Il n'est pas surpris par toutes les retouches sur la partition : la montée de la seconde mélodie, les répétitions atténuées à la fin. Les derniers détails doivent encore être peaufinés, mais la structure générale est tracée.  
  
Il l'écoute, la première fois qu'elle fredonne. Il associe ce qu'il entend aux notes griffonnées au crayon de papier ou passées à l'encre quand Sherlock en est sûr. Quand elle termine la musique une première fois, il vérifie sa montre à gousset et décide de rester une heure de plus. Une heure devrait être suffisante pour ce que ses parents souhaitent lui dire. S'il peut supporter une heure de ses bourdonnements répétitifs, il peut supporter une heure à écouter ses parents entretenir vainement une discussion à sens unique.  
  
Il range sa montre dans sa poche et appuie ses mains sur le manche de son parapluie. Il pourrait y penser comme à une réunion, comme à n'importe quel repas obligatoire avec ses parents. Sourire, acquiescer au bon moment et prêter aussi peu d'attention à ce qui l'entoure qu'il le peut. Mieux vaut s'entraîner à ce genre de choses, alors il sourit, acquiesce quand elle fredonne la dernière note et laisse son esprit vagabonder.  
  
La situation en Corée du Nord est stable, pour le moment. On chuchote à propos d'un trafic d'armes au Kosovo, rien d'urgent dans l'immédiat mais il connaît les acteurs et les mouvements à effectuer. Il est juste question de réfléchir aux pires conséquences et de les relier aux indices significatifs au plus tôt. Les indices qui résulteront en un vide du pouvoir en une année de temps, les luttes sanglantes qui adviendront si personne n'agit.  
  
Il sourit et acquiesce, et il réfléchit à celui des trois groupes lorgnant sur le pouvoir qui sera le moins perturbateur sur le long terme. Les opérations nécessaires pour assurer une paix relative. Laquelle de ces opérations pourra être conduite en toute discrétion.  
  
Quand il a fini de planifier les actions à engager pour les six prochains mois et mentalement rédigé une note pour expliquer ce qui doit être fait, il vérifie l'heure. Il avait estimé que cinquante-deux minutes seraient passées, mais seulement quarante-huit.  
  
Eurus est là, elle ne cligne pas des paupières. Elle fredonne le même air, le fixe. Ses bras sont ballants à ses flancs, son visage détendu et calme. Il remarque que les épaulettes de sa blouse blanche sont inégales, l'une légèrement plus haute que l'autre. Il n'y a aucun autre signe de personnalité, de préférence, de quoi que ce soit d'aussi humain qu'une faiblesse ou un défaut. C'est toujours aussi inquiétant à voir, tant de brillance cristalline, et de pourtant ne rien en comprendre.  
  
Il attend qu'elle finisse puis sourit, acquiesce et part.

* * *

L'anniversaire de sa mère tombe un lundi. Il passe le week-end à palper la peau de Lestrade de ses mains avides. Il essaie de mémoriser tout ce qu'il a manqué. Il se sent tel un enfant qui piquerait la dernière part de trifle du réfrigérateur : avare et coupable, comme s'il savait qu'on allait l'attraper la main dans le sac mais qu'il en avait envie malgré tout.

  
Il laisse des marques égoïstes sur Lestrade. Il laisse des hématomes sombres en forme de bouche sur ses clavicules, ses côtes, ses hanches. Il encourage Lestrade à l'étreindre davantage, à pousser plus fort, à lui faire tout ressentir. Il chevauche Lestrade à un rythme effréné, punitif et impitoyable jusqu'à ce que Lestrade le fasse basculer, épingle ses mains au matelas.  
  
L'espace d'une seconde, il est effrayé. Effrayé par son désir désespéré de tout surmonter, même si c'est futile. Cette impression de désastre qui pend au-dessus de sa tête, l'attente anxieuse que tout se passe mal.  
  
« Gregory », souffle-t-il.  
  
Et il ne sait même pas quoi dire, comment supplier pour quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de penser, l'empêcherait d'éprouver ce qu'il éprouve.  
  
« J'ai compris », gronde doucement Lestrade.  
  
Ses mains se font tendres, glissent le long des bras de Mycroft. Il recommence à pousser, lentement et régulièrement, traîne ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de Mycroft.   
  
« J'ai compris », répète-t-il encore.  
  
Ses mouvements sont contrôlés et frustrants, jusqu'à ce qu'une paume se pose sur la cuisse de Mycroft, la lève et change l'angle. Puis c'est bon : intense et trop et superbement bon.  
  
Si bon que le souffle de Mycroft reste bloqué dans sa poitrine, qu'il ne peut plus penser. Il ne peut que s'accrocher et réciproquer ses coups de hanches. Il ne peut que grogner quand Lestrade respire la chaleur et l'humidité de sa gorge.  
  
« J'ai compris. »

* * *

Quand il saute de son tapis de course, Lestrade l'attend sur le pas de la porte, un mug dans chaque main. Mycroft pourrait souligner qu'il possède des services de tasses -il n'utilise les mugs que lorsqu'il est débout depuis trente-six heures et qu'il a besoin de café mais qu'il craint de faire tomber sa porcelaine de Chine sans sa dose de caféine dans le sang- mais du thé fraîchement infusé ne mérite pas une petite dispute. Surtout quand Lestrade se tient là, dans ce polo vert olive qui lui sied mieux qu'il ne devrait. Pour son chaume et ses yeux sombres et endormis, Mycroft peut s'empêcher de critiquer son choix de vaisselle.  
  
« Merci », offre Mycroft quand Lestrade lui tend un mug.  
  
Il est impossible de manquer le regard presque comiquement lubrique que Lestrade réserve à sa tenue.  
  
« Ne sois pas ridicule, Gregory. Le lycra n'est flatteur sur personne.  
\- Des jambes si longues et tu ne portes jamais de jean. C'est une honte. »  
  
Mycroft prend une gorgée de son thé.  
  
« Tu aimes mes costumes.  
\- Oui, je les aime, confirme Lestrade. J'aime surtout te les enlever.  
\- En parlant de s'habiller », commence Mycroft.  
  
Il ignore le lever de sourcils de Lestrade, suggérant qu'il ne parlaient pas du tout de ce sujet.  
  
« Nous devrions faire quelque chose. Ton choix. Tout ce que tu veux.  
\- Tout comme un restaurant dans lequel je voudrais prendre le petit-déjeuner ? Ou comme du parachutisme en tandem ? »  
  
Mycroft n'en a jamais fait. Il n'a jamais compris l'intérêt de sauter d'un avion parfaitement fonctionnel par choix, mais il pourrait certainement s'arranger. Voir le sol se précipiter vers lui et passer quelques minutes à avoir peur de choses dont la majorité des gens ont peur pourrait être bien.   
  
« Tu en as envie ? Le saut en parachute ?  
\- Je ne suis pas un connard complet. Je me souviens de ta peur des hauteurs.  
\- L'avantage du tandem est qu'un professionnel tire sur la poignée. Avoir peur n'est pas létal. »  
  
Mycroft enroule ses mains autour du mug chaud.  
  
« Nous pourrions le faire cet après-midi, si tu veux. »  
  
Lestrade secoue la tête.  
  
« Pas vraiment. Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Je me sens d'humeur fantasque », élude Mycroft.  
  
Il ne peut s'empêcher d'élaborer des hypothèses : et si c'était le dernier week-end qu'il passait avec Lestrade, et si quelque chose changeait lundi, et si ces moments de bonheur volés se volatilisaient. Ce sont des inquiétudes émotionnelles infondées, sans aucune base concrète. Mais faire un effort ce week-end, s'assurer que Lestrade garde un bon souvenir en tête ne lui coûterait rien. Juste au cas où ses appréhensions infondées se révélaient vraies.  
  
« Fais-moi plaisir. Tout ce que tu voudras  
\- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.  
\- Et j'ai besoin d'une douche. Voilà qui tombe bien. »

* * *

Après sa douche, Mycroft enfile un peignoir et rejoint Lestrade pour obtenir sa réponse. S'ils vont à la campagne, il portera du tweed. S'ils restent en ville, il portera son costume prince de Galles gris.  
  
Lestrade est au téléphone. Mycroft s'accorde un moment de déception à l'idée que Lestrade doive partir pour une scène de crime, mais il en comprendrait la nécessité. Il ne quittera de toute évidence pas la ville aujourd'hui.  
  
Lestrade rentre dans la chambre au moment où il fixe ses boutons de manchette.  
  
« Je présume que c'était le Yard ?, demande Mycroft en regardant Lestrade dans le miroir.  
\- John, en fait. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit et ce matin... »  
  
Lestrade s'approche davantage de lui dans son dos, appose ses deux mains sur ses flancs et scrute son reflet avec attention.  
  
« Je lui ai demandé s'il savait ce qui te fait cogiter. Il m'a raconté pour lundi. »  
  
Quelqu'un d'autre s'offusquerait d'une telle atteinte à sa vie privée. Mais Mycroft a l'habitude de réunir des informations, peu importe leur source. Il admire plutôt l'efficacité des méthodes de Lestrade.  
  
« Et ?  
\- Veux-tu m'en parler ?  
\- Pas besoin de savoir. »  
  
Une fois ses boutons de manchette fixés, Mycroft ramasse sa montre à gousset sur la commode. Lestrade reste en place, l'observe passer la chaîne de sa montre par la boutonnière de son veston et le mécanisme dans sa poche.  
  
« Tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir. »  
  
Le reniflement de Lestrade en dit long sur ce qu'il en pense.  
  
« Il y a une différence entre les secrets que tu dois garder et ceux que tu choisis de garder. »  
  
Mycroft place sa pince à cravate, une simple pince en nacre accordée à ses boutons de manchette qui fait ressortir les pois de sa cravate.  
  
« Sémantique. Ça reste une duperie.  
\- Ce n'est pas une question de sémantique. C'est important, déclare Lestrade en enfonçant ses doigts dans les côtes de Mycroft. C'est important pour moi.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai divorcé à cause de mensonges et de tromperies. Il y a une différence entre mentir et garder des secrets d’État. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais énervé que tu m'aies menti à propos de Nielsen.  
\- Comment le sais-tu ?, exige sévèrement Mycroft. Combien en sais-tu ?  
\- Nous avions un nouveau Sergent. Il a collecté des prélèvements avant que le SOCO n'arrive. Ce qu'il a récupéré n'aurait même pas été accepté au tribunal, et prouver les liens aurait été un casse-tête. Mais je les ai fait tester par curiosité.  
\- Rien d'officiel », tranche Mycroft.  
  
C'est pour cela que les résultats n'ont pas été signalés avant leur retour au Met. Ils n'ont pas été étiquetés comme faisant partie de cette affaire.  
  
« Un ami me devait une faveur. Il s'est avéré que l'ADN ne correspondait pas avec celui du coupable mais que tout coïncidait avec celui de Nielsen. Ce qui signifie qu'il n'était pas dans les environs, il était dans la pièce. »  
  
Lestrade ne l'a pas dit à Sherlock, sinon Sherlock aurait causé plus de problèmes.  
  
« Tu ne le diras pas à Sherlock. »  
  
C'est un ordre clair.  
  
Lestrade plisse les paupières.  
  
« Ai-je l'air d'un idiot ? », demande-t-il.  
  
Puis il lève une main.  
  
« Ne réponds _pas_. Le secret a été gardé pour des raisons de sécurité et je n'aurais officiellement pas dû faire les tests. Je ne le dirai à personne. »  
  
L'entendre est un soulagement.  
  
« Bien.  
\- Et je sais que ce n'est pas personnel. N'importe quel Inspecteur Détective aurait reçu les mêmes commandes. »  
  
Lestrade attend un acquiescement confirmatif avant de continuer :  
  
« Mais ceci -nous- ça ne vaut rien si tu ne peux pas me faire confiance.  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne te faisais pas confiance. »  
  
L'idée est absurde. Lestrade est l'une des rares, très rares personnes en lesquelles Mycroft a foi. Il n'accorde que peu de confiance dans les compétences et intentions d'autrui, mais il a foi en ces deux éléments lorsqu'il s'agit de Lestrade.  
  
« Tu n'as pas à m'exposer les détails, mais tu devrais pouvoir m'en parler si tu es bouleversé. Ou en colère. Ou déçu. Tu devrais pouvoir t'appuyer sur moi pour t'aider si j'en ai la capacité, et si je ne peux pas t'aider, je peux au moins comprendre. »  
  
Lestrade se penche et presse un doux baiser sur la joue de Mycroft. Son début de barbe râpe sa peau quand il installe son menton sur l'épaule de Mycroft.  
  
« C'est de la confiance. Me laisser entrer. Me laisser te connaître.  
\- Je ne le fais pas facilement, l'avertit Mycroft. Ni bien.  
\- Je ne sais pas si j'y crois. Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu mal faire quelque chose. »  
  
Lestrade hausse un sourcil de défi.  
  
« Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas me dire certaines choses, mais ce n'est pas l'une d'entre elles.  
\- C'est une visite familiale. Nous allons nous asseoir dans une pièce, fixer la prisonnière et rentrer pour manger le gâteau. »  
  
Mycroft n'a plus rien pour garder ses mains occupées, alors il les pose sur celles de Lestrade.  
  
« Il n'y a pas à s'en inquiéter.  
\- Ah non ? »  
  
Mycroft peut lister les raisons pour lesquelles cette visite devrait être sûre. Il a l'impression de se les répéter depuis des semaines.  
  
« La sécurité a été augmentée. Nous lui avons tous rendu visite individuellement plusieurs fois sans effets secondaires. Sa communication actuelle est non-verbale. »  
  
Tous des faits vérifiés, tous entièrement vrais. Et pourtant, il espère pouvoir esquiver ce face à face avec cette peur particulière encore un peu plus longtemps.  
  
Lestrade ne dit rien. La pointe de son menton s'enfonce dans l'épaule de Mycroft. Il va froisser son veston, mais Mycroft ne lui demande pas de reculer. Au contraire, il s'appuie contre Lestrade, et l'accolade lâche se transforme en une étreinte, les bras de Lestrade enroulés autour de sa taille.  
  
Mycroft baisse les yeux aux pieds de la commode, la surface en bois clair, les poignées des tiroirs parfaitement parallèles.  
  
« Il n'existe aucune raison logique d'avoir peur.  
\- Ouais, eh bien, les êtres humains ne sont pas toujours logiques.  
\- Je le suis, se défend Mycroft. J'en ai fait ma carrière. Je suis connu pour tout savoir, pour anticiper les conséquences et y trouver un arrangement à notre propre bénéfice. »  
  
Les bras de Lestrade se tendent, l'enlacent plus fort.   
  
« Est-ce ainsi ? Tu ne peux pas le contrôler?  
\- Pas précisément. »  
  
Ça n'a rien à voir avec la situation elle-même et tout à voir avec les peurs d'enfance qu'il ne peut pas surmonter. Il peut contrôler ses réactions, mais la peur est toujours là. L'envie de courir et de se cacher luit toujours comme une réaction appropriée, même s'il sait que c'est mal.   
  
« Je ne le dis pas très souvent mais les faits ne soutiennent pas mes conclusions personnelles. »  
  
Lestrade bat des cils, plisse le front.  
  
« Tu sais que ce n'est pas dangereux mais ce n'est pas l'impression que tu as ?  
\- Je suis inconfortablement conscient que mon jugement est compromis, confesse lentement Mycroft. Je ne suis pas habitué à avoir tort.  
\- C'est plus facile avec de l'entraînement », ricane Lestrade.  
  
Mycroft lui jette un regard cinglant.  
  
« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me sentir aussi... démuni. »  
  
Mycroft hait le goût que le mot a dans sa bouche. Il hait avoir peur et être frustré et être désespéré. Il a haï se sentir ainsi quand Sherlock prenait toutes les combinaisons de drogues qu'il pouvait trouver. Il a haï se sentir ainsi quand Musgrave Hall s'est embrasé. Il est peut-être l'aîné mais ce n'est pas pour autant plus facile à supporter.  
  
« D'habitude, je peux identifier un risque et tracer les étapes raisonnables à accomplir pour l'étouffer.  
\- Comme les voitures, ajoute Lestrade. Et le parapluie. »  
  
Mycroft prétend ne pas comprendre.  
  
« Excuse-moi ?  
\- Les pneus sont renforcés mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je soupçonne la carrosserie d'être blindée et les vitres à l'épreuve des balles. »  
  
Mycroft ne confirme pas, ni ne nie.  
  
« Tu fais comme si c'était agréable et luxueux, mais tu traverses Londres dans des tanks. Les gens ne font cela que s'ils sont menacés. »  
  
Il est très rare que Mycroft ne sache pas quoi répondre. Même les personnes au courant des spécificités de ces voitures présument que Mycroft veut se sentir supérieur, un moyen peu subtil de fanfaronner.   
  
« Et le parapluie ?  
\- Tu traites cette chose comme John traite son pistolet. Ce dont je ne sais rien, s'il te pose des questions, s'empresse de compléter Lestrade. Tu es à l'aise avec ton parapluie, tu le vérifie avant d'entrer ou de sortir d'une pièce. Si ce n'est pas une arme, je suis un singe. »  
  
Mycroft ne commente pas les corrélations entre l'ADN humain et celui des chimpanzés. Il se demande à quel moment Lestrade a deviné, et pourquoi il n'est pas parti immédiatement en courant.   
  
« Si tu le sais, pourquoi es-tu encore là ? Être proche de moi n'est pas sûr.  
\- J'arrête des assassins pour vivre. »  
  
Lestrade hausse les épaules.  
  
« De toute évidence, la sécurité n'est pas ma priorité.  
\- Gregory-  
\- Certaines choses valent que l'on prenne des risques, le coupe Lestrade. Elles valent que l'on fasse des efforts. Maintenant, tu as dit que nous ferions tout ce que je voulais, et je sais ce que je veux faire aujourd'hui. »

* * *

L'idée de Lestrade pour faire plaisir à Mycroft, comme il le lui avait demandé, se révèle être de sortir son téléphone et de fouiller des sites de voyage.  
  
« Nous pourrions nous rendre dans une agence de voyage », suggère Mycroft.  
  
Habituellement, Anthea procède toujours à tous les arrangements pour lui. Ce serait plus facile, mais Lestrade semble aimer consulter des brochures.  
  
« Je ne sais pas où j'ai envie d'aller », rétorque Lestrade.  
  
Il lève les yeux, sourit plein d'espoir.  
  
« J'ai une semaine de congé à la fin du mois prochain. Je pensais à quelque part de chaud et ensoleillé mais je suis ouvert aux compromis s'il y a une chance que tu viennes avec moi.  
\- Pas l'Espagne, lance Mycroft en songeant à l'économie actuelle du pays et la possibilité d'être entraîné dans un examen officieux des finances. Ni la Grèce. Peut-être la France ou l'Italie. La Riviera est plutôt jolie.  
\- Et sûrement hors de prix. »  
  
Mycroft balaie l'argument d'un revers de main.  
  
« Ignore le prix. Trouve un endroit que tu aimes, avec un accès raisonnable à la Wi-Fi. J'adapterai mon emploi du temps en fonction.  
\- Vraiment?  
\- Je devrai travailler à distance. Mais à défaut d'être avec toi d'esprit, je le serai de corps. Sauf urgence imprévue, bien sûr. »  
  
Quand Mycroft le regarde, Lestrade le contemple, la lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents.  
  
« Ça fonctionnerait ? Toute une semaine hors du pays ?  
\- Je crois. Quelques heures par jour seul avec mon ordinateur et je devrais pouvoir gérer l'essentiel. »  
  
Il devra poliment décliner quelques réunions -il devra en suivre une ou deux par télécommunication, ou l'idiotie aura pris le contrôle à son retour- mais ce sera possible avec certains ajustements.  
  
« Tu auras le temps de prendre des bains de soleil.  
\- Quel est l'intérêt de partir en vacances si tu ne bronzes pas ? »  
  
Mycroft grimace.  
  
« Je ne bronze pas. Je brûle. Le rouge écarlate n'est attrayant que chez les coquelicots et les homards. »  
  
Lestrade rit et retourne à son téléphone.  
  
« Que dis-tu de Capri ?  
\- Ne préfères-tu pas les plages de sable ? », propose Mycroft.  
  
Il songe à l'eau azure et aux falaises stupéfiantes, les clubs de plage avec leurs parasols colorés et les chaises longues installées sur les galets.  
  
« Dans ce cas, la Sicile serait une meilleure option.  
\- Tant qu'il y a du soleil et de l'eau, je suis partant.  
\- Capri, alors. »  
  
Mycroft se souvient de l'océan bleu sans fin et la structure de l'île. Comment la foule de touriste peut être évitée en passant par des ruelles étroites et escarpées et tourner à quelques angles offre une tranquillité surprenante.  
  
« Peut-être le Punta Tragara ? »

* * *

Mycroft s'attend à ce que la meilleure partie de ce lundi soit de se réveiller aux côtés de Lestrade. Après le premier baiser ensommeillé du matin, il devra sortir du lit et tout s'effondrera à partir de ce moment. Malheureusement, il n'a même pas ce plaisir. Lestrade est déjà debout, il prépare le café quand le réveil de Mycroft retentit. Mycroft se demande s'il pourrait suffisamment bien feindre la maladie pour duper Sherlock, quelque chose d'assez sérieux pour être excusé mais pas assez intéressant pour attirer l'attention de Sherlock.  
  
« Thé ou café ? », demande Lestrade sur le seuil de la chambre.  
  
Il porte son pantalon et sa chemise. Il n'a pas encore enfilé sa veste et ses chaussures. Il tient un mug rempli à ras bord.  
  
Mycroft grogne :  
  
« Café. »  
  
Lestrade s'avance et lui tend le mug. Il est plus sucré que ce que boit normalement Mycroft. Il enveloppe avidement ses mains autour du mug.  
  
« Merci.  
\- Quel est le programme du jour ?  
\- En détail ? »  
  
Lestrade secoue la tête.  
  
« Rendez-vous à Baker Street, départ une fois tout le monde arrivé.  
\- Dans ce cas, peux-tu me déposer là-bas ? Je dois récupérer des dossiers avant qu'ils ne se perdent dans tout leur bazar. »  
  
Mycroft accepte, ses parents ne devraient pas arriver avant neuf heures. Mais quand Watson ouvre la porte, ses parents attendent déjà dans le salon. Son père porte son blazer bleu marine préféré. Sa mère arbore un camaïeu de bleu et de noir. Le costume gris de Mycroft paraît trop clair, en comparaison. Watson jette un regard lourd de sens à Lestrade, l'un de ceux que Mycroft ne se donne pas la peine d'interpréter ou de traduire. Il dit d'une voix forte :  
  
« Entrez, Mycroft. »  
  
C'est une annonce des plus efficaces. Toutes les têtes se tournent dans leur direction.  
  
Mycroft entre.  
  
« Bonjour à tous. Maman, Papa, voici Gregory Lestrade. »  
  
Lestrade agite la main.  
  
« Salut. Appelez-moi Greg. »  
  
Puis il s'adresse à Sherlock :  
  
« Mes dossiers.  
\- Mon microscope, réplique Sherlock.  
\- Quoi ? »  
  
Sherlock a presque l'air innocent.  
  
« N'énonçons-nous pas des choses que nous utilisons fréquemment ?  
\- J'ai besoin de ces dossiers. La bibliothèque Lestrade dispose d'une durée d'emprunt de trois jours maximum, râle Lestrade en roulant des yeux. Tous mes dossiers, Sherlock.  
\- Le dernier n'est pas résolu », argue Sherlock en se dirigeant vers la table sur laquelle oscille une pile d'objets divers.  
  
Il jette une écharpe bleue tricotée main par terre. Une paire de cisailles émoussées et un panier de pique-nique reçoivent le même traitement. L'ordinateur portable -celui de Watson, à en juger par les éraflures- est soulevé mais reposé doucement sur le bureau.  
  
« Comment peux-tu retrouver quoi que ce soit dans ce bazar ? », demande Lestrade.  
  
Et Mycroft n'a pas besoin de la voir pour savoir que sa mère sourit d'approbation. La chambre de Sherlock a toujours été une source de dépit, pour elle.  
  
« Facilement », rétorque Sherlock d'un air suffisant en lui tendant quatre dossiers.   
  
Lestrade les empoigne et commence à les feuilleter.  
  
« Il sait toujours où tout se trouve », ricane Watson depuis son fauteuil.  
  
Mycroft se demande si Watson vit dans la peur constante que Sherlock efface un jour des informations capitales.  
  
« Moi non, mais lui si.  
J'en suis persuadé », commente Mycroft.  
  
Il ancre son parapluie au sol et s'appuie dessus. Il croise sa cheville gauche devant la droite et tente d'avoir l'air à l'aise.  
  
« Il manque les déclarations des témoins, souligne Lestrade. Où sont-elles, Sherlock ? »  
  
Sherlock toupie vers la cheminée, son manteau flottant autour de lui. Mycroft se souvient de lui à dix ans, ces quelques mois de fascination pour la danse classique et toutes les autres danses qu'il voulait maîtriser. Sherlock était obsédé par la théorie, avait tiré son savoir de livres et de cassettes jusqu'à assimiler parfaitement les chorégraphies. Puis, comme chaque intérêt d'enfance, il déclara que c'était ennuyeux et se focalisa sur quelque chose d'autre.  
  
« Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. »  
  
Sherlock tend les feuilles volantes à Lestrade. La plupart sont en parfait état mais d'autres portent des coups de couteau.  
  
« Complètement inutiles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes.  
\- Car dresser les déclarations des témoins est une part entière de l'investigation », propose Lestrade.  
  
Il emploie ce ton lent et prudent qu'il réserve normalement aux conférences de presse.  
  
« Alors tu fais quelque chose de parfaitement inutile car quelqu'un t'a dit de procéder ainsi ? »  
  
Sherlock grimace pour Mycroft.  
  
« Plus la peine de se demander pourquoi tu l'aimes bien.  
\- John, appelle Lestrade. Quand Rosie sera assez vieille pour qu'on lui explique l'importance de suivre les règles, pourrais-tu essayer de l'expliquer à Sherlock aussi ?  
\- J'ai déjà essayé » se lamente Watson.  
  
Mais au même moment, Sherlock déclare :  
  
« Nous n'apprendrons pas à Rosie à suivre des règles insensées. »  
  
Et Watson le dévisage.  
  
« Si, nous le lui apprendrons, affirme Watson. Nous apprendrons à Rosie que les règles existent pour une raison et que les conséquences tombent si on ne les suit pas.  
\- Mais si les règles sont stupides, elle ne devrait pas avoir à les suivre.  
\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard », soupire Watson.  
  
Cette dernière réplique sonne comme ''Je t'expliquerai pourquoi tu as tort une fois que tes parents seront partis''. Ou peut-être ''Je te crierai dessus jusqu'à ce que tu sois d'accord, que tu comprennes ou non''.  
  
Quand Mycroft jette un œil, Lestrade semble fier de lui-même. Il l'a fait exprès, réalise Mycroft. Il savait quelle serait la réponse de Watson. Mycroft est impressionné et le montre.  
  
« Donc, dit Maman en s'intéressant à Lestrade. Vous travaillez avec notre Sherlock ?  
\- Et il couche avec notre Mycroft », complète avec entrain Sherlock.  
  
Mycroft le fusille du regard.  
  
« Merci, Sherlock. Je suis sûr que nous avions grand besoin de cette clarification.  
\- Mikey », le réprimande sa mère.  
  


Et les sourcils de Lestrade se haussent brusquement.  
  
« Tu ne nous as pas dit que tu fréquentais quelqu'un.  
\- Vous êtes-vous jamais dit qu'il y avait de bonnes raisons ?  
\- Je suis navrée, ses manières sont atroces », s'excuse sa mère.  
  
Comme s'il était un enfant malpoli.  
  
« J'étais simplement surprise qu'il ait quelqu'un dans sa vie.  
\- Nous ne nous ébruitons pas vraiment, offre Lestrade avec diplomatie. Rien ne sert de se précipiter. Il faut bien faire les choses. »  
  
Mycroft ignore l'expression stupéfaite de Sherlock. Ainsi que celle, légèrement confuse, de sa mère. Et l'incrédulité de Watson. La seule personne qui n'a pas l'air surpris est son père, et son père comprend à peine se qu'il se passe sous ses yeux, la moitié du temps.  
  
« Maintenant, Gregory doit partir.  
\- On m'attend au bureau, confirme Lestrade avec un sourire brillant et charmeur. Mais j'étais ravi de vous rencontrer. Passez un joyeux anniversaire, Madame Holmes. Monsieur Holmes. »  
  
Mycroft le raccompagne dehors, car l'autre alternative est de rester dans le salon, dardé par des yeux qui attendent une explication. Il comprend la réaction de ses parents : ils ne connaissent pas Lestrade. Le sourire et les regards gentils, le charme et la patience, c'est inattendu. Mais Watson et Sherlock devraient être bien conscients du jeu dont peut faire preuve Lestrade.  
  
En descendant les escaliers, Lestrade s'approche de lui et chuchote :  
  
« Mikey ?  
\- J'ai l'autorité nécessaire pour ordonner ton exécution. Ne crois pas que je ne le ferai pas. »  
  
Lestrade sourit avec confiance et son sourire ne fait que s'agrandir quand Mycroft ajoute :  
  
« Ils m'appellent aussi Mike.  
\- Et tu détestes ça. »  
  
Lestrade ouvre la porte, marque une pause.  
  
« Mikey ? Et Shirley ?  
\- Il existe une bonne raison pour laquelle Sherlock ne se réfère jamais à moi en utilisant de surnom », entame Mycroft.  
  
Et il n'ajoute pas que c'est probablement parce qu'il est éminemment plus intelligent que leurs deux parents réunis. Ni que la menace que Mycroft l'appelle Petit Bill, comme l'avait une fois fait grand-tante Gertrude, est trop réelle. Sherlock avait trois ans et s'était senti profondément insulté par ce surnom, ou probablement par l'idée d'être considéré comme la version miniature de quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
« Pour une fois, je te suggère de suivre son exemple. »  
  
Lestrade acquiesce. Il attrape la main de Mycroft et la presse une fois, puis la relâche rapidement.  
  
« Appelle-moi en sortant, okay ?  
\- Bien sûr. »

* * *

Traverser les couloirs de Sherrinford fait regretter à Mycroft le bruit insupportable des hélices de l'hélicoptère. Au moins, dans l'hélicoptère, n'était-il pas obligé d'écouter ses parents babiller à propos de leur dernière soirée dansante. Doux Jésus.  
  
Il dit ''Oh, vraiment ?'' et ''Oui'', et opine quand on attend de lui un signe de vie. Il s'arrange même pour gazouiller un ''Et qu'avez-vous fait par la suite ?'' après cinq minutes de monologue sur la navette qu'ils avaient ratée à l'aéroport et les vingt minutes d'attente pour la prochaine.  
  
Toutes les histoires sont adressées à Mycroft, insinuant que Sherlock a déjà enduré le Récit des Pires Vacances de l'Histoire. (C'est un mensonge et Mycroft le sait. Durant leur voyage de 2011, rien n'avait mal tourné et c'était encore plus ennuyeux.) Si ces histoires étaient plus intéressantes, il pourrait porter plus d'attention à ses parents.  
  
Des fauteuils les attendent près de la cellule de Eurus. Eurus est debout, les attend également. Ses cheveux sont brossés, mais pendent toujours lâchement sur ses épaules. Son violon dans une main, elle les regarde tous lorsqu'ils entrent.  
  
Mycroft s'installe dans le premier siège. Pendant un instant, ses yeux tombent au sol, l'emplacement exact sur lequel s'étendait le cadavre de l'infirmier, là où il s'était réveillé. Il inspire lentement et bloque ses bras sur les accoudoirs. En relevant la tête, il s'aperçoit que Eurus le fixe. Elle incline le crâne d'un côté, cligne des cils, mais ne dit rien.  
  
Sherlock a sorti son violon. Sa posture est parfaite, comme si le violon n'était qu'une extension de son bras -ou que son bras était une extension du violon, difficile à dire-, il lève l'archet. Eurus se concentre sur lui et le mime.  
  
Par terre, aux pieds de Sherlock, la partition s'étale. Page après page, pour qu'il n'ait pas à les tourner, juste à y jeter un coup d’œil. Il n'y a rien devant Eurus, mais quand ils commencent à jouer, elle n'en a clairement pas besoin.  
  
Ils jouent tel le miroir l'un de l'autre, le regard franc, assuré. L'air naît doucement, un tempo épuré et régulier, en cœur. Les notes légères sont champêtres et idylliques, mais rigoureuses, directes. Puis s'entame le mouvement, quelque chose de plus rapide, les notes plus graves de Sherlock et celles plus aiguës de Eurus. Toujours en tandem, toujours en accord avec le rythme de la musique, mais plus fort et plus distinct. La musique se sépare en deux mélodies, deux thèmes. Celle de Sherlock est plus basse, sauvage et insouciante, le courant vivace d'une rivière. Celle de Eurus devient plus légère, les rayons du soleil, à peine attachée aux notes principales, quelque chose qui flotte.  
  
Ils tiennent une note commune puis échangent. Maintenant, Sherlock joue la mélodie aiguë, ses doigts habiles encore plus rapides et lestes. Le violon de Eurus pleure de graves notes nostalgiques, plus sombres et assoiffées et lentes, une montée progressive tandis que Sherlock ralentit et qu'ils accordent leurs notes à la même octave. Les thèmes se répètent, tantôt méfiants tantôt enjoués, tantôt lento tantôt presto, pour se fondre à nouveau en une même mélodie unique.  
  
C'est doux et rêveur, mais ce n'est pas la fin. Mycroft connaît trop bien le morceau pour être leurré. Non, c'est une accalmie, une pause pour mieux repartir de plus belle. Simple en surface. La cadence est plus régulière et calme.  
  
Eurus le regarde et, oh, il comprend. Pas de thème, pas de mélodie, mais des frères et sœur. Eurus au-dessus d'eux, incapable de les tirer à son niveau, incapable de descendre au leur. Sherlock sauvage et désespéré, à la recherche d'une connexion, d'une attache, de toute euphorie chimique qu'il pourra se procurer. Comme ils sont semblables : grandioses et isolés par les substances et l'intellect, bas et violents, désireux d'une réaction, peu importe les conséquences. La modération entre ces deux extrêmes, l'équilibre qu'ils atteindraient ensemble.   
  
Et la dernière section, le miroir modéré des premières notes. Lentes et régulières, mais ce thème était présent depuis le début. C'était subtil et facile à oublier, mais c'était toujours là. Le compte méticuleux derrière les autres mélodies, une constante entre les deux autres airs qui se mélangeaient et s'interchangeaient.  
  
Il comprend, maintenant. Eurus qui fredonnait pour lui, qui mimait pour lui, qui jouait pour lui. Qui s'interrompait toujours à cette dernière section, laissait un espace blanc et attendait qu'il le comble. Attendait qu'il écrive sa propre mélodie et essayait encore et encore alors qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire.  
  
La musique ralentit, presque terminée, et sa mère presse sa main. Elle lui offre un sourire réflexif qu'il lui renvoie, mais rien ne prouve qu'elle a compris. Rien ne prouve qu'elle entend ce que Eurus et Sherlock expriment avec éloquence mais sans mots.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'ils se correspondent. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont toujours été : se tournant autour, se définissant l'un par l'autre. Distincts et différents, mais ce qu'ils ont en commun, la manière dont ils se façonnent l'un l'autre, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.  
  
Que leur mère ne comprenne pas n'est pas important. Ce n'est pas important si tout ce qu'elle entend est deux de ses enfants jouer ensemble pour son anniversaire. Ils se comprennent. Pour la première fois, durant cet infime instant, tous les trois se comprennent.  
  
La fin arrive quand les trois thèmes fusionnent en harmonie, en une mélodie commune. La fin est douce et Mycroft se surprend à applaudir avec enthousiasme. Le bruit qu'il fait est retentissant, rebondit sur les murs. Sherlock salue avec emphase et sourit largement. Il sait qu'il a été terriblement, terriblement intelligent.

* * *

« Tu aurais pu me dire ce que vous faisiez », le réprimande Mycroft.  
  
Ils ont déjeuné avec leurs parents et leur ont promis d'assister à la fête du village. (Mycroft programmera un sommet inattendu en Afrique du Sud ledit week-end. Sherlock sera pris par une enquête passionnante et primordiale qu'il ne pourra sous aucun prétexte délaisser.)  
  
« J'ai essayé », argue Sherlock.  
  
Il hausse les épaules, reconnaissant que s'il a essayé, ce n'était pas avec une grande ferveur.  
  
« Je savais que tu comprendrais quand tu l'entendrais.  
\- C'était... »  
  
Mycroft n'a pas les mots pour décrire cette musique, ni ce qu'elle représente. Sublimement honnête. Crue et nue. Vraie. Ce ne sont pas des qualificatifs qui s'appliquent à leur famille.  
  
« Plus facile à dire sans mots, suggère Sherlock.  
\- Tout à fait », confirme Mycroft.  
  
Mais c'est comme un échappatoire de couard. Soudainement, il se souvient de Watson et la puissance d'un énoncé simple et sans réserve.  
  
« C'était fantastique, Sherlock. »  
  
Sherlock paraît ébranlé, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.  
  
« Je... um... »  
  
C'est ainsi qu'ils communiquent : des piques acerbes et provocatrices ou de piètres tentatives de sincérité. Inutile de se demander pourquoi Lestrade désespère. Mycroft se demande vaguement si Watson en est au même stade que lui.  
  
« Tu as raison. Bien plus facile sans mots. »  
  
Et Sherlock acquiesce avec reconnaissance.

* * *

Il appelle Lestrade, mais il l'appelle de la voiture qui se gare illégalement devant le Yard.  
  
« Hey, le salue chaleureusement Lestrade en décrochant. Comment était-ce ?  
\- Très bien.  
\- Ne me noie pas sous tant de détails, raille Lestrade, la voix lourde de sarcasme.  
\- C'était assez bien pour que tu puisses me taquiner à ce sujet, accorde de bon cœur Mycroft. Bien mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais.  
\- Je suis content, mais je voudrais en savoir plus. »  
  
Mycroft jauge le siège vide à côté de lui, sur la banquette arrière.  
  
« Es-tu occupé, en ce moment ?  
\- Je remplis la paperasse pour les affaires classées que Sherlock a résolues ce week-end. »  
  
Un bruit de pages que l'on tourne puis le craquement de la chaise quand Lestrade s'y adosse.  
  
« Ce n'est pas très pressant.  
\- Est-ce une tâche qui peut attendre jusqu'à demain ? », demande Mycroft.  
  
Sa montre à gousset indique seize heures quinze. Il est tôt pour que Lestrade parte, mais ce ne serait pas indécent.  
  
« La voiture t'attend en bas.  
\- Je ne devrais pas, ronchonne Lestrade, luttant contre la tentation. Mais au diable. Ce n'est pas vital. J'arrive bientôt.  
\- Merveilleux », s'égaie Mycroft.  
  
Puis il ajoute :  
  
« Gregory ?  
\- Ouais ? »  
  
C'est étrange à dire au téléphone, mais ce serait bien pire de le dire en face.  
  
« J'éprouve de l'affection à ton égard. »  
  
Lestrade rit à gorge déployée.  
  
« Dis-moi que c'est une blague. Parce que si c'est une vraie déclaration, c'est pathétique pour un homme de ton envergure.  
\- Tu représentes un défi », poursuit Mycroft.  
  
Et ce n'est pas tout à fait un compliment. Il peut faire mieux s'il y est obligé. Il aime beaucoup de choses en Lestrade, il pourrait les lister par ordre alphabétique, mais l'objectif n'est pas la flatterie. L'objectif est l'honnêteté.   
  
« Tu m'es très cher. Je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main les personnes que j'aime, et tu es le seul que j'aime dans son intégralité, défauts compris. »  
  
Lestrade exhale un souffle haché.  
  
« Okay, je suis sur le chemin. Quand j'arriverai, je t'embrasserai comme jamais, que ton chauffeur nous voit ou non. »  
  
Puis il raccroche.  
  
Mycroft le prend au mot et lève la vite séparatrice de l'habitacle pour plus d'intimité.  
  
Il est heureux de l'avoir fait quand Lestrade jaillit des portes du Yard pour se précipiter vers la berline. Il ouvre la portière à la volée et rampe sur Mycroft, une main derrière sa tête pour le tirer à lui. Le baiser est sincère et doux, bien qu'un peu maladroit. Ce n'est que mieux lorsque Lestrade murmure contre la bouche de Mycroft :  
  
« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »  
  
Et il rit quand Mycroft répond :  
  
« J'en étais venu à cette conclusion. »

* * *

*forget-me-not : Le nom anglais des myosotis, signifiant bien évidemment « Ne m'oubliez pas ».  
**family trust : Se traduit aussi fidèlement que possible par « fiducie familiale » mais la notion « trust » de droit anglais n'a pas réellement d'équivalent dans notre droit français.

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteure :  
> Je mets ça là pour les curieux. Quand j'écris une histoire, surtout de cette longueur, je finis par lui créer une playlist. Et puisqu'il est maintenant si facile d'en faire une avec YouTube, je me suis dit que je pourrais tout aussi bien vous la partager. Aucune de ces chansons n'est une pure distillation de leur relation, mais elles ont toutes apporté leur petit quelque chose -une humeur, une idée, une émotion- qui a influencé l'histoire. (Parfois, c'était une phrase particulière, comme « Je suis un double-jeu permanent » ou « Peut-être que rien ne pouvait t'y préparer, mais cette chose et ce jour adviennent toujours ». Parfois, c'était une idée, comme celle d'être hanté par des rêves que vous savez chimériques ou d'être sauvé par quelqu'un qui vous aime alors que vous luttez pour vous aimer vous-même.)
> 
> /playlist?list=PLL_XtQKJDQC5OLSmUaGPphU16dDA65Yhp


End file.
